Prostitution
by Yuuria
Summary: Après avoir été découvert par la police, Sousuke Aïzen a du changer de pays pour continuer à exercer son métier .Cinq jeunes hommes sont présentés à Aïzen comme marchandise pour son activité... YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

**Prostitution.**

**Auteur :** Yuuria

**Genre :** Violent, romance, YAOI

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, heureusement pour eux ^^

Résumé : Après avoir été découvert par la police, Sousuke Aïzen a du changer de pays pour continuer à exercer son « métier ». Cinq jeunes hommes sont présentés à Aïzen comme marchandise pour son activité, et l'un d'eux attire son attention bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus facile. Ces cinq jeunes tissent des liens entre eux face à l'adversité et apprennent à leur dépends tous les inconvénients du milieu de la drogue et de la prostitution

Voilà pour le résumé, je n'en dis pas plus. Je ne suis pas une fan des résumés ^^ '

**Univers **: Japon, ce n'est pas l'univers du manga. Pas de shinigami, pas de bankaï ni shikaï et tout le reste. ^^

**Avertissement :** Cette fiction, vous l'aurez remarqué au titre, va comporter des substances illicites et des scènes assez « tordues », donc si vous n'aimez pas cela, passez votre chemin.

**XXX**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**.

Aïzen examinait sa nouvelle « marchandise ». Son visage exprimait une certaine satisfaction. Il lança à son fournisseur d'un ton appréciateur :

- Tu as encore fait des merveilles Ichimaru. Ce sont tous des jeunes biens typés.

- Je les avais en ligne de mire depuis un bon bout de temps, mais comme tu n'en avais pas le besoin, je les laissais tranquilles. J'avoue avoir été surpris par ton appel de la semaine dernière. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois découvert.

Le « découvert » fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant plus près de la marchandise. Il avait un regard professionnel en parcourant celle-ci.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus que l'un de mes « employés » se retourne contre moi. Je les lotissais bien pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose puisque même le plus réfractaire d'entre eux se complaisait dans cette situation.

- En effet même Shinji faisait ce qu'on lui demander. Bien que parfois, il fallait le pousser. Mais, il suffisait de lui dire que son salaire allait baisser pour qu'il reprenne du service.

Ichimaru Gin eut un petit rire et observa plus attentivement les gestes de son client. Celui-ci semblait vraiment apprécier ce qu'il venait de lui fournir. En particulier l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci avait donné du fil à retordre au professionnel à ne pas vouloir le suivre. Il avait même du le menacer de s'en prendre à ses sœurs pour parvenir à ses fins. Heureusement qu'il était un grand-frère dévoué car toutes ces autres tentatives avaient échouées. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que sa menace porterait ses fruits et qu'il ne tenterait rien contre Aïzen.

Celui-ci se détacha de sa marchandise et se dirigea vers Gin. Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau pour régler l'achat.

- Mais, tu les laisses comme ça alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore conditionnés ? demanda surprit l'albinos

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Toussen, surveille-les.

- Bien Aïzen-sama.

Les deux autres avaient déjà rejoint le bureau.

**XXX**

La « marchandise » poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma.

- Putain c'est quoi ce type ! déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges tatoué de signes tribaux.

Un autre s'assit par terre et détailla chacun des individus présents avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

- En tout cas, je serai pas son p'tit chien comme il semble l'croire. Par contre, y'a pas mal de jolis p'tits culs ici.

- Rêves toujours pour toucher au miens, je te préviens. Lança un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau.

- Pourtant ton tatouage est une invitation au sexe mon gars. Et j'te signale qu't'es pas ici pour autre chose que montrer ton p'tit cul. Rétorqua le prévenu. Et vous les deux gars là qui ont rien dit depuis t'à l'heure, vous êtes de la déco ou quoi ?

L'un de ses deux individus, aux cheveux noirs, maquillage noir et aux deux yeux couleur émeraude détourna la tête d'un geste gracieux qui voulait certainement dire : « J'en ai rien à foutre de toi ». L'autre se contenta de se diriger vers l'une des caisses en bois de la pièce et de s'installer dessus dans une pose décontractée. Celui à qui on avait foutu un vent, non une tempête, se leva comme un arc tendu et commença à marcher en direction des deux autres :

- Répondez quand j'vous parle !

Le brun et le rougeâtre présent se dépêchèrent de rattraper l'homme aux cheveux bleu avant qu'un malheur se passe. Ils avaient très bien comprit, ce bleuté était un impulsif dès que l'on ne se mettait pas dans son sens, et les deux autres étaient exactement ce qu'il détestait. L'homme aux cheveux rouges déclara dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère enfin surement :

- Bon j'crois que ce serait déjà bien si on se présenter. Je m'appelle Abaraï Renji, j'viens de New-York, et vous ?

Le brun qui l'avait aidé sourit et lui répondit :

- Hisagi Shuuhei, japonais de souche.

Celui qui était toujours maintenu par les deux présentés se détacha d'eux et grommela :

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Angleterre.

Ils tournèrent tout les trois la tête vers les deux silencieux, et celui aux cheveux pour le moins repérable soupira en changeant de position sur sa caisse avant de lâcher :

- Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura.

- T'es japonais aussi ?

- Ouais. Tu viens de où toi ?

- Tokyo.

Le Hisagi semblait assez heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul japonais présent. Kurosaki tourna son visage vers l'autre brun qui d'ailleurs le fixait assez curieusement de ses orbes émeraude.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- …

- J'vais pas te manger. J'te rassure, j'suis pas carnivore, quoique… Enfin

- Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- J'peux t'appeler Ulqui alors. Et tu viens d'où ?

- France.

Il avait légèrement tiqué au surnom dont il était affublé.

L'orangé étira un sourire pervers et demanda :

- De quel coin ?

Ulquiorra plongea ses yeux dans ceux devant lui et répondit tout de même :

- Paris.

- Hé pas mal, j'ai toujours voulu y aller. Les champs Elysée, la tour Eiffel, tout ça quoi. Tu les as tous vu ?

Abaraï, Hisagi et Jaggerjack étaient sur le cul. Ce mec, il y a quelques minutes il n'avait pas lâché un mot, et dès que le roux lui avait adressé la parole, comme par magie sa bouche s'était ouverte. D'ailleurs, le roux lui non plus ne leur avait pas adressé la parole, juste pour répondre à la question du qui est qui ? De plus, les deux semblaient avoir complètement oublié leur présence. Et ça, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'en était pas du tout ravi. Où qu'il aille, il était le point de mire et ces deux là semblaient se foutre complètement de sa personne. Il leur lança d'une voix menaçante :

- Eh ! Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ? Quand on vous parle, vous n'nous répondez pas et quand vous êtes entre vous c'est tasse de thé ? C'est quoi c'bordel ?

- Ecoute mon mignon, tu t'assoies et tu ferme ton jolie clapet autrement j'te tue.

La voix doucereuse qui avait prononcé ces paroles n'était autre que celle d'Ichigo. Celui-ci avait une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, chose qui alerta les deux restés en retrait. Mais ils comprirent que ce n'était pas le cas du bleuté qui fonça sur celui qui venait de l'insulter dans son amour propre. Malheureusement pour lui, l'orangé sauta juste avant qu'il ne l'attrape et il se prit deux pieds sur la tête en s'aplatissant de tout son long sur le sol. Ichigo s'accroupit à côté de sa tête, toujours les mains dans ses poches, et lui murmura à l'oreille, avec une lueur enflammée dans le fond des yeux :

- Si tu crois que tu es le plus fort ici, tu te méprends un peu beaucoup tu sais mon mignon ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aïzen et Ichimaru sortirent du bureau. Devant leurs yeux ils avaient de un, un Grimmjow allongé par terre au pied d'un Ichigo qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, de deux, un Renji et un Shuuhei avec une main devant leur visage qui semblaient dire « mais quel con », de trois, un Ulquiorra indifférent quoique avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux en fixant le roux, et de quatre, un Toussen qui, lui, avait la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien comprit.

Aïzen sembla s'amuser de la situation au grand soulagement de Gin. Même si il l'avait prévenu, il avait eu peur qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision d'achat. Il se recula et signala :

- Bon, je m'en vais Aïzen-san. A bientôt j'espère, j'aurais peut-être de nouveaux colis pour vous.

Mais sa réplique ne reçu en réponse qu'un énorme vent glacial. Il observa encore quelques instants le maître des lieux, qui lui fixait un individu à la touffe orange. Il n'avait pas à dire, l'orangé avait tapé dans l'œil du grand patron. Et même si celui-ci connaissait toute l'histoire du rouquin, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Pourtant, un aussi gros poisson que celui-là, beaucoup le lui aurait redonné. Enfin, ce n'était plus son problème. Il sortit et regagna sa voiture en laissant les affaires du brun, au brun.

**XXX**

A l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, car c'en était bien un, la situation n'avait pas changée. A la différence que le roux du lot s'était relevé. D'ailleurs, celui-ci tourna la tête vers son « patron ». A l'évidence, vu les mines surprises des autres, il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui et observa le bleuté qui se relevait avec plus ou moins de dignité. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir qui l'amusa au plus haut point. Il avait trouvé un passe-temps.

Aïzen qui avait observé le regard du roux depuis tout ce temps comprit aisément qu'il s'amusait de la situation. Bien que celle-ci ne s'y prêtait pas, le rouquin s'amusait bel et bien à taquiner le bleuté. Néanmoins, il devait accélérer la cadence, les premiers clients arriveraient le samedi et il n'avait rien de prêt alors qu'ils ne leur restaient que quatre jours. Il déclara donc :

- Bon, vous savez tous quel est votre boulot n'est-ce pas ?

Acquiescement général.

- Eh bien, il est temps de faire de cet entrepôt notre salle principale. Alors, vous voyez ces caisses ? Ce sont le mobilier en entier. Donc en premier lieu, vous allez toutes les rassembler au milieu de la pièce et vous vous attaquerez aux murs qui ont besoin d'une retouche niveau peinture et étanchéité.

- On n'est pas des chiens ! s'écria le bleuté. Embauche des gars spécialisés si t'veux des travaux.

Sousuke tiqua. Celui-là aller vraiment l'énervé si il continuait comme ça. Pourtant il continua de manière sereine :

- Grim-chéri, tu crois que j'ai le temps et l'argent pour ça ? Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de te plaindre ou je me fais le plaisir de te donner une petite correction.

Vu que le jeune homme allait continuer, il se prit un poing sur la tête venant d'un tout autre jeune homme aux cheveux orange. Celui-ci lui murmura sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre :

- Ferme-la ! Tu veux t'attirer des ennuis, fais-le. Mais ne nous embarque pas là-dedans. Je crois pas que ça ferai plaisir aux autres même si ils ont l'air de savoir se défendre.

Celui à qui on donnait clairement une menace tourna la tête vers les autres hommes présents dans la salle, puis revint vers le visage de son agresseur étonnement calme. Il soupira, grommela, puis se redressa pour lancer à son patron :

- Ok, ok.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des caisses et essaya de la soulever. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était trop lourde. Pourtant quand il essaya de nouveau, elle lui parut toute légère. Pour cause, Ichigo s'était mit de l'autre côté et la soulever avec lui. Il fut surprit. Lui qui pensait que le rouquin le détester. Enfin, il n'allait pas non plus croire que c'était pour lui. Ils étaient dans la même galère après tout. Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui était vraiment cet Ichigo Kurosaki. Avec une force pareille, on n'était pas un petit innocent trouvé au coin de la rue. Il tourna la tête pour observer les trois autres. Le dénommé Renji semblait venir d'un de ces lieux désaffectés dans les grandes villes, du genre prêt à tout pour survivre mais sans pour autant aller contre la loi. Hisagi, lui, donnait l'impression de faire partit du métier dans lequel il s'était tous embarqué pour un bon bout de temps. Et le dernier de la bande, cet Ulquiorra qui l'exaspéré déjà, avait le profil type de quelqu'un qui était là pour passer le temps.

Lui-même n'était pas un arriviste dans ce milieu de prostitution et de drogues. Même si il n'avait touché qu'à une partie de ce duo, soit la drogue. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix et devait maintenant ouvrir la deuxième porte, sa situation l'y obliger. Il sortit de ses réflexions en constatant que pendant qu'il s'éternisait dans celles-ci, ils avaient déjà à peu près tout déplacer vers le centre de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son partenaire de portée. Celui-ci était toujours en aussi bonne condition physique. Il lui dit :

- A te voir, on dirait que t'as rien foutu.

L'orangé tourna la tête vers lui mais ne dit rien et chercha un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche de jean. Il en sortit une et se l'alluma. Le bleuté sembla se réveiller à l'odeur du tabac.

- Tu m'en passes une s'te plait ?

Il reçu pour toute réponse un paquet dans la main. Il s'empressa d'en prendre une et se rapprocha du roux. Celui-ci tendit les lèvres pour que l'autre puisse allumer sa cigarette à l'aide de la sienne. Grimmjow fut encore une fois surprit mais fit ce que l'orangé lui proposer. Il inspira à plein poumon et déclara :

- ça fait du bien ! Après l'effort le réconfort.

Il tourna la tête et vit le roux pouffait de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y'a encore ?

- Rien, cette phrase me rappelle juste…une connaissance.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers les trois autres qui attendaient, tout comme eux, les prochaines directives. Jaggerjack regarda le dos d'Ichigo. Son soupir mélancolique l'avait, pour il ne sait quelle raison, touché. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne capable de mettre ce battant dans une telle tristesse ? Il chassa ces idées de sa tête et imita le geste de son homologue. Il allait se permettre un geste amical envers le roux lorsqu'un toussotement retentit. Aïzen se tenait à deux pas d'eux, et encore une fois, personne ne l'avait senti arrivé. Sauf Ichigo qui avait d'or et déjà les yeux plantés sur la silhouette de son patron. Et ça, ça ne passa pas inaperçu de la part du bleuté. Il écouta néanmoins Aïzen avant d'en parler au roux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de reprendre un coup sur la tête, il avait eu sa dose pour la journée du moins.

- Vous êtes allé plus vite que je ne le pensais. Vous devriez avoir fini de retaper les murs en fin d'après-midi si vous continuez comme ça. Voici la peinture prévue pour les murs. N'en mettez pas partout, merci. Ah Kurosaki venait avec moi un instant. Les autres, au boulot.

Aïzen partit avec un Ichigo grimaçant derrière lui. Les autres s'organisèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Hisagi et Renji sur un mur, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra sur un autre. Avant de partir, Renji dit assez bas à son collègue :

- N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'il veut à Kurosaki moi.

- Moi aussi. Appuya Hisagi. En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

Le bleuté qui avait suivit l'échange grimaça. Lui aussi voudrait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Surtout qu'il avait une question à poser au rouquin. Quand il tourna la tête, il croisa un instant une lueur d'inquiétude dans les émeraudes de son voisin lorsque celui-ci fixait la porte du « bureau » d'Aïzen. Cela le surprit mais ne dit rien et il commença son travail.

**XXX**

Dans le « bureau » d'Aïzen, celui-ci fixait toujours le roux debout devant lui. Son bureau n'étant pas dans un meilleur état que la salle principale, il ne pouvait lui proposer de s'assoir. Puisque le seul meuble de la pièce, était également son fauteuil qu'il occupait déjà. Le roux lui demanda brutalement :

- Que me voulez-vous ? Si j'ai bien comprit, la salle doit être prête rapidement. Alors il vaut mieux que j'aille aider les autres au lieu de rester planté là à ne rien faire.

Un fin et lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, ce qui n'était pas pour réjouir l'orangé.

- Excuses-moi, mais…je cherchais comment te croquer ma chère fraise.

Ce surnom fit dresser les poils de Kurosaki et ses yeux devinrent flamboyants. Sousuke sentit un frisson d'excitation passé dans son échine. Il venait de réveiller le fauve devant lui et le sentiment de danger avait accéléré son rythme sanguin. Quand Gin lui avait mit sous les yeux ce jeune homme, il s'était senti attiré. Quand celui-ci lui avait dit « qui » était le rouquin, il l'avait voulu. Quand il l'avait vu accroupi à côté d'un Grimmjow à terre, il l'avait désiré. Et quand il avait vu la facilité avec laquelle l'orangé le repérer alors que personne d'autre le remarquer, il avait senti un excès d'excitation. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait emmené dans son bureau. D'une voix chaude, il déclara :

- Déshabilles-toi.

- Hein ?

Ichigo demeurait incrédule. Ce mec avait juste envie de le sauter, là, comme ça ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? L'autre reprit :

- J'ai dit : Déshabilles-toi.

- C'est juste pour me baiser que vous m'avez trainé ici ? Allez vous faire voir !

Il était déjà à la porte quand Aïzen lui dit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Alors je peux aller voir tes très chères petites sœurs ?

Le roux se tendit et tourna son profil vers celui de son tortionnaire pour le voir dans une pose tout à fait décontractée et surtout avec un visage impassible. Aucun doute qu'il s'en prendrait volontiers à ses sœurs s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demander.

- Reviens ici. Lui intima l'autre en pointant du doigt son ancienne position.

Il fit donc de mauvaise grâce ce qu'il lui demandait, mais la lueur menaçante dans son regard ne l'avait pas quitté. Ce qui fit sourire une fois de plus Aïzen. Décidément, ce gamin allait vraiment l'amuser. Quand le roux fut à sa place, il lui répéta son ordre :

- Déshabilles-toi.

Et l'autre s'exécuta. Il enleva d'abord sa veste en cuir noire qu'il laissa glisser par terre. Puis il souleva son T-shirt tout aussi noir, laissant apparaître un torse musclé, légèrement halé et couvert de cicatrices. Cette option, Aïzen s'en lécha les lèvres. Ensuite, il desserra la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean troué. Il ne quittait pas les yeux de son tortionnaire pendant son striptease comme il pouvait l'appeler. Il y lu l'ordre de continuer. Il continua donc en faisant lentement descendre son pantalon le long des ses cuisses, puis le long de ses tibias pour finir par le retirer complètement en ôtant ses chaussures au passage. Il vit une lueur de désir traverser les yeux d'Aïzen et enleva son caleçon noir, dernier rempart de son intimité.

Chose faîtes, il se releva et attendit la suite en scrutant le visage de son patron. Celui-ci d'ailleurs parcourait de ses yeux le corps mis à nu devant lui. Il sentait que son membre était déjà assez dur, rien que d'avoir vu le roux enlevait ses vêtements devant lui l'avait excité. De plus, le rouquin n'éprouvait aucune gêne à être nu, debout, devant lui. D'ailleurs, le membre de celui-ci n'était pas du tout excité, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva et prit le menton du plus jeune en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu me sembles délicieuse, petite fraise. Maintenant, comprends que tu es sous mes ordres et que tu dois m'obéir sinon, tes deux petites sœurs en paieront le prix. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Ouais.

Le roux lui avait craché cette remarque. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et le força à s'agenouiller.

- Suces-moi.

Ichigo se renfrogna, mais il s'exécuta tout de même. Il ouvrit le pantalon de son patron et plongea sa main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement de celui-ci pour en sortir le sexe. Il fut surprit de la grosseur, mais commença à le lécher du bout de sa langue. Aïzen émit un gémissement avant de tirer son siège pour s'y assoir. Il ne pourrait pas rester debout longtemps si le plus jeune était aussi bon qu'il le laissait croire. Kurosaki continua encore quelques secondes de lécher la peau tendu du membre de son patron avant de l'enfourner complètement dans sa bouche. Ceci entraina un gémissement rauque de la part de Sousuke qui était au comble du plaisir. Il n'imaginait pas du tout le rouquin aussi doué. Il n'avait jamais eu une pipe aussi bonne de toute sa vie. Pourtant, il était passé par un paquet d'hôtes doués, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était laissé partir aussi vite juste pour une simple fellation. Il prit l'orangé par les cheveux et le remonta pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ensuite, il le positionna sur son membre tendu et maintenant très excité. Il empala lentement le plus jeune dessus et poussa un gémissement rauque.

Ichigo de son côté ressentait une douleur lancinante au niveau de son postérieur. Ce fou ne l'avait même pas préparé et c'était la première fois qu'il était l'uke et non pas le seme. Il serra les dents. Il ne laisserait pas son patron le voir faible, surement pas. Il se reprit et commença doucement à bouger de lui-même mais celui en dessous ne semblait pas d'accord et lui imposa un rythme soutenu. Il gémit entre ses dents et se synchronisa à la cadence donnait par le plus vieux. Bientôt, Aïzen se libéra à l'intérieur de sa proie et laissa échapper un cri rauque. Il reprit son souffle pour constater que le roux n'avait pas, mais absolument pas prit de plaisir à cet échange. Il sourit et lâcha les hanches de celui-ci pour lui permettre de se relever. Ce qu'Ichigo fit avec une grimace reflétant que l'expérience n'avait pas été apprécié. Il se rhabilla sous les yeux d'Aïzen qui avait toujours un sourire sur le visage. Il n'était vraiment pas près de lâcher sa baie. Qu'importe qu'il soit surement recherché par ses camarades, il ne leur rendrait pas son bien. Il déclara au roux qui l'observait avec toujours la même lueur dans les yeux, soit du défi ou de la haine :

- Tu peux y aller.

Kurosaki sortit donc du bureau en claquant la porte. Le sourire d'Aïzen s'agrandit. Oh non il n'allait pas le laisser partir.

**XXX**

Quand Ichigo revint dans la salle principale, il constata que ses collègues avaient presque terminé la remise en peinture. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était dans le bureau d'Aïzen ? Il se dirigea vers les caisses au centre de la pièce et s'y installa, non sans mal du à une utilisation non prévu de son postérieur. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra furent les premiers à finir leur mur. Le premier tourna la tête en direction de la salle et son regard fut capté par une touffe orange. Il s'écria :

- Ichigo !

Ce cri eut le don de faire retourner les trois autres. Ils virent le rouquin au milieu de la pièce, toujours assit sur les caisses, à croire qu'il les appréciait. Ils virent ensuite une tornade bleue se précipité vers ce même individu. Grimmjow s'arrêta à quelque pas de la boite et demanda à l'orangé :

- Pourquoi t'as été si long ? Il t'a fait quoi ?

- Grimmy calme-toi, tu vas finir par t'étouffer si tu ne respires pas. Et puis ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans c'est secret professionnel.

Le bleuté reprit son souffle. Pendant ce temps-là, Renji et Hisagi avaient terminé leur part et s'étaient approché. Pareil pour Ulquiorra. Renji lança :

- Gné, secret professionnel ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Juste que je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'Aïzen m'a dit. Comme certaines choses qu'il vous dira et que vous ne pourrez pas me dire. En général, cela concerne les clients, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Hisagi appuya son homologue japonais :

- Ouais, ça se fait souvent. Surtout quand les clients veulent un maximum de discrétion.

- Dis-moi t'es connais un paquet là-dessus on dirait Hisa. Suggéra le rougeâtre.

- Je ne suis pas un arriviste dans ce milieu. Je me prostituais déjà avant, mais pas pour un club ou autre, juste pour moi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- T'as un problème avec ça ?

- Nan aucun. Moi j'étais dans la porte d'à côté après tout.

- Oh je vois.

- La porte d'à côté ?

- La drogue si tu préfère Renji.

- Ah ok.

- Et toi, tu faisais quoi avant ?

- Euuh…

- T'en fais pas on va pas cafter. De toute façon, on est tous dans la même galère là nan ?

- T'as raison Hisa. Moi j'vivais dans les bas quartiers de New-York. J'passais mon temps à voler ou même à menacer les passants pour avoir à manger ou des fringues.

- La misère quoi.

- En clair, là, on est trois miséreux. Et vous les deux là, vous faisiez quoi ?

- Rien d'important, juste survivre. Répondit l'orangé. Et toi Ulqui ?

- Juste survivre comme toi.

Grimmjow soupira. Ces deux là cachaient quelque chose. Mais ils ne semblaient pas non plus vouloir le dire. Il conclu en soupirant :

- En claire, c'est grâce à Mère Misère qu'on est tous là.

Soupir général. Plus retenu chez Ichigo et Ulquiorra.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aïzen réapparut. Celui-ci semblait surpris :

- Eh bien vous êtes vraiment rapide. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil vers Ichigo qui fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vous qui avez dit d'être rapide, venez pas nous dire qu'on travaille trop vite, on pourrait ralentir. Lança Grimmjow qui avait très bien vu le manège de son patron vis-à-vis de l'orangé.

- Grimmjow, ne recommence pas à jouer au plus fort. Fit la voix doucereuse d'Aïzen. Bien puisque vous avez bien travaillé, vous allez pouvoir poser l'estrade.

- L'estrade ? Répétèrent en cœur Grimmjow, Hisagi et Shuhei.

- Oui, celle où vous vous dandinerez en exposant vos corps d'apollon aux clients. Bref, celui-ci se trouve dehors. Il est en pièce détaché. Vous vous débrouillez pour le faire entrer et faites attention au sol, c'est la seul chose potable ici.

Et il repartit en laissant, une nouvelle fois, les jeunes hommes faire le sale boulot.

**XXX**

Fin du chapitre 1.

J'aimerais avoir vos avis et remarques puisque je ne sais pas vraiment si cette fiction va plaire. ^^'

Donc une petite review me ferait plaisir ^^

Bisous all :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Shopping ?

Fini ! J'ai eu du mal à le faire ce chapitre. Enfin, surtout le début, soit je le trouvais trop lourd, soit trop léger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, en fait je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mon histoire plaise. Ce n'est que ma deuxième, même si la première n'est pas encore terminée, alors ça fait plaisir.

Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

**XXX**

**Chapitre 2 : Shopping ?**

La salle était prête. Les murs repeints en noir, les fenêtres recouvertes également de peinture noire ne laissait passé qu'une très faible lueur qui donnait une ambiance tamisée à la salle en cette fin de matinée. L'estrade noire également, parcourut de barres métalliques et autres accessoires permettant une multitude d'idées pour les danses sensuelles qui y verront le jour, trônait sur le mur en face de l'entrée des clients légèrement décalée vers le bureau d'Aïzen soit vers la droite. Devant elle, des canapés rouges sang regroupés autour de petites tables rondes sur lesquelles reposaient de petites lampes d'ambiance rougeâtre. A droite de l'entrée, à côté du bureau, un bar noir et argent prenait place. Les étagères disposées de façon définies et pratiques. A la gauche de la salle, une série de box carrés aux portes rouges décorés de la même façon que des loges de stars étaient disposés en parfaite symétrie. A l'intérieur de ceux-ci, un lit double noir aux couvertures de soie rouges et un fauteuil rouge également en face de barres métalliques comme celles de la scène d'exhibition. Seul un de ces box était décoré différemment des autres, mais seul Aïzen savait comment.

Sur le mur attentant à la porte d'entrée, un grand panneau noir au cadre doré et agrémenté de draperie rouge était accroché. On pouvait y voir un tableau à double-entrée. Les entrées horizontales indiquaient des heures. Par contre, les entrées verticales contenaient une photo et un nom. Dans la première colonne, trônait une photo d'un jeune homme aux cheveux long rouges comme la braise et aux tatouages tribaux commentée du nom Renji. A côté, une photo d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et avec un tatouage « 69 » sur la joue : Shuuhei. Celle d'à côté, un homme aux cheveux et yeux bleu électrique : Grimmjow. Puis, un autre, aux cheveux bruns, yeux couleur émeraude et maquillé de manière gothique : Ulquiorra. La dernière présentait un jeune homme aux cheveux orange, aux yeux ambre avec un froncement de sourcil : Ichigo. En dessous de ce tableau se trouvaient différents tarifs, avec un numéro à côté et une durée.

Dans la salle, les cinq hommes qui avaient leur photo accrochée sur le tableau, étaient assis dans les canapés et discutaient :

- Bordel, enfin fini c'te merde !

- Cri pas trop fort Grimmjow, Aïzen est dans son bureau j'te signale.

- T'as peur de lui Hisagi ?

- Tu peux parler ! Tu fais rien quand il est là. Tu l'insultes même plus comme au début.

- Quoi !

- On se calme vous deux.

- Renji a raison, pas la peine de se taper dessus. Faudrait plutôt se préparer à le voir réapparaître dans quelques minutes. Il en avait pas pour longtemps à finir de ranger son bureau quand j'en suis sorti.

- Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il te fait à chaque fois que tu vas le voir, Kurosaki ?

Les quatre paires d'yeux présentes se tournèrent en concert vers l'orangé qui s'était une fois de plus trouvait une position confortable. Celui-ci soupira mais ne dit rien. Pas la peine qu'il sache qu'à chaque fois que leur patron le convoquait c'était pour le sauter rien de plus. D'ailleurs, le dit patron sortit à ce moment-là de son bureau et parcourut la salle d'un regard appréciateur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses employés et s'installa dans un canapé attentant à celui du roux. Il l'aurait bien taquiné mais il avait plus important à faire.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez fini. Qui a pensé à cette disposition ?

- C'est moi… Répondit mal assuré Hisagi, cet homme le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

- Je m'en doutais. Bon, comme tout est prêt pour ce soir, je vais vous laisser votre après-midi. Mais par contre, je veux que vous soyez là une heure avant l'ouverture. Je dois vous présenter le personnel qui vous entourera.

- Personnel ? Fit Renji surprit.

- Les videurs, les barmans, la sécurité, le « secrétaire » qui surveillera le tableau et d'autres gogodanceurs qui eux ne vont pas offrir leur corps comme vous. Certains sont mes anciens employés, ils savent très bien votre boulot et n'auront aucun jugement soyez-en sur. Au fait, vous avez tous comprit le fonctionnement du tableau ?

- Ouais, mais on fait quoi pendant les vides ? Grogna Grimmjow pas très heureux de devoir écouter son patron religieusement.

- Tu rejoins la scène quelle question ! A moins que ton client ait été un peu fort avec toi, là je serai indulgent et te laisserai une pause. Répondit ironiquement le brun

- Enfoiré, murmura le bleuté.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu disais Grimmjow ?

- D'acc'. Rétorqua ce dernier en fuyant le regard de glace du brun. Sa voix doucereuse ne lui disait rien qui vaille s'il continuait.

- Ah ! J'allais oublier. Si quelqu'un veut utiliser la chambre 6, il lui faudra mon autorisation avant. Ne l'oubliez pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette chambre ? demanda le roux de la bande qui s'interrogeait depuis un bout de temps sur celle-ci.

- Oh, tu le sauras en temps voulu, Kurosaki. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail. Profitez de cette liberté pour aller faire les magasins. Avoir de nouveaux habits ne serait pas du luxe. Et prenez-les de façon à ce que ce soit dans votre image. J'ai déjà versé de l'argent sur vos comptes pour vos efforts de préparation de la salle.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Aïzen se leva et retourna dans son bureau.

Renji fut le premier à briser le silence :

- Il est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça finalement. Après tout, il nous a déjà payé.

- Rêve pas non plus. C'est juste pour nous appâter et puis il nous a clairement donné un ordre. Aller faire les magasins pour s'acheter des habits. C'est qu'il veut juste que l'on soit « présentable » dans notre boulot.

- Grimmjow a raison Ren, pas la peine d'avoir trop d'espoir ici. Appuya Hisagi.

Kurosaki se leva sans piper mots et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ulquiorra fit de même, enfin, il suivait plus le roux qu'autre chose. Pour lui, c'était le seul intéressant de la bande.

- Oï ! Vous allez où ? Cria Grimmjow.

Aucun ne répondit, même pas le rouquin qui pourtant avait développé une certaine amitié avec le bleuté selon les autres. D'ailleurs celui-ci se leva et partit lui-même à la suite des deux autres. Ils n'aimaient pas les voir ensemble, rien que tout les deux, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Et il n'avait toujours pas pu poser les questions qui lui tiraillées l'esprit à Ichigo. Il les rattrapa à la porte et demanda à son ami :

- Tu m'réponds plus ?

- J'vais au quart' Grim'. J'ai envie de me changer avant d'aller en ville, puisqu'on y est obligé en quelque sorte. Répondit le roux d'un soupir.

- Ouais, pas con, on pu la transpi. Et toi, t'fou quoi l'dépressif ?

Ulquiorra le foudroya du regard en l'entendant l'appeler « le dépressif ».

- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. De plus, tu devrais l'avoir compris. Oh pardon, j'avais oublié combien ton cerveau était minuscule.

Tous restèrent hébétés quelques instants devant la longue réplique du brun. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo éclate de rire, très vite rejoint par Hisagi et Renji. Tandis que Grimmjow, de son côté, éclata au quart de tour :

- De où tu me parles comme ça enfoiré !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Ichigo stoppa le bleuté qui était bien parti pour faire passer un sale quart d'heure au brun.

- Tout doux Grimmjow. Pas besoin de faire un meurtre non plus.

- Lâche-moi Kurosaki où j'te frappe aussi.

Sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Grimmjow se retrouva une fois de plus au sol, maintenu par le roux.

- J'ai dit : tout doux. Faut vraiment que t'apprenne à te canaliser Grim', si tu continue comme ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Puis il le lâcha, se releva et repartit en direction de la sortie. Renji après la disparition du rouquin derrière la porte suivit d'Ulquiorra, s'adressa au bleuté qui se relever en s'époussetant :

- Tu sais, il a raison. Si tu continue comme ça, comment tu vas faire face aux clients ? Les taper aussi ? J'ai l'impression parfois qu'Ichigo t'engueule pour te protéger. Ça paraît peut-être idiot mais c'est mon impression, après t'en fait ce que tu veux.

L'autre émit un grognement pas très content, du genre « arrête de me faire la morale » et prit le chemin des deux autres.

- On y va aussi Renji ? Après tout, autant être ensemble.

- Ouais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'y'a ?

- Tu trouve pas Hisa, qu'y'a des choses pas très nettes dans le groupe ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben je sais pas. Ichigo semble beaucoup trop mature et conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Tandis que vu le ton d'Ulquiorra tout à l'heure, il doit pas être le simple paumé que j'pensais.

Hisagi soupira.

- Ecoute Ren. Si on est ici, c'est qu'on n'a pas trop eu le choix. T'attends pas à ce que tout le monde déballe toute sa vie comme si de rien n'était juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité. Toi-même, il y a bien un ou deux secrets que tu nous cache non ?

A cette question qui tendait plus vers l'affirmation, le rougeâtre rougit légèrement.

- Tu vois. On a beau être des amis dans notre…malheur, on n'est pas pour autant les meilleurs amis du monde. Enfin, pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais dire qu'on ne puisse pas le devenir. Bref, s'ils ne t'en parlent pas, ne va pas leur tirer les vers du nez ok ?

- Ouais.

- Bon tu viens ? Fit Hisagi à la porte.

- J'arrive. Dis, tu crois qu'on pourra aménager notre quart' comme on le veut ? Après tout, c'est notre chez nous non ?

- J'en sais rien mais surement.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien sur la courte distance qui séparait leur bâtiment de travail et leur quartier qui servait de maison aux cinq jeunes hommes.

**XXX**

Ichigo avait fini de se laver et de se changer avant les quatre autres et les attendait dans la pièce principale de leur quartier. Celui-ci était en fait un entrepôt situé juste à côté de celui du club. Moins grand que celui-ci, il avait été divisé en sept pièces : une pièce principale, un WC et cinq chambres. La pièce principale, avait été aménagé à la va vite par les propriétaires pendant leur temps libre. Il n'y avait pour seul mobilier monté avant leur arrivée, une cuisine américaine qui délimitait donc l'espace « cuisine ». Il y avait ensuite un coin « salon » où plusieurs canapés avaient pris place en face d'un mur qui devait porté leur futur télé qu'ils s'étaient tous promis d'acheter ensemble pour combler le silence. C'était tout ce qui la composé pour le moment, ses propriétaires n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de se pencher dessus à cause de leur travail. Les cinq chambres, elles, étaient aménagées selon le goût du propriétaire et gros avantage, chacun avait sa salle de bain.

Le roux poussa un soupire de découragement.

- Pire que des filles…

- Tu ne parles pas de moi j'espère.

- De vous quatre. Pourquoi vous mettez autant de temps juste pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements.

- Hé ! Te plains pas, j'suis arrivé largement après toi moi. Dis plutôt ça de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, quoique Renji abuse aussi là, mais me compte pas dedans.

Ichigo eut un petit rire et rétorqua :

- T'es vraiment sympa Shuuhei, rejeter la faute sur les autres. C'est lâche ça.

- C'est pas lâche, c'est stratégique. Enfin, tu dis que les autres sont lents, mais toi t'es rapide. J't'ai entendu sortir juste après que je sois rentré.

- J'suis pas une fille.

- Ouais mais quand même. T'es sur que tu t'es lavé ?

En prononçant cette phrase, Hisagi rapprocha son visage du corps du roux et se mit à faire semblant de renifler.

- Ouah, tu sens bon. C'est quoi comme parfum ?

- Secret.

- Aller ! Dis-m…

- Eh ben, on s'amuse par ici on dirait.

Grimmjow était arrivé en trouvant les deux individus dans une position assez déconcertante si on la regardait de l'extérieur : Hisagi était à moitié sur Ichigo avec sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. En voyant que le bleuté semblait énervé, bien que celui-ci ne sache toujours pas pourquoi, Kurosaki éclata de rire en cœur avec Hisagi qui se releva :

- Tu verrais ta tête Grimmjow ! On faisait rien de suspect, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste vérifier s'il avait bien pris sa douche, il était trop rapide à mon goût.

- Et verdict ? demanda une voix dans le dos du bleuté.

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il est bel et bien tout propre de la tête au pied et sent rudement bon Renji.

- Bon au lieu de vous pencher sur mon odeur, on pourrait y aller ? Shuuhei, tu nous guide ? Après tout t'es d'ici.

- Ouaip chef ! J'vous propose le centre ville. C'est le meilleur endroit pour faire les boutiques. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Termina-t-il en esquissant une révérence.

- Euh, Hisa, arrête, tu fais flipper.

- Pourquoi cela Abaraï-sama ?

- Putain, arrête !

Hisagi éclata de rire devant l'air abasourdi de son ami et les précéda à la sortie du quartier. Renji sembla enfin se rendre compte des regards moqueurs posés sur lui. Et qu'un certain bleuté se retenait à grande peine de rire aux éclats.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule !

- Désolé Renji, mais…t'as pas compris qu'il se foutait littéralement de ta gueule avec son cinéma ? demanda Ichigo en retenant un rire à grande peine.

- …

L'homme aux cheveux rouge sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de s'élancer comme un fou vers la sortie.

- Hisagi ! Reviens ici !

Le roux et le bleuté restaient en arrière éclatèrent enfin de rire et c'est presque en les voyant se rouler par terre qu'Ulquiorra les retrouva. Il haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle et vit le rouquin remarquer sa présence.

- T'as manqué quelque chose Ulqui.

Il étouffa le nouveau rire qui menaçait de voir le jour et se releva.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais allons-y, sinon on risque de retrouver Shuuhei en pièces détachées, quoique... Aller Grimmjow debout.

Le concerné se releva, en essayant d'arrêter le rire qui le secouait mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est alors que l'orangé eut une idée. Il entoura d'un de ses bras les épaules d'Ulquiorra et commença à avancer dans cette position. Bien que surpris, le brun comprit aisément le but de cette accolade, et puis même, il ne s'en plaignait pas. D'ailleurs, la réaction attendue du bleuté arriva quasi-immédiatement. Il s'arrêta de rire tout de suite en voyant cet enlacement qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un feu dangereux ce qui n'échappa à Ichigo qui relâcha le brun.

- Du calme Grim'. C'était pour que tu t'arrêtes de rire. Pas besoin d'assassiner Ulqui du regard.

Cette prise de parole ne sembla pas adoucir l'individu. Il décida donc de s'approcher de celui-ci et de passer une main dans ses cheveux bleu électrique en lui murmurant :

- T'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux tu sais.

- Mignon ! Non mais ça va pas nan ? De où j'suis mignon ? Et puis j'suis pas jaloux ! Grogna le dit « mignon ».

Ichigo sourit. Il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de l'autre plus facilement que prévu. Il prit donc le chemin de la sortie en déclarant :

- Franchement, j'espère que Shuuhei est encore vivant. Renji était furieux.

En arrivant à l'extérieur, un sourire en coin vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

- J'aurais pas du m'inquiéter on dirait.

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra qui se regardaient comme deux chiens de faïence furent surpris par l'affirmation du roux le rejoignirent et assistèrent au spectacle : Renji et Shuuhei se dévoraient les lèvres mutuellement.

- Ouais, en effet. Commenta le bleuté.

- Bah c'était prévisible tu trouve pas ? Lui demanda le roux

- S'tu l'dis.

- Attends, ils se dévoraient des yeux depuis la première rencontre. J'me demandais quand ils allaient enfin s'y mettre moi.

Les deux protagonistes se séparèrent enfin en se fixant l'un l'autre. Puis ils furent interrompus par des applaudissements. Ils tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit et virent Ichigo, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Les deux premiers frappaient dans leurs mains, tandis que le troisième était fidèle à lui-même. Le visage de Renji devint rapidement de même couleur que ses cheveux tandis que Shuuhei après avoir reprit contact avec la réalité se contenta de sourire.

- Oups, on est découvert, lança-t-il.

- Depuis un moment pour ma part. Répliqua Ichigo.

- C'est pour ça que ça t'as rien fait tout à l'heure sur le canapé ?

- En partie, je savais que tu f'rais rien.

- Pas drôle…

- Bon, on y va ou pas ?

- Tout de suite, laisse juste Renji se remettre de ses émotions s'il te plait.

En voyant la couleur de peau de ce dernier et le fait qu'il soit figé, les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire. Même Ulquiorra pouffa discrètement face à ce tableau, pour dire. Hisagi s'approcha de son désormais amant et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille qui eurent le don de le réveiller de sa léthargie. Et les cinq jeunes hommes purent, enfin, se diriger vers le centre ville. Renji et Hisagi se tenant la main comme deux grands enfants, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Kurosaki, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

**Flash back :** _Deux collégiens se tenaient la main sur la rive d'une rivière. Ils riaient en cœur, heureux et insouciant._

Ichigo prit son visage dans une de ses mains. _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ pensa-t-il. Il se reprit en voyant l'air inquiet de Grimmjow. Les autres étaient déjà plus loin.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais t'inquiète c'est rien.

- T'es sur ?

- Grim', lâche-moi la grappe.

Le ton employé était cinglant. Plus cinglant que l'aurait voulu l'orangé. Le bleuté retint donc un commentaire et posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

- Merci Grim'.

Il se redressa et se mit en route pour rejoindre le groupe qui les attendait. Grimmjow lui emboita le pas, bien qu'inquiet, il avait comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de déranger l'orangé.

**XXX**

Arrivés au centre ville, les cinq jeunes hommes se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes après s'être donné un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous. Il y eut bien évidemment le groupe Renji-Shuuhei, on ne sépare pas des petits amis n'est-ce pas ? Puis Ulquiorra partit seul de son côté. Grimmjow et Ichigo se retrouvèrent donc à faire les boutiques ensemble. Ce qui tombait bien, ils avaient à peu près les mêmes goûts en ce qui concerne celles-ci. Plus du genre à aller dans les boutiques punk et rock que celle que l'on pouvait qualifier de normale ou classe. Mais avant de s'aventurer dans ces petites cavernes d'Ali-Baba à vêtements, le roux avait voulu consulté son compte, histoire de voir à combien s'élever leur tarif. Les deux jeunes hommes faillirent tomber à la renverse quand ils virent la somme : 1.377.154 Yens*.

- Putain ! C'est quoi cette somme ! S'écria le bleuté.

- Ferme-la, tu vas attirer les regards.

- On le fait déjà.

- Ouais, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Fit Ichigo en s'éloignant du guichet.

- On peut aller faire les boutiques sans se limiter alors ?

- S'tu veux. De toute façon, mieux vaut prendre une certaine avance en ce qui concerne les fringues. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour les jours qui vont suivre. En fait même directement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Dis-moi, aurais-tu peur ? Susurra le bleuté au creux de l'oreille de l'autre.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt ton cas chaton ? répondit du tac-au-tac l'orangé sur le même ton.

- Tu m'prends pour qui ?

- Pour toi, chaton. Bon tu viens ?

- Salop, tu vas me le payer. Et arrêtes de m'appeler chaton !

- Mais oui, mais oui.

Ichigo entrait déjà dans une boutique en prononçant cette phrase et en éclatant de rire.

L'autre entra juste derrière lui en fulminant. Le vendeur en voyant arrivé ces deux énergumènes haussa un sourcil, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à foutre le bordel ou il les foutait dehors. Quoique reconnaissant le roux, il en doutait. Un sourire sadique vint illuminer son visage en même temps que les clochettes au bout de ses piques émirent un son.

**XXX**

Aux alentours de 17 heures, les deux garçons avaient rejoint leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils en avaient légèrement assez des magasins. Ils virent qu'Ulquiorra était déjà sur place, à la terrasse d'un café. Ils le rejoignirent à la consternation de Grimmjow, moins il voyait ce dépressif, mieux il se portait. Et puis, il aurait préféré rester seul avec Ichigo un peu plus longtemps. Trop plongeaient dans leurs essayages, il ne lui avait même pas posé ses questions. _Quel con !_ pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent arriver Hisagi avec un Renji qui semblait complètement HS.

- Putain ! Il m'a trainé partout, fait essayer des tonnes de truc et encore j'ai eu le droit qu'à la moitié de ce que lui a essayé ! C'est un malade ce gars !

- Et c'est ton mec. Lui rappela Ichigo. Ainsi, tu es un fana de magasins ?

- J'adore ! s'exclama le tatoué 69.

- Quand je disais que t'étais une fille…

- Hé ! Je t'emmerde Ichi !

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par un surnom toi ? demanda Grimmjow méfiant.

- Depuis qu'on s'est rapproché dans le canapé, n'est-ce pas Ichi ?

- Oh, j'avais bien interrompu quelque chose alors. Cracha le bleuté.

Renji dont la respiration redevenait normale jeta un regard en coin à son amant.

- Tiens donc…

- Oh là ! Du calme, y'a rien entre moi et Shuuhei ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore penser vous. J'vous jure.

- Renji, me dis pas que tu crois Grimmjow !

- J'sais pas…

Hisagi étira un micro sourire. Son amant avait décidé de jouer. Il le prit donc par le cou, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Les deux jeunes hommes devinrent rapidement le point de mire de toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux. Cela ne les dérangeait nullement puisqu'ils continuèrent. Ne se doutant pas que cela pourrait porter préjudice à un de leur compagnon, qui lui-même n'avait pas remarqué deux hommes assis plus loin.

* environ 10.000 €

**XXX**

Fin chapitre 2

Voilà, le premier petit couple est posé !

J'essaierais de vous poster la suite le plus vite possible, quoique…suspens non ?

Je ne suis pas sadique (juste un petit peu)

J'attends vos petites reviews avec impatience pour voir si vous trouvez l'identité des deux hommes. J'offre un mars à celui ou celle qui trouvera ! Bonne chance. :D

Bisous all :P


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrouvailles inattendues

Désolé pour cet énorme retard ! C'est même pas énorme, c'est colossal. Enfin, j'ai été pas mal prise entre examens, hôpital et autre…

Tout ça pour dire que voici le troisième chapitre ! Et aussi que je me suis mise sérieusement à son écriture. Résultat déjà deux autres chapitres d'écrit et un bien entamé. Mais bon j'ai trois autres fics en cours. Même si elle devenue ma priorité puisque j'ai beaucoup d'inspi pour elle. ^^

Enjoy ^^

Musique : Supermassive black Hole de Muse. Les paroles correspondent plus au moins au paragraphe du dessus.

**XXX**

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles inattendues.**

- Kurosaki-sama ?

L'exclamation de son sous-filtre le surprit. Surtout en l'entendant prononcer CE nom. Il se retourna donc lentement en suivant la direction pointée par le doigt de l'autre. La première chose qu'il vit fut toute les têtes tournées vers un même point. Puis ce fut deux hommes en train de s'embrasser sans gène à une table. Et finalement, il lâcha son biscuit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une touffe orangé si reconnaissable.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est bien lui n'est-ce pas Nnoitra-sama ?

- Oui Tesla, c'est bien lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

- Ce sont ses amis ?

- Non, je ne les ai jamais vus.

Il détailla chaque homme présent à la table du roux de la tête aux pieds. Ils ne semblaient pas dangereux selon lui quoique, le gothique lui donnait froid dans le dos. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que son chef foutait ici ? Ils le recherchaient depuis plusieurs semaines et voilà qu'il le trouve en bonne compagnie à un café ? Le brun se leva de toute sa taille et avança d'un pas rapide en direction de la table, malgré la protestation de son cadet :

- Attendez Nnoitra-sama !

En passant entre les différentes tables, il ramena l'attention sur lui de fait de sa grande, très grande taille, mais surtout l'attention de deux yeux ambres. Il ancra ses propres prunelles dans leurs jumelles et ne les lâcha plus, même en arrivant à destination :

- Kurosaki-sama !

Son appel rugissant fit tourner la tête des quatre autres occupants de la table qui ne l'avaient pas vu arrivé.

- Oï t'es qui toi ? Demanda méchamment le bleuté.

- Toi la ferme !

- Quoi ! J'vais t'tuer. Fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole pourtant arrêté par un :

- Grim', tu te calmes tout de suite.

La voix calme et glaciale figea tous les clients du café. Celui à qui on donnait un ordre tourna la tête pour voir l'expression sereine d'Ichigo. Cette apparence contrastait tellement avec le ton que ça en était effrayant. Aussi effrayant que l'expression de leur première altercation, voir plus. L'orangé se leva et lança au reste du groupe :

- J'en ai pour un bout de temps j'crois. Emmenez mes paquets pour moi s'vous plait. Et, interdiction de me suivre.

- Tu seras là à l'heure ? Demanda innocemment Hisagi.

- J'essayerai.

- Fais tout pour. J'crois pas qu'ça lui plairait.

- Ouais ouais.

Le groupe suivit des yeux leur compagnon s'en aller avec le brun et un blond qui les avait rejoint.

- Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer. J'crois que plus personne a envie de faire les boutiques si ?

- Mmh non, tu m'as crevé. Mais c'est qui vous pensez ?

- J'en sais rien Renji. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avant qu'on parte prendre notre douche ?

- Je sais, mais c'est bizarre.

Le bleuté fixait toujours la direction qu'avait pris le roux. C'est quoi c'bordel ? Etait la seule phrase qui tournait dans son esprit.

**XXX**

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

C'était la question que posait Nnoitra à Ichigo depuis quelques minutes déjà. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir répondre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question Nnoitra. Que fait l'un de mes plus importants gars ici ?

- A votre avis ! Depuis que vous avez disparu sans laisser de traces, tout le monde vous cherche. Même la police !

- Tu vas me dire que sa seigneurie Byakuya me cherche ?

- Ouais, il a mis le commissariat sans dessus-dessous pour vous retrouver.

- C'est la meilleure ça, le si distant Byakuya Kuchiki serait dans tout ses états pour moi ? C'est trop drôle.

Le roux riait d'un rire moqueur, ce qui eut le don d'agacer légèrement son sous-filtre. Ce fut pourtant Tesla qui continua :

- Kurosaki-sama, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous faîtes ici en plein Tokyo avec des inconnus ?

- ça, ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Hein ! J'vous signale que vous êtes le boss ! Quand vous êtes pas là, y'en a qui vise vot' place et ça, ça crée un gros bordel.

- Hé bien, pourquoi ne les remets-tu pas à leur place Nnoi' ? T'es pourtant doué pour faire ça non ?

Le regard glacé que lança Ichigo à son lieutenant le figea instantanément. Oh oui qu'il connaissait ce regard. Celui qui le recevait été généralement mort dans les heures qui suivaient, s'il n'était d'aucune utilité bien sur. Il avala sa salive et demanda d'une voix plus docile qu'auparavant :

- Quand allez-vous revenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que je reste ici.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tiens mon numéro.

Il lui balança son portable.

- Si vous avez un problème, appelle. Je gèrerai le clan à distance. Et si par malheur l'un de nos gars essaie de s'élever plus haut que sa place, transmets-lui ceci : « Si tu ne veux pas mourir par ma main petit merdeux, alors rabaisses-toi au rang des sous-merdes et garde ta queue entre tes jambes. »

Les deux autres étaient figés par l'attitude menaçante de leur chef. Le ton froid et menaçant, les yeux glacés qui lançaient des éclairs, c'était cette attitude qui l'avait élevé au rang de boss. Personne ne faisait le poids face à lui. Toute la ville de Karakura le connaissait de renommée, pas par son nom, mais par son surnom : Zangetsu. Seul ses lieutenants et ses plus proches amis pouvaient prononcer son véritable nom. Si par hasard un malheureux le prononçait alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était la torture. La froideur de leur clan était bien connue après tout. C'est pour cela que toutes les forces policières de leur ville étaient concentrées sur eux, voir même celles des villes voisines puisque leurs actions ne se limitaient pas à Karakura.

Mais ce qui faisait la particularité de leur bande au sein du milieu était le fait que leur boss ne soit pas terré dans son antre. Non, il était au contraire, toujours en première ligne. Dans les bagarres, dans les conflits, même dans les décisions. Il dirigeait tout d'une main de fer et personne ne le contredisait. Comment contredire quelqu'un qui pouvait vous briser d'un petit doigt ? Impossible pour tout homme censé. Les seuls qui ont essayé, se sont retrouvés soit à l'hôpital, soit à la morgue. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui turlupiner Nnoitra depuis quelques minutes, son chef n'avait-il pas dit : « ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que je reste ici. ». Qui ou quoi pouvait retenir son chef ici ? Il demanda encore une fois, en ayant peu d'espoir de réponse :

- Pourquoi restez-vous ici ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne te dirai rien sur mes raisons d'être ici. Maintenant rentre au bercail, annonce leur que je suis bien vivant et que si un seul remet en doute ma place, je viendrai m'occuper personnellement de son cas. Compris ?

- Haï ! Les deux voix avaient répondu à l'unisson.

- Sur ce…

Nnoitra et Tesla regardaient la silhouette de leur chef s'éloignait jusqu'à sa disparition au milieu de la foule. Le premier poussa un long soupire :

- Bordel, il est pas possible. Le pire, c'est que j'peux rien faire pour l'obliger à revenir.

- Mais, Nnoitra-sama, il vous a donné son numéro, cela ne prouve-t-il pas qu'il a confiance en vous et qu'il n'a pas abandonné le clan comme certaines rumeurs le disaient ?

- Mouais, quoiqu'il en soit j'aim'rais bien savoir c'qui s'trame dans sa tête parfois.

- C'est impossible ! Même Rukia-sama n'y arrive pas et c'est celle qui connait le mieux Zangetsu-sama.

- Je sais. Bon on y va, comme tu l'as dit, il doit avoir assez confiance en moi pour m'avoir donné des ordres. Et j'veux savoir c'était qui ces gars avec lui au café.

- Haï !

Ils sortirent de la ruelle avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule, quoique le brun fût toujours repérable avec sa taille énorme, pour s'engouffrer finalement dans une voiture noire un peu plus loin.

**XXX**

- Oï ! C'est presque l'heure et il est toujours pas revenu !

Dans le quartier des cinq jeunes hommes prostitués, quatre s'inquiétaient du sort du cinquième. Grimmjow, qui avait prononcé cette phrase, était comme une puce sur son canapé voulant à tout moment sortir pour partir à la recherche du rouquin. Le couple quant à lui était enlacé dans le fauteuil opposé, mais au lieu de s'embrasser ou de se câliner, ils avaient un regard inquiet en fixant la porte d'espoir qu'elle s'ouvrirait sur un roux aux sourcils froncés naturellement. Le dernier, enfoncé dans son mutisme comme à son habitude, avait les yeux fermés comme si il priait.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais ce fut une tignasse brune et non rousse qui se présenta à la porte. Ils serrèrent les dents et les deux amoureux se séparèrent. Il n'était pas l'heure et leur patron venait les chercher ? Celui-ci les regarda d'un air moqueur et sa voix ironique leur fit dresser les poils :

- Eh bien, quel accueil ! Je ne sens que des regards glacés à mon encontre. Tient, où est Ichigo ?

Devant la non réponse de ses étalons comme il aimait les appelés, il se dirigea vers les chambres. Le bleuté se leva et se planta devant son patron :

- J'croyais que c'était nos espaces personnels et qu'vous pouviez pas y entrer !

- C'est vrai, mais celui de Kurosaki est l'exception mon cher Grimmjow. Alors maintenant, tu me laisse passer ou tu le regretteras.

Le garçon allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha :

- Du calme Grim'.

Aïzen détourna la tête pour voir Ichigo appuyé sur le bâti de la porte d'entrée. Il entendit également les soupirs de soulagement des quatre autres, puis vit une tornade bleu passée devant lui. Le bleuté se retrouva en un instant devant le roux, les sourcils fronçaient et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Cette image amena un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du rouquin.

- Eh bien chaton, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

- La ferme ! C'était qui ces types ?

- Ces types ?

La voix d'Aïzen leur rappela sa présence. Le roux fronça les sourcils pour tourner la tête vers son patron :

- Rien de bien intéressant, juste des types qui aimaient pas ma couleur de cheveux.

- Oh, je vois. Fit Aïzen en s'approchant du roux. Et ils aimaient celle de Grimmjow et de Renji ?

- A croire qu'il n'y a que les roux qu'ils n'aiment pas.

- Vraiment ?

Le ton sensuel utilisé par Aïzen n'échappa à personne. Les doigts de celui-ci caressèrent le long du visage du roux pour s'attarder sur ses joues puis sur ses lèvres. Les yeux s'ancrèrent dans les ambres menaçantes de l'autre ce qui amena de nouveau un sourire sur le visage impassible du brun. Toujours en fixant ces prunelles de lave et en tenant le menton du roux, il déclara :

- Pour votre premier soir, je vais moi-même choisir vos tenues dans ce que vous avez, après, ce sera selon votre choix.

Il se détacha presque à regret de son rouquin pour se diriger vers les différents paquets posés plus loin. Les cinq garçons prirent chacun leurs paquets et laissèrent examiner leurs tenues par Aïzen. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci avait finit ses choix et laissa les garçons repartirent vers leur chambres pour prendre une douche et se changer. Mais une idée germa dans son esprit et un sourire pervers s'inscrivit sur ses traits. Il suivit le roux dans sa chambre après que tous soit parti. A peine entré qu'il entendit :

- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu l'avais prévu, ce n'est pas étonnant venant de ta part après tout, Zangetsu-san.

Le roux fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le brun du coin des yeux. Le ton poli employé l'avait surpris, mais il se rendit compte par l'expression ironique de l'autre que ce n'était que pour se moquer de lui.

- Eh bien, déshabilles-toi.

La voix toujours moqueuse l'exaspéra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'exécuta, après tout c'était son but, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il entendit le glissement d'habits sur le sol à sa suite et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une expression de dégout sur son visage. Il entra sous la douche et commença à faire couler de l'eau lorsqu'un corps se colla au sien. Il retint de justesse un frisson de dégout. La voix sensuelle de son patron retentit à son oreille :

- Embrasses-moi.

- Et si je refuse ?

Une cuisse s'insinua entre ses jambes et pressa légèrement sur son pénis.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'attend si tu refuses, et aussi ce qui attend tes sœurs.

Les yeux ambre lancèrent une nouvelle fois des éclairs.

- Je n'imagine pas le nombre de fois où je serai mort si tes yeux pouvaient tirés des balles. Maintenant, embrasses-moi.

Le roux se retourna pour faire face au brun et posa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Celles-ci s'empressèrent de répondre et le baisé, que le roux voulait chaste et rapide, devint une longue bataille aérienne entre les deux langues. Aïzen passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour le bloquer contre la paroi de la douche. Ses mains glissaient sur la peau bronzée et retraçaient les cicatrices. Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de prendre son temps, il n'allait pas se gêner. Il aimait leurs petites sauteries en coup de vent dans son bureau mais il fallait un peu de changement parfois. Il souleva le jeune homme de terre et passa ses mains sous ses fesses. Il les caressa goulument et l'une de ses mains se glissa entre elles. Il enfonça un doigt doucement dans l'orifice du jeune homme et commença de léger va et viens. Il put lire la surprise de sa victime se peindre sur son visage. Il sourit en se disant que lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était si doux aujourd'hui. Mais il n'en dirait rien. Un deuxième doigt pénétra le roux pour rejoindre son confrère et engager un mouvement de ciseau. Aïzen reprit les lèvres entre-ouverte devant lui et se surprit encore une fois par sa douceur. Il fit passer un troisième doigt et tâta l'intérieur à la recherche du point G du jeune homme. Il sentit d'un coup le corps contre lui se raidir, il sourit encore une fois pour continuer à taquiner la tache. Il retira ses doigts après un petit moment et remarqua que malgré les tortures auxquelles il était soumis, le roux ne montrait aucun signe de gémissements ou autres plaintes naturelles lors de ces échanges. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu as vraiment un contrôle de tes émotions étonnant Ichigo. Même après tout ça tu n'as pas émis le simple bruit. Si ton corps ne réagissait pas en conséquence, je pourrais croire que tu es insensible à mes caresses.

Il plaça son propre membre à l'entrée du roux et le pénétra doucement, tellement différemment de son habitude. Il commença une longue série de va et viens en accélérant petit à petit, allant de plus en plus loin. Quand il commença à sentir la post-éjaculation de son partenaire autour de son membre, il augmenta la rapidité de ses mouvements et finalement se libéra à l'intérieur de l'autre en émettant un râle rauque alors qu'Ichigo se déversait sur leur torse. Sortie de sa léthargie du à sa montée de plaisir, Aïzen reposa le corps qu'il tenait toujours contre lui et commença à le nettoyer. Ce geste surpris le roux qui plissa légèrement les yeux s'attendant à quelque chose de suspect, mais rien ne vint.

- Je ne te ferai plus rien aujourd'hui Ichigo. N'oublie pas que tu travailles dans une heure et j'ai besoin de toi au meilleur de ta forme. Maintenant, laisse-toi faire, tu es mon magnifique étalon dont je dois faire briller le pelage.

Suite à ces mots, le brun s'activa à laver chaque partie du corps en face de lui méticuleusement. Ses gestes étaient professionnels et il n'y eut aucun débordement comme il l'avait dit. Le roux se sentait humilier d'être ainsi traiter, comme un jouet que l'on lustre mais n'en dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Si il faisait le moindre geste contre son tortionnaire, ses petites sœurs seraient torturés ou même pire tuées. Il serra les dents et les poings en pestant contre sa faiblesse. Lui Ichigo Kurosaki, connu sous le nom de Zangetsu le boss de l'une des organisations les plus craintes, était nettoyé par un homme qui se jouait de lui à tout moment.

Sousuke remarqua la frustration de l'homme devant lui mais se contenta de continuer son œuvre. A quoi lui servirait-il de donner un léger espoir de dignité à l'autre ? Par ce comportement et ces menaces, il était sur que le roux resterait avec lui. Il contempla une dernière fois le corps parfait devant lui et déclara :

- Voilà, tu peux t'essuyer et t'habiller pendant que je finis ma propre toilette.

Il regarda le roux qui sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard assassin. Finalement, il n'était plus aussi certain de ses pensées d'il y a quelques secondes à peine.

- Décidément, tu es bien difficile à dresser Ichigo Kurosaki.

**XXX**

Après s'être habillé, Ichigo s'était allongé sur son lit en attendant qu'Aïzen sorte enfin de sa salle d'eau. Il repensait à la rencontre de l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de tomber sur l'un de ses gars. Il ferma les yeux et se repassa les visages de tout ceux sous son commandement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle d'une bride de son histoire :

**Flash back :** _Deux collégiens se tenaient la main sur la rive d'une rivière. Ils riaient en cœur, heureux et insouciant. Soudain un coup de feu retentit et la balle perdue se ficha dans le cœur de l'un d'eux._

Il rouvrit les yeux subitement et rencontra le visage d'Aïzen suspendu au-dessus du sien. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et la mine soucieuse. Ichigo se releva et ne vit pas les deux bras l'attraper pour le plaquer contre un buste puissant.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ichigo ?

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas. N'oublie pas que je suis ton patron.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous dis qu'y'a rien alors foutez-moi la paix !

Après s'être débattu violemment, Ichigo réussit à sortir de la prise d'Aïzen et le regarda avec des yeux froids et menaçants ainsi que tous les muscles tendus prêt à attaquer. La brun comprit que son employé n'était pas du tout en état de discuter et qu'il fallait encore moins l'énerver davantage. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à lui. Il lui dit tout de même d'un ton froid contrastant avec les tons sensuels et doux qu'il avait utilisés jusque là :

- Très bien. Calmes-toi et rejoins-nous au club. Ne sois pas trop long non plus.

Il sortit après un dernier regard sur le roux. Celui-ci s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre lui en posant sa tête au creux de sa main. Pourquoi cette scène lui revenait en tête alors qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier ces dernières années ? Etait-ce le fait de voir le couple Shuuhei/Renji qui lui rappelait cette époque ? Il soupira encore une fois avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de la poser contre la surface lisse derrière lui avant de tenter de se calmer.

**XXX**

Aïzen trouva les quatre jeunes hommes installés dans les canapés en ressortant de la chambre d'Ichigo. Ceux-ci écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant leur patron sortir de cette chambre. Il leur déclara :

- Bon allons-y.

- Eh mais Ichigo n'est pas encore là !

- Il nous rejoindra rapidement ne vous en faîtes pas.

Tous se lancèrent un regard inquiet et pensèrent tous la même chose. Grimmjow serra les poings, il détestait encore plus son patron. Renji et Hisagi se regardèrent et une compréhension mutuelle passa entre eux. Tandis qu'Ulquiorra fixa la porte de la chambre du roux en plissant légèrement les sourcils avant de les reporter sur son patron et les éclairs qui passèrent dans les émeraudes de ses yeux auraient donné froid dans le dos à n'importe qui si ils avaient été aperçut. Ils suivirent quand même le brun vers la sortie et se retrouvèrent au club face à d'autres personnes.

- Je vous présente mes autres employés. Kyorakou Shunsui et Ukitake Jyushiro qui seront les barmans. Après voici Shinji Hirako, Rose, Love, Kira Izuru et IlForte Grantz qui sont gogodanceurs. Yammy qui sera le videur et finalement Sayzel Apporro Grantz qui est votre « secrétaire ». Il devrait également avoir une serveuse du nom de Hallibel, mais elle ne sera pas là ce soir, son avion a du retard. C'est tout pour l'équipe qui vous encadrera. Ah j'oubliais, Hallibel sera aussi celle qui s'occupe des chambres après votre passage, alors ce soir…Sayzel tu t'en occuperas.

- Bien Aïzen-sama.

Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient déjà surpris par l'assortiment devant eux mais le fait qu'ils respectent autant Aïzen jusqu'à l'appeler « Aïzen-sama » les surpris encore plus. C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant passer Ichigo. Ses yeux s'arrondir légèrement en découvrant une certaine personne mais il n'en fit rien et prit son visage impassible habituel pour s'avancer vers le groupe.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont tous là, je peux à leur tour vous les présenter, voici les cinq prostitués : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Hisagi Shuuhei, Renji Abaraï, Ulquiorra Schiffer et Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il y eut un léger sifflement dans la salle.

- Qu'y a-t-il Shinji ? demanda Aïzen.

- Rien, c'est juste que Gin s'est surpassé cette fois.

- En effet. Bon maintenant, tout le monde en place. Shinji, Rose, montraient leur un peu de vos mouvements pour leur montrer la B.A. du métier.

- Ok

Les deux interpellé montèrent sur la scène et commencèrent des déhanchés et différents mouvements sur les barres devant les yeux ahuris de Renji et Grimmjow et indifférents de Shuuhei, Ichigo et Ulquiorra.

- Putain, peuvent toujours mourir pour que je fasse ça.

- C'est pas si dramatique tu sais Grim'.

- Tu plaisante Hisa ! C'est quoi cette façon de bouger ?

- Ren ! Tu t'es embarqué là-dedans, alors maintenant tu le fais c'est tout. Et avec un peu de « chance » tu seras plus dans les box qu'ici alors ne te plaints pas.

- Mais…

- Bon les gars vous montez ou j'dois venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le blond qui les avait interpellés. Grimmjow allait lui envoyé une pique lorsqu'il vit Ichigo monter avec aisance sur la scène. Les quatre se figèrent en fixant le roux. Shinji sourit et lança :

- Toujours aussi habile Ichi.

- La ferme Shinji.

- Oooh ! Tu pourrais être plus sympa, ça faisait longtemps.

- Et ça faisait du bien.

- Méchant ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

- On a rien vécu du tout ouais.

- Bon ok, j'oublie si tu nous exécute une danse magnifique sur ces barres, ça te va ?

- S'tu veux de toute façon j'ai pas le choix sinon mon chaton ne bougera pas son petit cul pour que je puisse mater.

Hisagi, Renji et Ulquiorra pouffèrent discrètement à l'entente de ses mots et Grimmjow lui rougit légèrement sans le vouloir mais engueula tout de même le roux :

- Va t'faire foutre ! J'suis pas ton chaton !

- Attends-moi Ichi, y'a pas que toi qu'y'a envie de mater quelqu'un.

Hisagi grimpa sur la scène avec moins d'aisance que le précédent et se rapprocha de lui.

- Hisa !

- Chuuut, tais-toi et observe Ren.

Tous les employés vinrent se réunir devant celle-ci pour ne pas rater le spectacle. Aïzen lui se plaça au bar à côté de Kyorakou et Ukitake qui le préparaient avant de s'arrêter pour profiter eux aussi du spectacle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent chacun d'un côté de la scène d'un commun d'accord. Ukitake lança la musique de son bar.

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent un déhanchement suggestif devant les yeux médusés des autres personnes présentes. Chacun attrapant la barre verticale à son côté, ils glissèrent tout deux, avec toujours un déhanchement aguichant. Se tournant pour exposer leurs fesses aux futurs regards pervers que la salle abritera. Revenant de face pour faire d'autres mouvements avec la barre. Chacun de son côté exécutait une chorégraphie bien à eux, mais tout aussi provocatrice. Peignant des expressions perverses sur leur visage.

Puis, ils tournèrent leur tête pour observer l'autre et se léchèrent les lèvres en le fixant dans les yeux perversement. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le milieu de la scène en adoptant une démarche sensuelle et déhanchée au rythme de la musique mais toujours les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. S'arrêtant à chaque barre rencontrée et se débraillant un peu plus de leur vêtement.

**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?**

Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive 

Arrivés au milieu, la veste d'Hisagi pendait misérablement autour de ses avant-bras et son pantalon ne couvrait que la moitié de ses fesses, du côté d'Ichigo, son T-shirt n'était plus ajusté et son bouton de pantalon ainsi que sa fermeture avaient sautés. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, les doigts du roux parcourant la mâchoire du brun, celui-ci glissant son corps contre son vis-à-vis en ondulant sensuellement le bassin.

**I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth**

Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul )

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive 

Ichigo retourna vivement le brun et plaqua son bassin contre les fesses de l'autre qui passa ses bras derrière la tête du rouquin. Ils commencèrent de légers mouvements de bassin pour finir par se baisser lentement et se relever tout aussi lentement plusieurs fois.

**Supermassive Black Hole  
Supermassive Black Hole  
Supermassive Black Hole  
Supermassive Black Hole**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **

**(You set my soul alight) **

Ils se détachèrent ensuite pour passer leur mains sous les habits de l'autre et les enlever un peu plus tout en gardant cacher les parties clés de leur corps. Ils se collèrent d'un coup pour se trémousser collés et Ichigo passa sa langue dans le cou d'Hisagi à la fin de la chanson.

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(You set my soul)**

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive Black Hole  
Supermassive Black Hole  
Supermassive Black Hole  
Supermassive Black Hole 

Les spectateurs à cette scène étaient figés lorsque la musique prit fin. Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent enfin les yeux de l'autre pour tomber des têtes d'ahuries. Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Cela eut le don de sortir les autres de leur torpeur et de nombreux applaudissements vinrent saluer les deux danseurs. Ils se sourirent et se réajustèrent. La voix appréciatrice d'Aïzen se fit entendre :

- Bien, très bien. C'est l'un des meilleurs duos que je n'ai jamais vu. Comportez-vous comme ça devant les clients et je vous donnerai une avance.

- Haï.

Le patron adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus à Kurosaki et repartit dans son bureau.

- Oï Ichi ! T'es devenu bon avec le temps.

- La ferme Shinji, j't'ai rien demandé.

- Mais je m'en fou, j'ai jus….

- Ichi ! S'écria une voix, coupant ainsi le blond

- Oui chaton ?

- Qu'est-ce…J'suis pas ton chaton merde !

- Tu veux quoi au lieu de raconter des conneries ?

- Mais je t'emmerde !

- Moi je t'aime, tu disais ?

- Raah ! J'abandonne. T'as appris où à faire ça ?

- Tiens j'avoue être assez curieux aussi. S'incrusta une autre voix.

- Pas toi aussi Shuuhei.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua sur un ton ironique l'interpelé.

- Secret.

- Encore ! T'en as beaucoup des secrets… Soupçonna Grimmjow

- J'vous en parle pas, il a même un parfum secret.

- Un parfum ? demanda dans l'un de ses rares moments de parole Ulquiorra.

- Ouaip, ce midi j'lui ai demandé il mettait quoi comme parfum et il m'a répondu « secret » aussi. Répondit Hisagi avec une moue boudeuse.

Shinji se tourna brutalement vers le roux et le regarda avec insistance, si bien que celui-ci comprit aisément son but. Mais il lui fit signe d'attendre d'être seul pour aborder ce sujet-là. Ichigo remarqua soudainement la disparition du rouge de la bande.

- Euh Hisa ?

- Quoi ?

- Il est où Renji ?

Les quatre prostitués se mirent à tourner la tête dans tout les sens dans l'optique de trouver une tignasse rouge et ce fut Ulquiorra qui la trouva en premier. Il indiqua la direction à Ichigo qui, en voyant l'air fermé du tatoué, comprit aisément la cause de son renfrognement. Il alla près de Shuuhei et lui indiqua la position du rouge.

- Pourquoi il s'isole comme ça ?

- T'as pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- T'es son mec j'te signale.

Le brun sembla recevoir une illumination et se dirigea vers son amant. Ichigo le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne et les vit quitter la salle.

Le bleuté et l'autre brun vinrent le retrouver.

- Y se passe quoi avec lui ?

- Rien d'important Grim', maintenant vous m'excusez, je dois aller parler à un idiot.

- Un idiot ?

Mais Grimmjow n'eut aucune réponse et constata qu'il était tout seul avec Ulquiorra. Il soupira :

- Pourquoi j'dois me retrouver seul avec toi ?

- C'est aussi pénible pour moi.

- Je t'emmerde.

-…

- T'aime ça que j't'emmerde ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à une bassesse aussi stupide.

- J'vais te tuer !

- Essaie et c'est toi qui seras à terre.

- Oh la, du calme les jeunes.

- Qui t'es toi ? Grogna méchamment le bleuté.

- C'est méchant ! Je suis Kyorakou Shunsui, l'un des barmans. Il faudrait écouter quand le patron parle. Ah, voici Jyuu-chan.

- Ouais c'est cool, maintenant j'dégage.

Grimmjow se dirigea vers les fauteuils et se laissa tomber dedans sans un regard pour les autres et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de calme autrement il allait faire une connerie. Il songea à Ichigo et se demanda où il était parti.

Après le départ du bleuté, Ulquiorra eut un petit soupire.

- Il est vraiment comparable à un volcan n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers l'homme au chapeau de paille. Il paraissait jovial et surtout grand enfant. L'autre aux cheveux blancs semblait plus paternel, non en fait, papa poule. Ces constatations firent soupirer un peu plus le jeune homme. Non franchement, il n'y avait personne d'intéressant à part le roux. Il partit sans dire un mot vers un canapé bien éloigné du bleuté et s'installa, laissant plantés les deux hommes. Kyorakou soupira et lança :

- Eh ben, que d'ambiance dans ce petit groupe. Un volcan et un muet, je me demande vraiment comment sont les trois autres.

- Je te l'accorde, ces deux là ne semblent pas très sociables.

Ils repartirent vers le bar continuer leur rangement, Ukitake luttant pour que les bouteilles arrivent pleine à leur place et non pas vide devant la grande soif légendaire de son ami.

**XXX**

Hisagi avait entrainé Renji dehors malgré la légère bruine qui envahissait maintenant Tokyo. Il le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses mains sur chacune des joues de son amant pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ren ?

- Rien.

- Tu mens, je le lis dans tes yeux. C'est à cause de la dance ?

Le rouge voulut tourner son visage mais les deux mains l'en empêchèrent.

- C'est pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

- …Ouais…

Hisagi sourit. Son amant était vraiment un idiot.

- C'est une dance Ren, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et puis c'est notre job.

- Justement c'est ça le problème !

L'emportement soudain du tatoué surprit le brun.

- C'est que, je viens juste de comprendre la portée de notre boulot. D'autre pourront te toucher, te prendre et je serai dans la pièce d'à côté. Peut-être même en train de faire la même chose. Je te veux à moi Hisa, et à personne d'autre. Même Ichigo. Le fait de te voir te trémousser contre lui sur la scène m'a rendu fou, j'ai du me contrôler pour pas aller le frapper et te prendre dans mes bras. Et encore plus quand il t'a léché le cou.

Shuuhei tressaillie l'espace d'un instant à ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas pu retenir un frisson d'excitation au contact de la langue sur sa nuque. Ichigo avait sur lui un contrôle total pendant la dance. Il ne le niera pas, il était complètement devenu un pantin entre ses mains. Un pantin qui exécutait les bons gestes au bon moment. Il avait compris par cette dance et même déjà pressenti avant que le roux n'était pas un jeune homme normal, qu'il avait une aura supérieur à celles des autres.

Il se força à couper le fil de sa pensée pour retrouver les yeux marron tendant vers le rouge devant lui. Ceux-ci semblaient désespérés.

- Ren, je pensais que tu avais déjà compris l'ampleur de notre job. La prostitution n'est pas un milieu facile loin de là. Mais si nous résistons à ses épreuves, alors nous serons le couple le plus soudé au monde. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, pense que c'est moi qui te fais l'amour, mais évite de crier mon nom, ça c'est pas conseillé. De mon côté, je ne cesserai de penser à toi Renji. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

- Haï, alors, fais-moi l'amour maintenant Hisa.

Les yeux du brun lui sortirent de la tête, mais comprenant le chemin des pensées de son amant, il lui prit la main et le tira vers le quart' dans le but de répondre à ses attentes.

**XXX**

Shinji attendait quelqu'un dans l'un des box. Des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit comme celui-ci, quelle ironie. L'autre avait du bien rire sous sa cape. Le Shinji toujours libre comme l'air était réduit au rang d'esclave d'Aïzen. Et pire c'est que celui qui courrait après les culs des filles était devenu celui qui se faisait courser par des gars. Si sa situation n'était pas aussi pathétique, il en aurait ri. Mais, le fait est qu'il détestait cette situation. Et le pire c'est qu'avant de le revoir, il s'y complaisait.

- Tss, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu moi ?

- Des conneries à voir.

La voix le fit sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Comme d'habitude. Les yeux ambre sur lui le firent frissonner. Oh non il n'avait pas oublié. Toutes ces années passées à s'occuper de ce rouquin. Son élève. Le seul qui l'avait surpassé. Celui à qui il avait tout légué. Son savoir, son âme et même son corps dans une soirée trop alcoolisée. Il soupira :

- Tu as encore grandi, Ichi.

- Tu n'as pas plutôt rapetissé ?

- Très drôle. Tu peux me dire ce que toi tu fais là ?

- Après ton histoire. Voir mon maître ici m'a surpris tu sais. Ce même maître qui m'avait dit quelques années en arrière qu'il ne toucherait plus à des affaires douteuses. Ainsi que celui qui m'a quitté pour cette même raison.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais ne prends pas trop d'air avec moi gamin.

- J'en suis toujours un ?

- Tu as peut-être grandi et mûrit, tu es toujours un gamin pour moi.

- Si tu le dis. Mais un gamin plus responsable que toi. Puisque moi, je tiens toujours parole.

- Haï, haï. Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

- Et donc ?

- Donc quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- Je…

Le blond serra les poings. Raconter son échec à son vis-à-vis n'était pas la chose qu'il voulait le plus faire.

- Je n't'oblige à rien Shinji.

Il releva brutalement la tête. Ce jeune homme devant lui était vraiment le gamin d'avant ? Normalement il aurait déjà démarré au quart de tour et lui aurait sauté à la gorge pour lui faire cracher les informations.

- Il semblerait que tu ais compris. Je ne suis plus l'adolescent que tu as connu, maître. J'ai vu notre monde tel qu'il était et tellement de choses que je me suis fait une raison. Je me suis débarrassé de toutes les préoccupations inutiles et ne me concentre que sur ce que je dois faire. Exit l'adolescent insouciant.

- Je vois ça. Il poussa un énorme soupire. Ainsi l'élève qui avait dépassé le maître, devient le maître du maître. C'est ironique non ?

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as beaucoup changé aussi. C'est quoi ces long cheveux en plus ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Je pensais que tu aimais les long cheveux moi. Après tout ta copine en avait à l'époque.

- Si tu l'dis.

- Ichi… Quand ce mec parlait du parfum, c'est le sien ?

Shinji vit les yeux du roux se voilaient. Aucuns doutes là-dessus. Il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez son disciple. Le roux de son côté vit un flash d'une scène passée se déroulait devant ses yeux.

**Flash back :** _Deux collégiens se tenaient la main sur la rive d'une rivière. Ils riaient en cœur, heureux et insouciant. Soudain un coup de feu retentit et la balle perdue se ficha dans le cœur de l'un d'eux. Il tomba inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, mort sans raison. Mort sous le coup d'une erreur. Mort sous les yeux horrifiés de son ami, du petit ami, de l'amant, de l'être aimé. Ses lunettes tombaient sous le choc, ses cheveux bruns entourant gracieusement son visage. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut les deux bras tremblant mais tellement réconfortant autour de sa physionomie. _

Ichigo porta une main à son visage comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait. L'une de ses deux sources de faiblesse. Comment l'oublier ?

Hirako s'approcha du jeune homme et entoura ses épaules de ses long bras fins. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer le jeune homme. Ce souvenir n'était donc toujours pas rayer de sa mémoire. Il devait d'ailleurs être le seul au courant de ce drame à part le roux. Personne n'en avait jamais rien su. Et ceux qui savaient, étaient mort à l'heure actuelle. Tués par sa propre personne, dès sa première rencontre avec le roux. Il le revoie encore, serrant dans ses bras le corps inanimé de son amour contre lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là où il l'avait pris sous son aile. Et également ce jour là où…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les deux bras puissants qui enlacèrent sa taille. Il se dégagea le visage pour observer les yeux de son élève. Les yeux étaient de nouveau clairs. Déjà ? Il avait donc tout de même grandi de ce côté-là aussi.

- ça va mieux ?

- Haï.

- Alors c'est donc bien le sien.

- Haï, je ne peux pas m'en passer.

- Il le faudra Ichi. Tu ne peux pas toute ta vie rester accroché à ce souvenir.

- Je sais. Mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Laisse-moi faire mon deuil encore un peu.

Le blond ne dit rien mais serra un peu plus ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre. Il entendit un chuchotement à son oreille :

- Tu vas me le dire ou pas ?

- Non. Tu te moquerais et j'ai juste envie de rester comme ça un peu. Tu le permets ?

Un petit rire lui parvint.

- Baka.

- Je sais, gamin.

Les deux hommes eurent le même sourire. Nostalgique, mais emplit de douceur. Leur relation était toujours la même. Même après autant de temps. Et cette accalmie avant la tempête et l'enfer de la prostitution leur fit du bien. Jusqu'à ce que le gong sonne pour la première soirée des cinq prostitués.


	4. Chapter 4 : Zangetsu

Ohahyo mina-san !

Gomen pour le temps de parution sur FF mais je poste en priorité sur mon blog et j'au eu des problèmes avec celui-ci et donc j'en ai carrément oublié la publication ici x_x

Donc voici le chapitre 4 de Prostitution ! Et j'essaierai de publier la suite à la fin de la semaine. (C'est la rentrée !)

Merci pour les reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! D'ailleurs, je pense que certains et certaines auront des réponses à leurs questions dans les prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture, Yuuria.

**XXX**

**Chapitre 4 : Zangetsu.**

Ichigo et Shinji étaient de retour dans la salle principale où ils retrouvèrent le personnel au complet. Aïzen fit son entrée et annonça :

- Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous mettre en place. J'attends le meilleur de vous-même, je ne vous paie pas pour rien.

- Haï ! Répondirent-ils d'un seul homme.

Le patron eut un sourire satisfait et observa ses employés se mettre en place. Kyorakou et Ukitake s'installèrent derrière le bar, Yammy se posta devant la porte, Szaizel à sa place à côté du tableau et les gogo partirent derrière la scène tandis que les cinq prostitués y montèrent.

Ce fut l'heure et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques clients. Les acteurs de la soirée ne purent s'empêcher de constater que la plupart étaient des hommes d'affaires surement très riche. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les détails, commençant plutôt leur boulot. Les arrivistes prirent place sur les fauteuils rouges. Aïzen se déplaça de table en table pour les remercier de leur visite et leur souhaiter un bon moment.

Ichigo fut le premier appelé pour satisfaire un client, très vite suivit par Hisagi sous le regard incrédule de Renji. Il faut dire que ces deux là se remarquaient sur l'estrade. Leur danse sensuelle et provocatrice attirerait n'importe qui. Ils furent immédiatement remplacés par Hirako et Kira pour le plaisir des yeux des autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Le patron de l'endroit de cette débauche observait son affaire marcher sans accros depuis le bar. Enfin il touchait du bois. Kyorakou s'approcha de lui en essuyant l'un des verres.

- Eh bien, ces deux petits sont vraiment des phénomènes pour être demandés aussi rapidement. Mais celui de notre petit roux n'est-il pas le patron de l'entreprise montante du moment ? C'est quoi son nom déjà…

- Starck.

- Ah oui c'est ça, Starck. Par contre, je ne connais pas celui du brun.

- Normal, c'est un homme dans l'ombre du premier, son vice-président si je ne trompe.

- Je vois.

Une heure plus tard, le prostitué roux ressortait de sa loge avec son client qui semblait plus que satisfait. Son regard en disait long et surtout la façon dont il tenait la taille de l'autre. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit du bâtiment. Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux et rejeta la tête en arrière pour ensuite repartir en direction de la scène. Pourtant, il ne put l'atteindre que Szaizel lui rapportait une nouvelle demande. Il soupira et lança un regard au podium. Il croisa un instant un regard noisette qu'il connaissait très bien mais il détourna les yeux pour tomber sur un autre regard. Bleu électrique cette fois jusqu'à ce qu'on bonbon rose détourne l'attention de son détenteur. Le roux retourna donc dans la pièce où on l'attendait, à peine passer la porte qu'il retrouva son expression de prédateur…

Après ses ébats après son client, alors qu'il se préparait à repartir dans la salle principale, le temps payé écoulé, il fut surpris d'entendre :

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Les questions sur la vie personnelle des employés sont prohibées.

- Oh vraiment ? Pourtant j'aimerais en connaître plus sur toi, petite fraise délicieuse.

En disant ces mots, qui agacèrent légèrement le roux, l'homme s'était déplacé dans le dos de celui-ci pour l'enlacer et titiller ses tétons. Il lui déposait de légers baisers papillons dans le cou.

- Votre temps est dépassé.

La voix de Szaizel-Aporro sauva le jeune homme de son client envahissant. Il passa la porte en entendant un chuchotement.

- Je le saurais bien un jour, ma fraise.

Le rouquin dû faire un effort énorme pour ne pas claquer la porte. Cette colère ne passa pas inaperçue pour le gérant de l'endroit qui le rejoignit :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce client a enfreint deux de tes fichues règles ! Cracha-t-il.

Aïzen fronça les sourcils.

- Lesquelles ?

- Me toucher après la fin du temps payé et me questionner sur ma vie personnelle et mes raisons d'être ici.

- Tiens donc. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots. Retourne sur scène.

La lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de son employeur n'invitait pas à la discussion. D'un côté, cela rendait le roux indifférent, mais de l'autre, il se disait que ce ne serait pas la même chose pour son client. Il retourna sur scène mains dans les poches conscient de tout les regards braquaient sur lui. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soi. Ses précédentes séances avaient laissé sur lui l'odeur du sexe et du plaisir. Ses cheveux légèrement humides tout comme sa peau le rendaient quelque peu bestial et son regard, toujours vif et perçant n'avait pas changé. Tout poussait à le comparer à une bête sauvage très dangereuse, un prédateur attendant sa proie. Et l'hypnose marcha de nouveau lorsqu'il se remit à se déhancher sur la piste. Il remarqua au passage qu'aucun de ses collègues n'étaient présents et sourit discrètement pour reprendre deux secondes plus tard une expression provocatrices.

**XXX**

Dans une autre pièce régnait une ambiance toute différente. On y retrouvait Yammy, Aïzen et l'ancien client d'Ichigo.

- Excusez-moi, cher client, mais auriez-vous oublié les conditions pour passer un bon moment en compagnie de l'un de mes étalons ?

La voix mielleuse du maître des lieux n'était pas engageante, surtout si l'on considérait le sourire faux de celui-ci qui le rendait encore plus angoissant. Le salary-man en face de lui n'en menait pas large.

- Eh bien, auriez-vous perdu votre langue, cher client ?

L'homme était maintenant figé. C'était quoi ce type ?

-Très bien, comme vous ne semblez pas vouloir répondre, je prends cela pour un oui. Yammy je t'en prie.

La montagne de muscles se déplaça jusqu'à l'homme et enserra son cou, le faisant décollé de terre. La victime se débattit, essayant d'appeler à l'aide mais la musique de la salle adjacente couvrait toutes ses supplications. Et bientôt, le pauvre homme entreprenant mourut sous les yeux perçants d'Aïzen tranquillement adossé au mur avec une cigarette à la bouche. Il soupira un fil de fumé qui stationna devant son visage lui donnant un air encore plus menaçant et déclara d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Ceux qui enfreignent mes règles doivent mourir. En particulier ceux qui touchent à ce qui m'appartient, et lui, il m'appartient. Yammy, fais disparaître le corps.

Il se redressa et retourna dans la salle après l'acquiescement de son sous-filtre. Il ressentit immédiatement la chaleur et l'excitation y régnant. Son regard dévia sur la scène pour connaître la raison de cette effervescence et il vit son favori. A peine eut-il posé son regard sur lui qu'il sentit son désir grimpait en flèche. Les mouvements de l'autre étaient trop excitants et hypnotiques. Il se sentait même jaloux de Shinji qui accompagnait son bel étalon dans cette danse du diable. Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour y soulager son désir pressant. Décidément, Ichigo Kurosaki, qu'il soit Zangetsu ou non, lui appartiendrait. Il ne savait pas que celui-ci l'avait suivi des yeux et étudié sa réaction depuis la scène.

**XXX**

Dans l'une des chambres, un curieux échange avait lieu. Normalement des plaisirs charnels devraient s'assouvir, mais ce n'était nullement le cas.

- Boss, ce sont les dernières informations que l'on a reçu.

- ...C'est tout ? dit le boss le ton calme en saisissant la petite carte mémoire.

- Eh bien, quand j'étais dans la salle j'ai remarqué autre chose.

Non déconcerté par la non réaction de son chef, l'homme continua :

- Vous devriez faire attention à l'homme aux cheveux roux éclatants. Il a une aura de tueur plus forte que la notre et semble dangereux.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien. Si tu veux te rendre utile, fais plutôt des recherches sur lui.

-B…Bien boss.

On frappa à la porte :

- Le temps est écoulé.

- Nous sortons ! déclara à voix haute l'homme, puis plus bas : Je vous laisse boss.

- J'attends les résultats Shira.

L'homme sortit et partit rapidement, toutefois pas trop vite pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Le jeune homme resté en arrière eut un micro-soupire et réintégra la salle principale après avoir soigneusement rangé la carte dans sa poche. Il fixa ensuite la forme qui se mouvait en solo sur la scène sous les yeux des clients qui, pour la plupart, utilisaient leur main droite. Il sourit mais le réprima rapidement en se rendant compte de son geste. Depuis qu'il était ici, inexplicablement, il sentait quelque chose en lui changeait. Mais il repoussa bien vite ces pensées pour rejoindre son collègue et entamait avec lui une danse plus sensuelle qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

**XXX**

Aux petites lueurs du jour, le club ferma enfin ses portes. Les recettes étaient plus que satisfaisantes. Le gagnant de la nuit fut Ichigo avec six clients et beaucoup d'additionnels grâce à ses shows sur scène. Mais dans la tête du roux, il se doutait très bien du sort de l'un de ses clients, il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de la pièce où Aïzen l'avait emmenée. Il soupira et se laissa entraîner par ses collègues vers leur quartier. Là-bas, malgré leur fatigue évidente, ils prirent le temps de porter un toast à la fin de leur première nuit. Ce fut Hisagi qui s'en chargea :

- Bon…Eh bien, à notre première nuit ! Et aussi à la supériorité d'Ichi qui nous a bien ridiculisé en s'enfilant six clients et des additionnels. Kampaï !

- Kampaï ! Répondirent en cœur Renji et Grimmjow.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier demanda au roi de la nuit :

- Comment t'as fait pour en attirer autant ?

- C'est toi qui me demande ça alors que tu bandais en me voyant sur scène chaton ? rétorqua le roux, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Que…Mais c'est faux !

- Arrête de nier Grim', on l'a tous vu.

- Renji, la ferme.

- Il faut assumer les réactions de son corps Grimmjow.

- Hisa pas toi aussi ! Bon puisque c'est comme ça, je préfère parler au tombeau vivant.

- Tu fuis en te retournant vers moi ?

Le bleuté resta bouche-bée puis déclara :

- Tss. J'vais pieuter.

Il partit en laissant les trois autres à leurs éclats de rire. Oui, trois car Ulquiorra ne pouvait se le permettre, c'était hors personnalité. Il s'éclipsa d'ailleurs juste après l'autre pensant passé inaperçu, pourtant :

- Bonne nuit Ulqui.

Il fit glisser ses yeux d'émeraude vers le roux qui le fixait calmement. Il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en lui. Il repoussa cette idée et répondit d'une voix sans ton :

- Bonne nuit.

Peu après le départ du brun, ce fut le roux qui se leva :

- J'y vais.

Les deux restants lui répondirent d'un signe de main.

- Il a vraiment une aura spéciale.

- T'as raison. Sinon, on dort dans quelle chambre ?

- La mienne quelle question ! La tienne doit être un bordel sans nom.

- Je t'emmerde Shuuhei.

- Moi je t'aime.

Renji cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivera jamais à se faire aux déclarations inattendues de son amant, même ironiques. Quand il reprit ses esprits, Hisagi était déjà dans sa chambre. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qui le rejoignit.

**XXX**

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Ichigo sortait de la souche lorsque son portable vibra. Il le prit et fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom inscrit à l'écran. Il regarda l'heure, 6h00, et soupira avant de décrocher.

- T'as pas vu l'heure Jiruga ?

- Si, mais je ne connais pas vos horaires Kurosaki-sama.

- C'est bon, de toute façon j'étais réveillé. Que veux-tu ?

- Juste m'assurer d'une chose et vous avertir d'une autre. Vous voulez que je transmette votre numéro à personne, même Rukia-sama ?

- Tu as tout compris et surtout pas à elle. Elle me ferait une scène. Et de quoi voulais-tu m'informer ?

- Kuchiki Byakuya est sur Tokyo.

- Sa Seigneurie ? Pour moi ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûr mais c'est une possibilité non négligeable.

- Pfiouu, il est tenace.

- Kurosaki-sama, prenez-le plus au sérieux.

- Mais je suis très sérieux. Sinon autre chose ?

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes et le roux alla se coucher juste après.

**XXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'un des grands buildings du centre-ville.

- Starck-sama, vous avez un visiteur.

- Un visiteur ?

Le patron de la nouvelle multinationale releva la tête de ses papiers en étouffant un bâillement et passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Haï, c'est Kuchiki-sama, patron.

- Byakuya ? Faîtes-le entrer et qu'on apporte le thé.

- Bien.

Après quelques instants, Starck se leva avec un léger sourire pour accueillir son ami.

- Byakuya, comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait longtemps !

- Cela pourrait aller mieux. Et toi ? Ton entreprise a payé on dirait.

- Comme tu le vois, tout va pour le mieux. Pourquoi es-tu sur Tokyo ? Travail ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Toujours la même affaire ? Euh…Zangetsu c'est ça ? Le mec que tu recherche ?

- C'est bien ça.

- J'ai beau savoir que c'est vrai, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- De quoi ?

- Que toi, LE Byakuya Kuchiki, leader de la police, tu n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur cet homme. Il est doué.

- Très. Nous n'avons même pas réussi à trouver une seule des planques de son groupe. A chaque fois que nous pensons avoir une piste, elle s'avère fausse. De quoi nous tourner en bourrique.

- Et comment est-il ? Je veux dire, physiquement. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais l'avoir croiser quelque part.

- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose. Zangetsu veut dire « tranchant de lune » après tout et ce n'est pas pour rien. A chaque fois qu'il sort, c'est la nuit. Mais d'après certains témoignages plus ou moins fiables, ce serait un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un orange flashant ébouriffés, la taille fine mais des muscles finement travaillés. Certains le comparent au diable. Luxure et danger y sont mélangés d'après eux. J'ai eu beau cherché dans les fiches de la police, je n'ai trouvé aucun homme à cette description.

Durant la tirade de son ami, Starck avait perdu peu à peu ses couleurs. Il connaissait vraiment ce jeune homme. Il venait de passer un très agréable moment avec lui cette nuit ! Et il avait bien l'intention d'en passer d'autres. Il se reprit, simulant un bâillement chose qu'il savait très bien faire, lorsqu'il vit que Byakuya le regardait les sourcils légèrement soulevés.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Je vois cela.

- Sinon, ta description ne me dit rien, désolé.

- Cela m'aurait étonné. Ce n'est pas grave. Bon je devrais y aller. Rikichi m'attend.

- Ton lieutenant ? Et le thé ?

- Oui c'est bien ça. Ce sera une prochaine fois. Le thé je veux dire. Au revoir Starck.

- Ok, au revoir Byakuya.

Quand la porte fut fermée, le chef d'entreprise se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il murmura doucement :

- Ichigo…

**XXX**

Ce fut vers 16h que le chef mystérieux de la bande la plus renommée et redoutée de Karakura se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un geste devenu habituel. Il avait très mal dormit, dix heures de sommeil mais pas profond. Il s'était plutôt stationner à un certain point entre l'éveil et le sommeil, plus proche de l'éveil que de son contraire. Les problèmes qui frappaient son gang étaient plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait. Il fallait qu'il retourne à la planque mère pour refaire valoir ses droits et faire un peu de ménage.

Il se leva et partit prendre sa douche, il lui restait quelques heures avant l'ouverture du club. De quoi se faire une petite virée. L'eau dégoulinant le long de sa peau lui fit du bien. Elle réveilla ses muscles endoloris et permit à son cerveau embué par le sommeil d'atteindre un éveil total. Après s'être essuyé, il se revêtit d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une veste noire sans manche ouverte sur son torse. Il plaça ensuite une dent en argent autour de son cou et passa des mitaines en cuir noir renforcées puis une gourmette à son poignet.

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de sa pièce. La salle commune était vide, il sourit. C'était mieux comme ça. Il se détourna et alla vers la porte qu'il passa sans le moindre regard en arrière. A la lumière du soleil, il plaça devant ses yeux des lunettes fumées noires. Il partit ensuite vers l'arrêt le plus proche et s'y engouffra, attirant tous les regards par son magnétisme naturel.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la banlieue de Karakura la plus mal famée. La plupart des hommes et femmes assis sur les bas côté n'étaient pas très fréquentables et leur hostilité était clairement visible. Pourtant, personne ne s'approchait du jeune homme, de mauvais souvenir leur revenaient surement en mémoire, et puis la plupart étaient sous ses ordres. Il marchait dans les petites ruelles sans hésiter une seule seconde sur la direction à prendre et arriva devant un vieil immeuble qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'effondrer à chaque instant. Bon, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Les fissures dans les murs, les fenêtres pour la plupart sans vitre, les différents meubles cassés qui jonchaient chaque étage et les morceaux de gravas un peu partout confortaient l'idée de ruine. Le roux ne prit pas le temps de regarder ce décor qu'il connaissait sur le bout de ses doigts et grimpa les escaliers lentement les mains dans les poches.

Arrivé devant une porte à double battant encore en état, il s'arrêta et écouta silencieusement les conversations qui allaient de bon train derrière celle-ci, quoique elles déraillaient un peu :

-Il est partit et nous a laissé en arrière ! Alors autant élire un nouveau boss ! Je me propose pour ce poste !

- Il a raison. Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord pour la succession !

Les éclats s'intensifièrent. Ichigo entendit la voix de Nnoitra s'élevait parmi les autres :

- Putain de merde ! J'vous dis qu'il m'a déjà recontacté et qu'il m'a donné des ordres ! Il est en mission là.

- Pourquoi que toi, hein ?

- Parce qu'j'me suis bougé le cul pour aller le chercher.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi on aurait dû le chercher ? Ce petit merdeux pouvait bouger son cul jusqu'ici pour nous dire qu'il partait en « mission » lui-même ! C'est pour ça que…

La porte claqua bruyamment sur le mur après un coup de pied donnait un peu trop violemment par le visiteur coupant court à toute conversation. Celui-ci prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme qui n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase. Le roux sourit d'une manière pas très engageante et lança ironiquement :

- Tu voulais « ce petit merdeux » alors me voici, Iba. Mais je t'en pris, finis ta phrase.

- Zan…Zangetsu-sama !

- Mmh mmh ?

- Que…Que faîtes-vous là ?

Le boss s'avança lentement d'une démarche féline, tirant plusieurs fois sur sa cigarette. L'aura menaçante bien présente donnait à chaque individu présent l'envie de trouver un petit trou de souris et de s'y cacher. Quand il arriva au niveau de son sous-filtre précédemment nommé, Ichigo passa l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de celui-ci et parla doucement :

- Eh bien, vois-tu Iba, l'on m'a rapporté que certains gars comme toi voulaient péter plus haut que leur cul. Et tu dois bien savoir que je déteste ce genre de personne et que tous ceux-ci sont à la morgue. Aussi…

Il décrocha un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de l'autre qui se rattrapa à ses épaules, les yeux suppliants derrière ses lunettes. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet puisque le boss continua de lui donner des coups de poing puissants dans le ventre. Et lorsque le brun fut au bord de l'évanouissement et glissait le long de son torse, ce fut un coup de genou sur le menton et un coup de pied sur la figure qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur. Le roux se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de la tendre en arrière :

- Nnoitra.

L'appelé se présenta et déposa son Beretta 92 dans la main de son boss.

- Thank you.

Le roux s'approcha de l'homme à l'incapacité de bouger et le releva par les cheveux pour planter ses yeux dans les siens en s'accroupissant.

- Alors Iba, tu as compris où étais ta place ?

- O…Ou…Oui Zangetsu-sama.

Il cracha quelques gerbes de sang qui atterrirent sur les vêtements de son maître.

- Tant mieux.

Kurosaki le délaissa contre le mur et se releva puis pointa son arme sur le front de son sous-filtre.

- Alors, meurs en te souvenant que tu n'es qu'une sous-merde, Iba Tetsuzaemon.

Le bruit de détonation retentit dans le silence laissé par la fin de la sentence prononcé par Zangetsu. Ce qui signifiait également que toute personne ayant entendu le coup de feu savait que le boss du gang de Karakura n'était pas mort ou n'avait pas abandonné son clan et était toujours bien présent et puissant.

Dans la pièce où le meurtre avait eu lieu, plus personne ne soufflait mot. Jusqu'à ce que leur chef se retourne vers eux, un calme toujours aussi déconcertant flanqué sur le visage, et leur demande :

- Y a-t-il d'autre amateur ?

- Non Zangetsu-sama.

- Très bien, alors virez-moi ce corps et prévenez la famille.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Nnoitra se rapprocha du roux qui lui tendit son arme. Il la prit et croisa les yeux ambré indéchiffrables. Il allait parler lorsque la porte se rouvrit laissant passer une tignasse blonde, une autre brune et une prune.

- Eh bien, eh bien Ichigo-kun, que de grabuge. Tu fais fort pour ton retour, te ne cr…

- Ichigo ! Baka, baka, baka ! Où étais-tu ?

La petite brune qui prononçait le mot « baka » à outrance était enfouit contre le torse musclé du roux, le tapant de ses petits poings, se faisant plus mal à elle-même qu'au garçon.

- Rukia, ravi de te revoir.

- Change pas de sujet !

- Mah, mah, du calme Rukia-chan. Laisse-le tout expliquer lui-même .

- Je déteste dire ça, mais Kisuke a raison Rukia.

La jeune fille sembla se calmer quelque peu ce qui permit à Ichigo de passer sa main dans les douces mèches brunes en face de lui.

- Pour répondre à ta question, j'étais à Tokyo, d'ailleurs, j'y retourne après ça.

- Tokyo ? Mais Nii-sama y est ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Quand il était à Karakura j'y étais quand même. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérange. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il me retrouvera où je suis.

- Justement Kurosaki-sama, pourquoi restez-vous à Tokyo ?

- Jiruga, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dirais rien.

- Oh, et à moi ?

- N'y pense même pas Kisuke.

- Si froid !

- Alors Ichigo, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Je ne pense pas que c'était juste pour tuer Iba, quoique ce fût une bonne chose.

- Yoruichi, parfois tu m'énerve à savoir lire à moitié en moi. Mais en effet, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Zangetsu quitta son repère pour retourner sur Tokyo. Après avoir changé ses vêtements tâchés de sang bien sûr. Fallait pas qu'il se fasse arrêté ou que les autres le voient comme ça. Derrière lui, les quatre personnes avec qui il avait parlé commencèrent immédiatement à faire ce qu'elles devaient faire.

**XXX**

« Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez »

- Putain !

Le jeune homme raccrocha violemment son portable.

- Du calme Grimmjow, tu sais très bien qu'il va revenir. Il est pas du genre à se défiler.

Le bleuté se retourna vivement vers l'auteur de cette phrase, soit Renji :

- J'sais ! Mais il aurait pu prév'nir qu'il sortait ! Ça fait deux fois qu'il nous fait l'coup !

- On n'a pas b'soin de connaître la vie de chacun.

- Ren, tu ressors mes phrases.

- C'pas vrai.

- Et maintenant t'agis comme un gosse.

- La ferme Hisa !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Sinon, je pense que Grim' a raison. On vit à cinq, pas chacun de son côté. Alors prévenir est la moindre des choses.

- Heureux que tu penses comme moi. C'est pas difficile de…

Une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce reconnue pour être celle du plus sauvage de la bande, étant du métal. Celui-ci s'empressa de se saisir de l'appareil et décrocha de suite en voyant le numéro affiché :

- Ichigo !

- Aïe mon tympan chaton ! Fais un peu attention.

- M'en fou, t'es où ? Enchaîna le bleuté en ne remarquant pas le surnom utilisé.

- Tu fais dans la rime ?

- Arrête de faire le pitre et réponds !

- Du calme. T'inquiètes pas, j'suis dans le train, j'arrive bientôt.

- Le train ? Putain t'étais partit où ?

- Chaton…Oups.

- Quoi ?

- T'imagine pas le nombre de personne qui me regarde bizarrement quand je dis chaton.

- Bonne raison pour arrêter !

- Jamais. Bon je te laisse, j'arrive dans un quart d'heure environ. A plus tard chaton.

- Non, mais attends !

- Tut tut tut.

Grimmjow regarda son portable qui affichait « fin d'appel ». Il se tourna vers les autres et rugit :

- J'y crois pas !

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a raccroché au nez !

- C'était à prévoir.

- Exactement.

- …

- Que…

- Grim', réfléchit un peu. Il ne nous a pas prévenus et il esquivait toutes tes questions. C'est parce qu'il veut garder ça secret non ?

La porte s'ouvrit, surprenant les quatre amis. Cela ne pouvait pas être Ichigo. Il avait dit un quart d'heure et il n'y avait pas cinq minutes d'écoulaient. Et cela ne pouvait pas être Aïzen non plus, il n'était pas l'heure. Ils virent alors un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux allures des années 60. Ce fut Ulquiorra qui reconnut l'étranger le plus vite :

- Hirako Shinji.

- C'est l'un des gogos ?

- Ouaip c'est ça, euh Hisagi Shuuhei, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Ouah, poli. Et celui qui m'a reconnu…Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- …

- Les deux autres c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Renji Abaraï. Enfin bref, c'pas pour ça qu'j'suis là. Ichigo est dans l'coin ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu lui veux ? demanda Grimmjow agressif.

- Rien qui te concerne. T'es son chaton non ? Tu sais pas où est parti ton maître ?

- J'suis pas son chaton merde ! Et toi la crevette tu vas voir.

Le chaton sortit toute griffe dehors et se jeta sur le blond qui esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Du calme. J'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres d'Ichi en t'abimant. En plus j'abimerais aussi la marchandise d'Aïzen et j'ai pas envie de mourir.

- Mais ferme ta putain de gueule la crevette !

- Tant pis, je supporte pas qu'on m'insulte.

Shinji plaqua le bleuté au sol en quelques secondes seulement sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Renji voulut se porter au secours de son ami mais la main de Shuuhei le retint :

- Hisa ?

- Fais pas le con Ren. Il est trop fort pour toi s'il a battu Grim' aussi vite.

- Mais on va pas le laisser le martyriser sans rien faire.

- Hisagi a raison Abaraï.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Et puis, le but premier d'Hirako Shinji n'est pas de nous faire du mal.

- T'as tout compris Schiffer. Donc, je peux avoir ma réponse ?

- On ne sait pas où il est.

- Je vois, toujours aussi discret ce gamin. Bon, sur ce.

Il se releva, remettant ses longues mèches blondes dans son dos d'un geste gracieux, et sortit de l'entrepôt sous les regards détaillants des jeunes hommes.

- Y'a vraiment des drôles de type ici.

Hisagi ne répondit rien à la réplique de son amant et s'agenouilla à côté du bleuté.

- Ça va Grim' ?

- Mouais. Il m'a rien fait à part me maintenir.

- Ok, c'est bon alors. Tu peux te relever ?

- Sans problèmes.

L'étalé au sol se releva et se rassit sur le fauteuil. Imité bientôt par tut les autres. L'ambiance tendue au départ se détendit au fur et à mesure grâce aux changements de sujet engagés par Renji pour une fois.

Plus tard, la porte de la salle se rouvrit laissant passer Ichigo. Les trois actifs du groupe allaient se jeter sur lui lorsqu'ils virent la silhouette suivant le nouveau venu.

- Salut. Désolé, j'dois parler avec lui.

Et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre du roux. On entendit une musique se mettre en route.

- Ok, il veut pas qu'on écoute. Lança Hisagi.

- Putain ! Mais c'est qui ce type pour Ichi à la fin ? grogna Grimmjow dans son coin.

Ils soupirèrent en cœur. Renji pourtant relança la conversation en entamant :

- Au fait Grim'. Pourquoi tu dis toujours « putain » ?

**XXX**

Dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

- T'es retourné à Karakura.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ta dent. Le symbole de Zangetsu.

- Tss. J'ai oublié de l'enlever. Bref, que veux-tu ?

- Je peux retourner à tes côtés ?

La question surprit le roux et son silence fut mal interprété par l'autre.

- Je m'en doutais, tant pis.

Le blond repartit en direction de la porte. Jusqu'à ce que le boss le rappelle.

- Attends Shinji ! Ta question m'a surpris. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Te revoir dans ta tenue de Zangetsu tout à l'heure alors que je t'attendais, m'a conforté dans ma décision que j'avais prise hier soir. Je veux revenir avec toi.

- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi.

- Pour tout te dire, ça me manque. Je l'ai réalisé lorsque je t'ai reparlé hier soir.

- Tss. Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Je sais, gamin. Mais j'ai voulu voir d'autres paysages.

- Pas très glorifiant.

- La ferme ! Je peux avoir la réponse ?

- J'hésite. Serais-tu prêt à me donner ton corps ?

- Mon corps, mon âme, tu les as déjà.

- Pas faux.

Le roux colla le corps fin de l'autre contre lui et l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis il devint plus acharné. L'une de ses mains s'engouffra dans la cascade blonde et l'autre serra la taille un peu plus près si possible. Les bouches se séparèrent et les yeux se fixèrent. Tout commença vraiment. Le plus jeune poussa le blond sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Ses mains expertes débarrassaient déjà l'autre de sa chemise alors que sa bouche embrassait et suçotait chaque partie visible avant de reprendre sa jumelle pour un baisé approfondis. Il la délaissa pour suivre le chemin de ses mains qui excitaient d'un mouvement lent et sensuel les tétons rougis par l'attention et prendre ces derniers entre ses dents pour les mordiller.

Les mains au chômage délaissèrent le torse pour descendre vers le pantalon gênant et les doigts firent sauter facilement le bouton et la fermeture éclair. Les premières, en accompagnant le pantalon, frôlèrent l'intérieur des cuisses suggestivement. Puis elles revinrent pour masser par-dessus le tissu du caleçon, le membre déjà à l'étroit du partenaire de leur possesseur. Le dit partenaire ramena la tête de son amant pour l'embrasser tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ce fut comme un signale pour Ichigo qui se débarrassa du caleçon pour observer le corps sous lui.

- Tu n'as rien perdu. Murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts le longs des muscles fins mais puissants devant lui.

- Tu crois quoi ? Pas envie de devenir un gros tas de graisse.

- Je ne serai pas d'accord.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il descendit le long du corps en traçant des sillons avec sa langue et arriva devant le membre fièrement tendu qui attendait qu'on le libère. Il le prit goulument en bouche.

- Att…Attend !

- Mmh ?

- Faisons un 69 Ichi.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à part celle du corps. Chacun s'occupait de l'autre en même temps. Puis le jeune plaça un doigt à l'entrée du blond et caressa l'anneau de chair ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier. Et quand le doigt entra, Shinji se tendit instantanément. La douce sensation sur son membre lui fit peu à peu oublier la présence incongrue en son être, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième rejoigne son confrère et qu'ils commencèrent un mouvement de ciseau. Le plus vieux ne pouvait continuer son affaire à cause de son corps qui se tordait dans tout les sens sous la douce torture. Le roux continua de s'occuper du membre de son partenaire et caressa l'intérieur des cuisses avec sa main libre. Un troisième doigt pénétra l'intimité mise à rude épreuve, rejoignant ses jumeaux pour tâtonner son intérieur. Les gémissements de douleur étaient toujours présents jusqu'à ceux de plaisir ne les surpassent grâce aux caresses sur sa prostate. Ichigo fit encore quelques mouvements avec ses doigts, puis les sortit pour présenter une chose plus volumique à l'entrée.

- J'arrive.

- Viens.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois. Le roux pénétra l'anneau de chair doucement mais avec puissance en même temps. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. La réaction fut immédiate et un long gémissement mêlant douleur et plaisir sortit de la gorge du blond. Le plus jeune s'arrêta, laissant le temps à l'autre de s'habituer à sa présence et profitant de la sensation autour de son membre.

- Bouge.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais il ne passa pas inaperçu. Ichigo commença de longs va et viens qui accélèrent de plus en plus. Tout comme les gémissements de plaisir augmentèrent en volume pour devenir finalement des cris qui se répercutaient directement sur le plaisir de chacun grimpant toujours en flèche. Celui du roux augmenta encore plus lorsqu'il sentit la contraction post-éjaculatoire de l'autre autour de sn membre. Shinji ne tint pas plus longtemps et se libéra sur son torse et celui d'Ichigo en un dernier râle rauque plus puissant que les autres. Son partenaire continua quelques mouvements pour finir par se déverser à l'intérieur du blond. Il s'écrasa sur le torse de celui-ci et ils reprirent lentement leur respiration jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lance entre deux respirations saccadées :

- Prends-le comme tu veux, mais t'es l'un des meilleurs coups que j'ai eu.

- Je suppose que je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Le plus jeune sourit et se redressa sur ses coudes pour s'amuser avec les longues mèches blondes.

- J'ai bien fait de les laisser pousser on dirait.

- Mmmh. Au fait, de quelle fille tu parlais ?

- Inoue Orihime, tu sais la rousse.

- J'suis pas sorti avec. Elle était trop cruche.

- J'ai jamais dit petite amie j'ai dis copine. Bon, c'est pas que je veux gâcher le moment, mais c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Tss, tu l'as quand même gâché.

- Gamin. Faut prendre une douche avant. Pas envie que quelqu'un le découvre. Surtout Aïzen, il a l'air de te donner un traitement de faveur.

- Je sais. Mais l'optique de la douche me plait bien.

- Pervers.

- Qui c'est qui m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait ?

- Moi, je sais alors la ferme.

Ichigo sourit et suivit le blond dans la douche qui dura plus longtemps que prévu par ce dernier.

**XXX**

C'est tout juste à l'heure qu'arrivèrent les deux comparses au club. A peine s'étaient-ils placés qu'Aïzen arrivait dans la salle.

- Très bien. Faîtes de cette soirée une chose inoubliable pour vous clients.

- Haï !

- Kurosaki.

- Oui ?

- J'en attends beaucoup de toi, et tu viendras me voir à la fin de ton service compris ?

- Ok.

- Bien. Alors c'est partit.

La soirée ou plutôt la nuit qui suivit fut à peu près la même que la veille. Bien sûr, d'autres clients s'étaient ajoutés aux premiers. Il n'y eut cette fois-ci aucun débordement et aucun échange douteux. Ce qui surprit Ichigo en revanche, c'est que l'un de ses clients de la veille était revenu vers lui directement à l'heure de l'ouverture. Starck et lui avaient une fois de plus passé un très bon moment ensemble et le premier promit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Le roux éprouvait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer en présence de ce brun. En fait, il le savait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre inconsciemment.

De leur côté, les quatre autres prostitués observaient fréquemment mais discrètement le comportement de deux personnes. Ils n'avaient que légèrement apprécié l'indifférence du roux de la bande plus tôt. Pourtant aucune parole ni même coup d'œil ne furent échangés entre les deux protagonistes. Ils s'étaient peut-être fait des films. D'un côté, ils préféraient ça.

Le petit jour vint plus vite que prévu et Ichigo alla rejoindre son patron dans son bureau tandis que les autres rentraient chez eux, bien qu'une mine inquiète s'affichait sur les visages des jeunes prostitués comme à chaque fois que cette situation se produisait.

**XXX**

**Je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai rien contre Iba, ni Inoue. C'est juste les premiers personnages qui me sont passés par la tête et ils correspondaient assez bien avec le rôle que je voulais leur donner.**

**Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre bien qu'il soit très en retard.**

**Yuuria**


	5. Chapter 5 : Troubles

Hello mina-san !

Comme promis voici le chapitre 5 de Prostitution !

Par contre j'ai remarqué quelque chose en relisant ma fiction en entier. J'avais carrément oublié une phrase dans le chapitre 2 au niveau du magasin de Grim' et Ichi. Donc j'ai remis la bonne version avec la phrase manquante, puisqu'elle me semblait assez importante. (ou pas, mais pour la suite peut-être)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir !

L'intrigue arrive doucement mais surement.

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre. Certains auront des surprises :P

**XXX**

**Chapitre 5 : Troubles.**

Grimmjow était dans son lit depuis un bon dix minutes et pourtant il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner, encore et encore, sans trouver le sommeil. Lui qui s'endormait toujours très rapidement comme un chat. Il grogna et se rassit sur son matelas. Il se gratta la nuque et observa sa pièce qui n'avait encore rien de personnelle. Enfin, si l'on ne considérait pas les vêtements sales éparpillés par terre, le cendrier rempli de mégots et les divers emballages traînant par-ci par-là. En plus court, le gros bordel.

Il soupira et se leva maudissant cette satanée inquiétude. Parce que oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'inquiétait de ce qui se passait sur son lieu de travail. Plus particulièrement dans le bureau de son patron. Il s'inquiétait pour ce mec qui l'avait laminé à leur première rencontre. Ce mec qu'il avait ensuite considéré comme un rival. Ce rival qui maintenant était un ami. Et cet ami qu'il respectait en tant que chef. Chef, dire qu'il avait dit qu'il ne courberait l'échine devant personne. Cela le faisait bien rire. On trouve toujours plus fort que soi après tout. Il avait beau être le plus puissant dans son milieu à Londres, il aurait du se douter que ce ne serait pas la même chose à Tokyo.

Il retira ces pensées de son esprit et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une bière fraîche dans le frigo. Il attrapait chaud à force de cogiter. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard émeraude qui l'observait en silence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille s'assoir sur les divans. Il sursauta en le voyant :

- Putain Ulquiorra ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- La même chose que toi on dirait.

Le bleuté remarqua le cendrier où quelques mégots finissaient leur vie et les quelques canettes de bière vides posées sur la table de salon improvisée.

- Tss. J'vois. T'en pense quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Cela pourrait être juste pour le baiser.

Les poils de Grimmjow s'hérissèrent à l'image qui lui traversa l'esprit. La suite de le phrase, en opposition, le surpris

- Mais je pense que c'est pour autre chose aussi cette fois.

- Autre chose ? Quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

-Tss. Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir être invisible pour espionner.

Ulquiorra eut un petit sourire devant la moue boudeuse de l'autre et se surprit à avoir envie de rire. Il fit disparaître toute expression de son visage lorsque le bleuté se retourna vers lui, l'air ahuri :

- Hé mais ! Putain j'viens d'le remarquer mais…On a une conversation normale ! Enfin déjà une conversation ! J'suis en train de parler avec le tombeau vivant ! Trop fort !

- Sans vouloir te vexer Grim', là t'as l'air d'un gamin qui s'excite devant un nouveau jouet.

La voix derrière lui fit brusquement se retourner celui qui se faisait traiter de gamin. Il vit Hisagi accompagné de Renji leur sourire. Le rouge lança en s'asseyant avec son amant :

- On dirait qu'on est tous inquiet pour Ichi en fait.

Cette déclaration amena un silence entre les différents hommes présents qui se rendaient compte de la véracité de ces paroles. Ce fut Hisagi qui coupa court à ce blanc :

- Franchement, on est des idiots.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai su que le plus dangereux était Ichigo. Même Ulquiorra n'a pas son aura.

- …

- On sait les antécédents de trois d'entre nous sur cinq. Renji était un pauvre professionnel du vol, Grim' était dans la drogue et j'étais dans la prostitution. Vous n'remarquez pas quelque chose ?

Shuuhei laissa le temps de la réflexion aux autres, ce fut Grimmjow qui répondit le premier :

- Tu veux dire qu'on vient tous les trois du même milieu en gros. Enfin du même genre de milieu.

- Exactement. On vient tous les trois des bas-fonds. Mais il y a une sorte de gradation.

- Gradation ? Renji avait plus ou moins suivit mais là, il ne comprenait pas.

- Par gradation, tu veux dire : vol, prostitution, drogue.

- Ouaip, comme tu l'as dit dans l'ordre c'est parfait Ulquiorra.

- Du moins payant au plus payant. Murmura le bleuté.

Le silence gagna la pièce. Chacun prenant le temps de méditer sur ce qui avait été dit. Ulquiorra se leva et se plaça face au mur en posant sa main sur la surface lisse. Puis, il déclara d'une voix assez bizarre :

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Hein ? Les autres avaient réagis en même temps.

- Ce n'est pas les raisons d'Aïzen Sôsuke. Il veut voir jusqu'où il peut aller.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- L'ordre précis, si tu veux le savoir, n'est pas celui que j'ai énoncé tout à l'heure. C'est, en partant du bas : Hisagi, Abaraï, Jaggerjack, moi et Kurosaki.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Déclara Shuuhei.

- De même. Fit Renji.

Grimmjow, lui, restait silencieux. Ce qui n'était pas son genre, mais des idées s'imbriquaient les unes et les autres dans sa tête. Il fixait le dos du brun qui soupira en murmurant :

- C'est le classement des plus puissants et influents. S'il réussit à tous nous avoir dans sa poche, il pourra nous utiliser et ainsi avoir un réseau.

- Réseau ?

- Hisagi, tu travaillais en individuel, n'est pas ? Mais tu avais des clients réguliers.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et la prostitution n'était pas un lieu où tu devais te battre.

- Je suppose que non.

- Abaraï, toi, tu n'étais pas seul pour organiser tes coups.

- Eh bien non, on était une petite bande et j'en étais le chef.

- Grimmjow, tu faisais parti d'un réseau pour la vente de drogue pas vrai ?

- Ouais.

- T'étais assez important dedans ?

- Ouais, l'un des gars en dessous du patron.

- Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire ?

Les visages de Hisagi et Renji perdirent un peu leur couleur tandis que celui de Grimmjow se durcissait. D'ailleurs celui-ci lança :

- En clair, en mettant la main sur nous, il veut mettre la main sur les gars en dessous de nous et qui nous entoure. Puis dans un même temps, il veut faire de nous sa garde personnelle pour notre force et avoir des têtes dans les différents milieux. La drogue avec moi, la prostitution avec Hisagi et les bas-fonds miséreux avec Renji.

L'acquiescement du brun gothique finit de déstabiliser le couple et d'énerver le bleuté.

- Putain le salop ! Si il croit qu'il va obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi, il se fou le doigt dans l'œil.

- Ce type commence à me taper sur le système.

La réplique de Renji mit tout le monde d'accord. Cela résumait parfaitement leur état d'esprit. Le brun tatoué 69 fixait l'autre brun. Celui-ci le remarqua et se retourna vers lui, s'attirant les regards des autres. Shuuhei posa finalement sa question :

- Et toi ? T'es au dessus de Grim' selon ton classement, alors t'es quoi ?

Ulquiorra poussa un soupire et dit :

- Je ne voulais pas le révéler maintenant mais bon, je ne peux pas y échapper on dirait.

- Exact. Alors ?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, boss de la mafia française.

La déclaration suffit à rendre les autres muets. Pourtant une voix leur parvint :

- C'était donc ça.

**XXX**

Alors que Grimmjow se tournait dans tous les sens dans son lit, Ichigo était encore une fois en train de subir le désir d'Aïzen. Mais celui-ci lui parlait de la réelle raison de cette visite en même temps que de le prendre.

- J'ai été contacté pas l'un de mes anciens clients. Il revient au Japon après plusieurs années.

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Quand je lui ai montré mes nouveaux étalons, c'est toi qu'il a directement voulu.

Aïzen donna encore quelques mouvements de bassin et se libéra en Ichigo. Il posa sa tête entre les omoplates devant lui. Il resta dans cette position adorant cette sensation autour de son membre. Il sourit puis dit :

- Enfin, je le comprends.

- Tss.

Le patron prit le membre délaissé du roux et commença à le branler avec sa propre main.

- Donc, il a demandé à ce que tu lui sois réservé un soir par semaine.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Même si cela se finit avant, il vaut mieux pour toi de ne rien avoir après. D'ailleurs, chaque jour tu viendras me rejoindre pour une séance d'entraînement après ton service.

- « Entraînement » ? Pourquoi faire ?

Sosuke sentit le corps contre lui se tendre et le liquide blanc se rependre sur sa main. Il eut un nouveau sourire et déposa un baiser sur la nuque offerte avant de susurrer à l'oreille de l'autre :

- Il faut te préparer à la chambre 6, ma petite baie délicieuse.

Le roux eut un mauvais pressentiment en entendant l'ironie dans la voix de l'autre. Il rétorqua sèchement :

- Vous avez fini ou pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors, vous m'excuserez.

Ichigo se releva et se rhabilla sous les yeux avides de son patron et allait passer la porte lorsque la voix de celui-ci s'éleva :

- Tu ne veux pas son nom ?

- Dîtes toujours.

- Shirosaki Hichigo.

La main du roux se crispa sur la poignée, il savait ce qu'étais la chambre 6 maintenant, mais il se reprit en sortant de la pièce. Sa réaction passa donc inaperçue pour Aïzen. A peine dehors qu'il s'adossa au mur. Ce nom avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Enfin il les éloigna et repartit vers les quartiers.

**XXX**

Ichigo arriva au quart' mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il enfouit ses mots au fond de sa gorge et écouta la fin de la conversation en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ulquiorra révéla son véritable statut qu'il s'incrusta dans la conversation :

- C'était donc ça.

Les quatre têtes de ses colocataires se tournèrent vers lui. Il remarqua les expressions figées des trois ignorants. Ils étaient encore sous le choc. Puis il croisa les émeraudes d'Ulquiorra.

- A vrai dire, je me doutais d'un truc dans le genre. Bon sinon, maintenant tout les monde sait les vrais buts d'Aïzen, c'est pas mal.

- Tu le savais toi ?

- Bien sur, même si je m'en fiche complètement.

- Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Ecoute Renji, je ne suis pas le messie qui vient tout arrangé.

- Maintenant que j'y pense…

- Hisa ?

- Ulquiorra est un boss de la mafia et il a placé Ichi au dessus de lui dans son classement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es Ichi ?

- Chaton, je ne dirais rien sauf si Ulqui-chou me dit les raisons de sa présence ici.

- Mais…

Le bleuté fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte du quart'. Celle-ci laissa passer Shinji qui se dirigea immédiatement vers Ichigo. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et le roux fronça les sourcils.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Tu crois que j'mentirais ?

- Tss. Fait chié.

Ichigo partit dans sa chambre et prit sa dent et sa gourmette. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard habillé d'une veste semblable à celle de la veille mais avec une capuche et un pantalon noir aussi. Ses mitaines aux mains. Il croisa les regards médusés de ses compagnons et dit à voix haute en mettant ses lunettes de soleil et sa capuche :

- Je vous dirais tout plus tard. Là, y'a urgence. Mais je veux les raisons d'Ulqui.

- Ichi grouille ! Ils approchent.

Les deux hommes sortir. Les quatre laissés une fois de plus en arrière se demandèrent ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau laissant passer un homme aux longs cheveux ébène. Celui-ci observa l'entrepôt aménagé et s'avança vers les jeunes hommes.

- Excusez-moi, pourrais-je avoir votre autorisation pour occuper cet endroit ?

- Quand on a quelque chose à demander, on donne d'abord son nom. Grogna Grimmjow.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, chef de police.

Ulquiorra se leva et se rendit à la cuisine sous les yeux attentifs du policier. Il tira un tiroir et en ressortit un papier qu'il tendit au visiteur qui le lit avant de déclarer :

- Tout est en règle. Deuxième chose, connaîtriez-vous un homme que l'on surnomme Zangetsu ?

- Nan ! Cracha presque le bleuté, il détestait les flics.

- Aucunement. Répondit Hisagi en donnant un coup sur la tête du mal poli.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Sois plus gentil avec notre invité.

- Gnagnagna.

Byakuya soupira et se tourna vers les deux autres

- Et vous ?

- Non, pas du tout. Fut la réponse de Renji.

Ulquiorra ne fit qu'un simple signe négatif de tête.

- Je vois. Tant pis. Bonne journée messieurs.

Le chef de police sortit, laissant perplexe les jeunes hommes. Finalement Hisagi proposa :

- Et si on allait dormir ? J'vous signale qu'avec toutes ces conneries on l'a toujours pas fait.

Cette idée fut acceptée par tout le monde et tous allèrent se coucher.

**XXX**

De leur côté, Ichigo et Shinji évitaient tous les policiers de la zone. Cette tâche était plus hardie que prévue. La police bloquait toute la zone des entrepôts.

- Tss. C'est quoi ce bazar ? Pesta le roux.

- J'en sais rien. T'as juste eu de la chance que j'ai aperçu Kuchiki de loin et que j'ai remarqué qu'il se dirigeait par ici.

- Fait chier. Passe ton portable.

Le blond s'exécuta. Ichigo tapa rapidement un numéro et plaça l'appareil à son oreille. Après quelques sonneries une voix endormie répondit :

- Oui ?

- Kisuke !

- Ichigo-kun ? La voix était totalement réveillée et on entendit un bruissement à l'autre bout. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que Byakuya a cloîtré la zone où je me trouve et que je ne peux absolument pas me dévoiler ici.

- C'est un problème. Les ordres ?

- Envoie des gars dans la zone des entrepôts de Tokyo, si possible dirigés par Yoruichi ou Nnoitra, et qu'ils détournent l'attention des flics le temps que j'me barre.

- C'est pas un peu risqué ? Ils vont revenir dans ce secteur après.

Le roux serra son poing libre et se plongea dans ses réflexions. Il avait bien une idée mais… Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix du blond qui l'accompagnait :

- Et si on utilisait Rukia-sama ?

- J'y pensais justement.

- Moshi, moshi, Ichigo-kun ? Avec qui es-tu ?

- Hirako Shinji.

- Il est vivant lui ?

- Malheureusement.

Il ne fit pas attention à la protestation de son ami et décida de mettre son plan en action même s'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais il savait que son amie le tuerait s'il ne le faisait pas. Il n'aimait du tout cette optique. Tant pis pour ses principes.

- Bon Kisuke écoute. Tu mobilise toujours les hommes mais tu les envoies chez Rukia. Yoruichi en chef d'intervention. Là-bas ils « s'attaquent » à elle et la capturent. Qu'ils fassent gaffe quand même à la sécurité mise en place par Byakuya. Bien sûr, vous l'appelez pour la prévenir.

- Ensuite ?

- Avec un modificateur de voix t'appelle Bya pour lui demander une rançon en échange de sa sœur. Et aussi en plus de l'argent des infos.

- D'une pierre, deux coups ?

- Exactement. Et aussi, s'il te demande ton nom tu réponds simplement « X ». Ok ?

- Sans problèmes. Et toi ? Oh, pardon, vous ?

- T'inquiètes pas pour nous. Shinji et moi on se débrouillera comme d'habitude, et puis sans Bya, la discipline ne va plus être aussi haute.

- Ichi ! Y'en a qui arrivent.

La voix de Shinji ramena le roux à sa propre situation.

- Tss. J'te laisse Kisuke. Ah aussi, cherche des infos sur les contacts de sa seigneurie à Tokyo pendant qu'vous êtes chez lui.

- D'accord. Sors-toi indem de ce guêpier Ichigo-kun.

- Tu me connais.

- Justement !

Ichigo sourit avant de refermer le clapet du portable. Mais il se reprit bien vite en entendant les pas qui s'approchaient dangereusement. Il vit le blond à ses côtés poser une main sur un pistolet qu'il avait dans son dos tenu par son pantalon, mais il l'arrêta en posant sa propre main sur la sienne et en secouant négativement la tête. Le groupe d'homme était juste devant leur cachette et se concertait. La conversation au départ fit apparaître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du roux.

- Kuchiki a encore agis sur un coup de tête ! Déployer un aussi grand effectif sur cette zone alors qu'elle ne présentait rien de suspect est stupide !

- D'accord avec toi. Kuchiki-sama a beau être le chef de la police, ce n'est pas une raison.

Le chef de la bande de Karakura écarquilla les yeux au même titre que son sous-filtre. Byakuya était le chef de la police en personne ? Rukia n'avait jamais rien dit de ce genre, pour elle il n'était qu'un lieutenant. Le roux se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que son amie lui avait dit ce qu'elle savait et qu'elle ne lui avait rien caché. Mais cela changer beaucoup de choses. Il faudra qu'il fasse encore plus attention. Lui qui pensait pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, il s'en abstiendrait. Il avait plus de pouvoir qu'il ne le pensait. Du moins, il s'en passerait pour le moment.

Les policiers devant lui reçurent une transmission qui le sortit de ses pensées après une dizaine de minutes d'attente. Il les vit retourner précipitamment sur leurs pas.

- J'imagine que les nôtres se sont mis en action. C'est rapide.

- Yoruichi était avec Kisuke après tout. Viens, on va trouver une meilleure planque.

- A tes ordre Ichi, ou Zangetsu-sama ?

- Ichi, c'est très bien ici.

Les deux hommes s'enfouirent plus profondément dans les entrepôts jusqu'à trouver un endroit assez discret. Ils durent encore éviter quelques patrouilles mais comme l'avait dit le roux plus tôt, la discipline, donc la surveillance, était moins poussée.

**XXX**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ne virent plus aucunes patrouilles qu'Ichigo et Shinji sortirent à la lumière du jour et rentrèrent au quartier des cinq prostitués. Ils retrouvèrent la salle principale vide et Ichigo alla vérifier que ses collègues étaient bien en train de dormir. On ne sait jamais avec la police. Chose faîte, il repassa dans sa chambre et prit son portable et son portefeuille. Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il se dit qu'il devrait les prévenir. Il prit donc une feuille et y note en vitesse :

« Je suis sorti. Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, je vais bien. Je devrais être de retour avant le boulot. Ichigo »

Il sortit et retrouva Shinji adossé au mur. Il marcha en direction de l'arrêt et l'autre le suivit en silence. Ce silence accompagna le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une petite maison au style japonais à l'époque d'Edo. Un homme de grande stature leur ouvrit. Il s'inclina devant le roux :

- Zangetsu-sama.

- Salut Tessaï. Kisuke et les autres sont là ?

- Haï.

- Bien.

Ichigo entra en passant autour de son cou sa chaîne avec la dent de Zangetsu. Il arriva dans la pièce principale où il retrouva ses plus proches membres de son clan. Il se posa à terre et vit du coin de l'œil Rukia en parfaite santé. Juste un petit bleu sur la joue. D'ailleurs, ce fut celle-ci qui lança la conversation :

- Ichigo tu n'as rien ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Tant mieux. En ne te voyant pas arriver je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas fait prendre.

- Baka Kisuke ! Tu sais très bien qu'Ichigo s'en sort toujours. En plus il avait Hirako avec lui.

- Merci de ta confiance Yoruichi-san.

- C'est pas de la confiance. Juste un fait.

- Ichigo.

- Chad ?

- Quand reviens-tu ?

- Cela dépend. Vous avez fini les préparatifs ?

- Tu sais, rassemblez toutes les informations va prendre un temps fou ! Bien que nous soyons aidés avec le fait que Rukia-chan ait son frère dans la police, saborder leur mot de passe et codes est un travail fastidieux.

- Je sais. Surtout lorsque le frère cache des choses à la sœur.

Tout le monde tourna la tête surpris par cette déclaration, sauf Shinji. La sœur demanda en hésitant :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ton frère n'est pas un simple lieutenant de police, il en est le chef.

- Que…Mon frère ? Le chef de la police ?

- C'est un problème. Déclara songeur Kisuke. En même temps, je comprends maintenant comment Rukia a pu si facilement trouver tes données à partir de son ordinateur et t'effacer de la surface de la Terre en me nommant tuteur de Yuzu et Karin.

- Comment vont-elles ?

- Très bien. Ne t'en fait pas Ichigo L'homme qui les surveille ne les approche pas outre mesure.

- Juste pour confirmer quelque chose. Comment est-il ?

- Noir de peau, cheveux noir-violet, à peu près la même taille que toi…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Merci Yoruichi.

- Tu le connais ?

- Juste son prénom : Toussen

- Toussen ? Kaname Toussen ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Tu le connais Nnoitra ?

- Il était l'un des boss les plus réputés de New-York. Il était un fin tireur et on ne pouvait jamais savoir d'où il allait attaquer.

- New-York ?

- Ouais, avant de venir au Japon, je stationnais là-bas.

- Tu connais un Renji Abaraï ?

- De nom. Il donnait pas mal de fil à retordre à la police à cause de ses vols à répétition.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Vous le connaissez Kurosaki-sama ?

- On peut dire ça. Kisuke, pour les infos, cherche à New-York, il devait être là-bas avant.

- Ok.

- Tss. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si sa seigneurie n'avait pas mis Karakura sous haute surveillance.

- Ce serait aussi beaucoup plus simple si tu voulais bien que nous les protégions avec plusieurs de nos hommes Ichigo-kun.

- Kisuke, tu sais que j'ai mes principes. Je ne veux absolument pas qu'elles soient mêlées à ce milieu. Elles en ont eu assez avec la mort de nos parents.

- Haï, haï. Je comprends que tu veux leur donner une vie normale et sans heurts, mais je pense que cela deviendra impossible un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, même si Yoruichi a dit que ce…comment déjà…ah oui, Toussen n'agissait pas, d'après Nnoitra ce n'est pas un type à prendre à la légère. De plus, être les sœurs de Zangetsu n'est pas une mince affaire.

- La ferme, je sais tout ça. Quand le moment sera venu, j'aviserai. Pour le moment je veux qu'Aïzen reparte d'où il vienne. Le roux tourna la tête vers son amie pour détourner la conversation qui commençait à lui taper sur le système : Rukia.

- Mmh ?

- Sois pas si choquée.

- Attends, je viens d'apprendre que mon frère me mentait et je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ?

- Tu lui mens aussi en étant avec moi. Enfin, une chose sur laquelle il ne ment pas c'est son attachement pour toi.

- …

- Ah, j'ai d'autres infos pour toi Ichigo-kun. Kuchiki Byakuya a de nombreux contacts sur Tokyo. Bon même si ce n'est plus étonnant avec son statut. Le plus lourd d'entre eux est son ami d'enfance. Il est le PDG d'une multinationale : Starck.

- Starck hein ? Tss. Le monde est petit.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien d'important.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit toute conversation. Le propriétaire se leva en réajustant son bob et il fit un signe de tête affirmatif à Ichigo. Il posa le modificateur de voix et répondit en mettant le haut parleur :

- Kuchiki-san.

- Où pouvons-nous nous rencontrer pour l'échange X-san ?

- Que diriez-vous du port de Tokyo ? Enfin, le vieux port j'entends.

- Cela me va. Mais X-san, je voudrais savoir. Êtes-vous l'investigateur de cet enlèvement ou êtes-vous un sous-filtre ?

Kisuke rit légèrement en voyant l'expression moqueuse de son boss devant lui. Celui-ci avait prédit la question.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- Excusez-moi, mais votre question, l'investigateur comme vous dîtes l'avez prévue. Ainsi vous avez votre réponse. Mais excusez-moi, je sais que vous gagnez du temps pour me retrouver via un traceur. Donc à demain soir 23h.

Il raccrocha. Les personnes présentes eurent tous un petit sourire en pensant à la tête que Kuchiki Byaluya devait faire face à son téléphone. Le boss de la bande leva les yeux vers la pendule puis soupira en se levant lui-même.

- Bon, j'vais y aller. Kisuke appelle-moi quand tu auras fini. Sinon, pour les problèmes autour du clan, je suis toujours dispo au même numéro. Ah aussi, ne m'appelez plus la nuit ça ne sert à rien.

- Haï ! La réponse vint d'un seul homme.

- Shinji, on bouge.

Les deux hommes partaient vers la porte quand Ichigo s'arrêta soudainement :

- En fait, en parlant de problèmes, un autre arrive à grand pas.

- Ichigo-kun ?

- Shirosaki Hichigo revient au Japon. Lâcha le roux en positionnant ses mains sur ses oreilles en prévision du cri qui arriva rapidement :

- QUOOOOI !

- Excuse –moi Ichigo, mais quand ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je te dirais quand dès que je serai au courant. Donc préparez-vous à ce qu'il ait de nouveau un combat.

- Haï !

- Bon, Shinji on y va maintenant.

Les deux hommes sortirent enfin de la petite maison et s'engouffrèrent dans les rues bondées de la ville. A l'intérieur :

- C'est un problème en effet. Soupira Kisuke suivit immédiatement par les autres.

**XXX**

Aïzen arriva dans les quartiers de ses jeunes étalons. Un de ses contacts lui avait annoncé que la police était passée dans la zone des entrepôts. Son cœur battait vite et accéléra encore plus quand il ne vit aucune lumière dans l'entrepôt. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les chambres mais un bruit retint son attention. Il tourna la tête et aperçu une tignasse bleue sortir des WC. Il soupira tandis que l'homme était surpris de voir son patron :

- Que faîtes-vous là ?

- J'ai appris que la police est passée. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ben rien. Le flic qu'y'est venu nous a demandé le papier d'autorisation pour rester ici et après il s'est barré.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais.

Le bleuté gardait la deuxième question du policier secrète ayant la mauvaise impression que s'il en parlait, il y aurait des problèmes. Le propriétaire du club sembla soulagé de la nouvelle. Puis il reprit :

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ulquiorra, Hisagi et Renji dorment encore je suppose.

- Ichigo ?

- Eh bien…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le sujet de la conversation. Celui-ci avait plusieurs sachets de course et en voyant Aïzen chez eux, il se dit qu'il avait eu une bonne idée en allant faire des courses et en ayant retiré ses mitaines et sa dent avant d'entrer.

- Je vois. Partit faire les courses.

Le patron ne vit pas le regard soulagé de Grimmjow vis-à-vis du rouquin. Mais il vit très bien la lueur d'exaspération dans les yeux de ce dernier. Il prit donc un ton ironique :

- Tu ne sembles pas heureux de me voir Ichigo.

- Le devrais-je ?

- Tu pourrais, au moins envers celui qui prend soin de toi.

- Merci, je peux le faire tout seul.

Le roux passa à côté du brun avec indifférence et posa ses paquets sur le bar de la cuisine américaine. Puis, toujours sans aucune attention pour son hôte, il commença à ranger les affaires. Aïzen Sôsuke remarqua immédiatement pendant la conversation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ichigo, bien qu'hostile habituellement, l'était encore plus. Il remarqua également du coin de l'œil que le bleuté le regardait d'un air mauvais. Leur discussion à eux deux aussi plus tôt avait été bizarre. Bien que Gimmjow se fût assagie à son égard depuis quelque temps, elle avait été trop calme.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose s'était passé au sein de ses employés et il devait savoir quoi. Il profiterait de sa petite séance d'entraînement avec le roux pour le découvrir le lendemain matin. Il sourit en se rappelant de ce petit rendez-vous. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. C'est sur ces pensées mystérieuses et dans le fond tordues qu'il sortit de cet entrepôt où une certaine tension régnait.

Tension qui ne descendit pas avec la sortie du patron des deux jeunes hommes. En effet, la tension était toujours présente mais pas de la même façon. Elle avait changé de nature. Grimmjow regardait fixement le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux oranges, toujours affairé dans les armoires de la cuisine. Il observait chacun de ses mouvements si bien qu'Ichigo qui avait remarqué son manège finit par se retourner vers lui :

- Qu'y a-t-il chaton ?

Le bleuté fixa encore plusieurs minutes l'homme devant lui et déclara sérieusement :

- J'ai envie de toi.

D'abord surpris, un lent et long sourire amusé et pervers s'afficha ensuite sur le visage du roux.

- Eh bien, quelle invitation chaton ! Tu fais la même à tout le monde ?

- La ferme. Tu m'as entendu ou quoi ?

- Oui, très bien. Que me proposes-tu ?

L'orangé marcha doucement et félinement vers l'autre. Quand il fût assez proche il prit le menton du jeune homme dans main et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Es-tu juste en train de demander un coup comme ça pour baiser car mon corps t'attire ? Ou bien es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux me faire l'amour parce que tu me veux moi en entier ?

- Si je disais : juste pour baiser ?

- Alors j'accepterais.

- Et pour la deuxième solution ?

- Va te faire foutre.

- Ça tombe bien puisque c'est la première. Lança Grimmjow, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Et autre chose chaton. Ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir mon cul. Tu n'auras que ma bite dans le tien.

- Ça m'est égal.

- Parfait, alors…

Ichigo partit en direction de la chambre de son partenaire du moment. Celui-ci le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui. A peine eut-il effectué l'action que deux bras entourèrent sa taille par derrière et qu'une bouche vint se posait sur sa nuque puis des dents mordirent la peau tendre. Il ressentit immédiatement du plaisir dans cet acte brutal. C'était ça, sa vraie nature, et il savait que le roux pouvait le satisfaire. Ses clients n'étaient pas vraiment chaud pour la brutalité à l'état pur alors sa frustration durant ces deux dernières nuits avait terriblement augmenté.

Il sentit les mains de l'autre passer sous son T-shirt et lui pincer les tétons tellement fort qu'il en grogna de douleur et de plaisir. Les dents mordaient toujours des endroits stratégiques dans sa nuque puis elles mordirent son oreille droite lui arrachant un nouveau grognement. Il s'aperçut que l'une des mains avait quitté son poste et l'attente de savoir où elle allait réapparaître l'excitait Sa chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'allumer quoique ce soit. Et puis, pourquoi faire ? Quand la main réapparut, ce ne fut pas à l'un des endroits prévus par le bleuté. Elle le prit par le menton et retourna vivement sa tête pour qu'une bouche vorace vienne s'emparer de la sienne et qu'une langue vienne engager un combat violent et épique avec sa congénère.

Puis lâchant la mâchoire de l'autre, la main descendit le long de son corps pour arracher la boucle de ceinture et se débarrasser du pantalon rapidement. Le bleuté posa ses mains contre le mur dès qu'il entendit la fermeture éclair de son partenaire descendre d'un seul geste. La main qui continuait à rougir l'un de ses tétons l'abandonna et rejoignit sa sœur pour maintenir sa taille. Il poussa un râle rauque quand Ichigo le pénétra sans prévenir. Puissante et violente, la pénétration le fit s'abaisser pour en permettre une meilleure. Les coups de bassins intensifs et brutaux amenèrent Grimmjow à crier son plaisir. Si les autres l'entendaient ? Il s'en fichait. C'est pour ça qu'il gémissait bruyamment, qu'il poussait des râles rauques sans retenus et hurlait :

- Putain c'est bon ! Plus fort, plus puissant ! Putain Ichi, t'es un dieu !

Ces petites phrases faisaient d'ailleurs sourire le destinataire qui mettait encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'échange aussi violent et il appréciait. L'une des choses qu'il préférait aux mecs était qu'il pouvait y aller à fond sans avoir peur de les briser. Enfin l'un d'eux avait échappé à la règle mais il n'y pensa pas pour ne pas gâcher l'instant. Il poussa un peu plus et accéléra le rythme, ce qui eut pour effet la libération de Grimmjow et le resserrement autour de son membre qui le fit partir aussi. Quand il se retira de son partenaire, celui-ci glissa au sol encore sous l'emprise du plaisir. Le roux le regarda un instant et le souleva pour le mettre sur le lit plutôt qu'à terre. Il se réajusta, refermant braguette et bouton et s'assit sur le matelas à côté de la tête de l'autre qui ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Surprenant l'intrus à la chambre, il entoura de ses bras la taille de celui-ci et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il dit :

- T'es le meilleur coup de toute ma vie Ichi. Jamais personne m'avait fait monter au septième ciel aussi vite

- Heureux de le savoir chaton.

Fit, amusé, Ichigo en passant sa main dans la tignasse bleue. Il sentit le corps s'alourdir et constata que Grimmjow s'était endormi. Il régla le réveil pour une heure avant leur travail et repoussa un peu l'autre pour s'allonger et rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis 16h la veille. Il fallait bien qu'il dorme un peu, surtout qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**XXX**

Dans la salle commune, les trois autres prostitués s'étaient rassemblés sans accord préalable, juste à cause de bruits devenus trop poussés de la part des deux autres. Enfin, surtout l'un d'entre eux. Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent quand ils entendirent le dernier cri d'extase du bleuté.

- Franchement, il peut pas la mettre en sourdine ? Commenta Renji.

- J'avoue que là il pousse un peu trop Grim'. Quoiqu'Ichi doit être pas mal bon dans ce domaine vu qu'il l'a décrit comme un dieu. Et puis oublions pas qu'il nous a battus à nos deux premières nuits.

- Hisa, tu n'serais pas tenté par hasard ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr que si ! Attends, Ichi est beau comme le diable et vu comment Grim' criait, ça doit être le septième ciel.

- J'te satisfais pas assez ?

- Raaah, c'est pas ça Ren ! C'est juste un fantasme. Pour moi, Ichigo est une œuvre d'art que je ne regarderai que de loin parce que c'est toi que j'aime et j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Il y a bien des autres mecs que tu trouve beau non ?

Abaraï rougit encore une fois pour la déclaration spontanée et aussi pour la réflexion qui amena le visage du policier plus tôt. A côté, Ulquiorra poussa un soupir.

- Oups, désolé Ulquiorra. On n'veut pas te faire tenir la chandelle.

- Pas grave.

- Au fait, continua Hisagi, tu vas dévoiler tes raisons à Ichi ou pas ?

- Je pense. Si ça se trouve, on a le même but puisqu'il connaissait les plans d'Aïzen.

- Cool ! On va pouvoir savoir ce qu'est vraiment Ichigo !

- Renji…Tu t'intéresse aussi beaucoup à Ichigo, dis-moi.

- Je suis curieux à son sujet depuis le début, tu le sais.

- Zangetsu….Murmura le brun gothique.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Non rien, je me parlais à moi-même.

- Si tu le dis.

Le temps passa, passa, pendant que les trois jeunes hommes discutaient de tout et de rien. Enfin c'était surtout les deux amoureux, le troisième semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y eut un changement que lorsque le roux et le bleuté sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier. Ils saluèrent les trois autres sans une seule once de gêne et partirent vers la cuisine. Finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux roux se tourna vers eux :

- Vous voulez dîner avec nous ou vous l'avez déjà fait ?

- Avec vous ! S'écria Hisagi.

- Que d'enthousiasme. La raison ?

- Parce que j'adore ta cuisine bien sûr !

- Normal, tu es japonais et il cuisine japonais. Bougonna Renji.

- Tss. Sois pas jaloux l'ananas. Rétorqua un certain jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

- Que…C'est quoi ce surnom Grimmjow ?

- J'sais pas. J'viens de l'inventer.

- Remarque t'as raison, ça suit avec se coupe, appuya Ichigo.

- Il y a du vrai, dit Ulquiorra en enfonçant le clou.

- Mon petit ananas chéri ! Cria Shuuhei en sautant dans les bras de son amant.

Celui-ci vira au rouge comme ses cheveux et cria :

- Arrêtez de m'appeler « Ananas » !

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire les quatre autres. Oui les quatre. Même Ulquiorra était de la partie. Ichigo finit le repas et ils passèrent à table. Renji commença sa revanche :

- Tu crève la dalle on dirait Grim'.

- Ouais !

- On se demande pourquoi…

- What's your problem ? Interrogea dans sa langue natale le bleuté sentant une pointe d'ironie dans la voix de son collègue.

- Nothing.

- You lie.

Les trois autres sentirent tous la tension s'accumulait. C'est pour cela qu'ils arrêtèrent de manger et se préparèrent à intercepter l'un des deux protagonistes.

- No, it's just because you cry very much before.

- And ?

- Nothing.

Les deux hommes anglophones se mesurèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et le bleuté fut le premier à réagir :

- Te fou pas de moi Renji !

Ichigo posa directement sa main sur celle de Grimmjow bien parti pour péter un plomb mais qui pourtant se calma un peu avec ce geste. Hisagi de son côté regardait son amant avec reproche et lui dit d'ailleurs :

- Renji, tu vas trop loin.

- Je ne pense pas. Je trouvais ça marrant de l'entendre crier comme une petite…

Il fut coupé par le bleuté qui le surpris par son ton calme, enfin maîtrisé puisqu'il bouillait à l'intérieur :

- Et alors ? Ouais je criais. Mais j'étais en tain de baiser avec un dieu du sexe alors j'ai des raisons. J'ai pas honte d'avouer qu'Ichi est le meilleur coup que j'ai eu de ma vie.

Renji ne rétorqua rien, trop abasourdi pour le faire de toute façon. Il fut arraché de son air béat par Ichigo qui se leva pour débarrasser son assiette en lui lançant :

- Tu sais Renji, si tu veux te venger pour le fait qu'il se soit moqué de toi en t'appelant ananas, c'est complètement stupide puisqu'on a tous ri. De plus, attaquer sur ce point n'est vraiment pas malin. Je te signale que je pourrais aussi m'en prendre à toi. J'étais son partenaire tu sais. Et puis tu es surement pareil que lui avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ah aussi, je suis pas un dieu du sexe Grimmjow.

Il déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains, dans l'évier et partit en direction de sa chambre en rappelant :

- Il est bientôt l'heure, vous devriez vous préparer.

La porte de la chambre du roux claqua. Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de partir en laissant un dernier :

- Tss. Maintenant il est aussi énerver qu'en rentrant. Connerie.

Ce fut la porte du bleuté qui claqua. Ulquiorra fut le suivant :

- Pas ingénieux.

Le brun entre dans sa pièce sans toutefois claquer la porte, mais en la refermant normalement.

L'autre brun regardait son amant. Il n'avait pas apprécié non plus son attitude mais en rajouter ne ferait rien de mieux. Et puis, le rouge en avait déjà assez pris pour la soirée.

- Renji…

- J'ai été con, hein Hisa ? J'me suis laissé emporter par la colère et finalement tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de nous embrouiller.

- Si tu le reconnais, c'est déjà bien.

- En plus c'est idiot de ma part de lui reprocher ça.

- C'est vrai.

- …

- Bon pas la peine de te morfondre là-dessus. Allons plutôt nous préparer et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont déjà pardonné.

- Ouais…

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent vers leur chambre respective pour se changer. En ressortant, Renji fut surpris de trouver devant lui les autres et encore plus quand Grimmjow vint lui entourer les épaules en souriant. Ichigo lui souriait aussi, tout comme Hisagi et Ulquiorra était fidèle à lui-même. Cela amena un sourire d'excuse et de soulagement sur les traits du rouge. Les cinq prostitués sortirent de leur quartier pour se rendre à leur club.

**XXX**

**Voilà, chapitre 5 finis ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et sinon, pour la suite je ne sais pas trop quand je la posterai mais bientôt enfin j'espère. Je n'ai plus que deux chapitres de déjà écrits et avec les cours, c'est un peu plus dur de maintenir une parution stable (surtout lorsqu'on a 40h30 de cours pas semaine x_x )**

**Bye bye mina !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Nuit Mouvementée

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, je ne suis pas morte. Enfin si mais pas dans le vrai sens du terme. C'est fou de ne plus avoir le temps d'écrire et ça me manque je vous l'assure, surtout lorsque des idées vous parcourent l'esprit. Mais bon, c'est bientôt les vacances et je compte en profiter.

Bref, voici, le chapitre 6 de Prostitution ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Attention par contre, il y a un peu de violence.

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir :D

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ^^

Yuuria.

**XXX**

**Chapitre 6 : Nuit mouvementée.**

La soirée débuta comme les autres, les cinq prostitués sur scène, à la seule différence que la salle était bondée. Le propriétaire en était ravi. Le bouche à oreille avait fonctionné. Il regarda la scène et sourit en voyant ses étalons se démenaient. Ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ne semblait pas affecter leur travail et heureusement. Si cela avait été le cas, il les aurait punis à sa manière. Il fixa l'un d'entre eux plus particulièrement. Celui-là même qu'il devait entraîner dans plusieurs heures. Un sourire pervers s'inscrivit sur ses traits en songeant que l'autre n'en avait surement pas besoin, mais il s'offrait un petit plaisir personnel.

Sur la scène, Shuuhei, Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Ichigo menaient leur danse ensemble pour une fois. Ils collaient leurs corps dans un même rythme et se laissaient entraîner. Dans leurs têtes, chacun avait senti le changement. Ils se sentaient plus proche les uns des autres et bizarrement, l'effet qui en ressortait était meilleur. Bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore parfaitement, les petits avancements de la journée les rendaient plus intimes et plus unis. Des découvertes, des aveux, des échanges, des discussions et des disputes, tout cela les rapprochait petit à petit vers des compréhensions mutuelles. Ce qui faisait que leurs sourires ce soir là étaient plus sincères qu'avant.

Ichigo, de ses yeux furtifs, parcourut la salle. Il tomba d'abord sur un sourire pervers sur les lèvres de son patron et remarqua qu'il était concerné. Il en fut dégouté et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Puis, poursuivant son observation, il tomba sur une tignasse brune qu'il avait appris à connaître les deux nuits précédentes. Il se souvint de la remarque de Kisuke :

_« Ah, j'ai d'autres infos pour toi Ichigo-kun. Kuchiki Byakuya a de nombreux contacts sur Tokyo. Bon même si ce n'est plus étonnant avec son statut. Le plus lourd d'entre eux est son ami d'enfance. Il est le PDG d'une multinationale : Starck. »_

Il se demanda soudain si celui-ci était au courant que Byakuya lui courait après ? Et si c'était lui qui avait dis au chef de la police d'aller voir aux entrepôts ? Non, impossible, connaissant ce dernier, il ne serait pas parti les mains vides. Le roux eut soudainement une idée. Oui, elle était folle, mais pourquoi pas ? Un fin sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il glissa son regard vers Ulquiorra qui l'intercepta. Le brun gothique se dirigea vers lui tout en continuant sa dance. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait l'orangé mais il avait lu dans son regard l'appel silencieux. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils commencèrent une chorégraphie endiablée jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo plaque le bassin du boss de la mafia contre lui en commençant des mouvements lascifs. Ce dernier sourit légèrement en pensant à l'expression que devait avoir l'un de ses hommes dans la salle. De la stupéfaction, de l'horrification ou de l'amusement ? A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il se reconnecta sur son partenaire lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour mordre son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson, et pour lui murmurer à son oreille :

- Ulqui, si je ne me trompe pas, t'es ici pour Aïzen.

Le brun lui donna raison en rejetant la tête en arrière. Le roux n'oubliait pas où ils se trouvaient, ainsi, il promena ses mains sur le buste qu'il enserrait en des caresses suggestives et enfouit son visage pour lui poser des baisers papillons sur la clavicule.

- Alors, on devrait faire équipe. J'ai un plan.

Ulquiorra se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il approcha son visage du sien et murmura un :

- Ok, si tu me dis qui tu es.

Avant de l'embrasser d'une manière très érotique en collant sensuellement son corps à celui plus robuste devant lui. Ils continuèrent leur dance rejoins bientôt par Grimmjow et ils entamèrent un trio qui attira bien vite l'attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, Szaizel arriva et signale à Ulquiorra et Ichigo qu'ils avaient tout deux un client. Le bleuté du continuer le show seul puisque Renji et Hisagi avaient été appelés un peu plus tôt. Enfin, il fut rejoint par les gogo-danseurs et à son plus grand plaisir, Shinji se joignit à lui pour une dance du diable. Quelle chance !

**XXX**

Ulquiorra regardait Shira qui lui le détaillait, c'est donc d'une voix sans ton qu'il demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il Shira ?

- Juste que je suis surpris. Enfin, vous, le boss, en train de vous exposez d'une telle manière dans les bras de cet homme, c'est…

- Mon boulot.

Le sous-filtre écarquilla les yeux :

- Votre boulot ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Non.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi boss ! Vous êtes le chef de la mafia française ! Vous êtes redouté et respecté par vos hommes et même par les autres ! Et vous, vous cassez cette image en vous dandinant avec ce salop !

Un coup de poing lui arriva dans la mâchoire et il fut projeté au sol par la puissance de l'attaque. Il se massa la partie maltraitée et releva le regard pour croiser deux émeraudes si calmes et indifférentes habituellement, où se mêlaient maintenant rage et déception. Le ton cinglant provenant de la bouche finement dessinée frappa l'homme à terre encore plus que le coup qu'il avait reçu.

- Depuis quand te permets-tu d'insulter un supérieur et ton boss qui plus est ? Je te signale que je ne suis pas ici de gaieté de cœur. Je suis ici en mission puisqu'aucun de vous ne semblait avoir les couilles pour la faire ! Maintenant tu me donne ce pourquoi tu es venu avant que je ne t'envoie à la morgue.

Shira se redressa, un genou à terre, et tendit une nouvelle petite carte mémoire à son boss, la tête baissée.

- As-tu pu obtenir des informations sur Ichigo ?

- Qui ?

- L'homme aux cheveux orange. Reprit-il agacé.

- Non rien.

- Tu l'insulte alors que tu ne sais rien de lui.

- Boss !

L'homme s'agenouilla et posa son front contre terre.

- Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir été aussi arrogant.

Ulquiorra sortit de la pièce voyant l'heure, mais avant d'appuyer sur la poignée il dit :

- Apportes-moi d'autres informations. Ah aussi, celui que tu as insulté a un plan pour notre affaire. Ne pense pas qu'il soit un simple prostitué sans importance. Tu me l'as bien dis à notre dernière rencontre non ?

- Haï boss. Fit l'autre la mine dépitée.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ulquiorra s'adossa à celle-ci. Il repensa à sa réaction. C'était très rare qu'il s'énerve, surtout à ce degré. Certes l'homme l'avait attaqué sur son statut, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Il réfléchit un peu plus et constata que la chose qui l'avait vraiment mis en colère avait été l'insulte envers Ichigo Kurosaki. Il soupira et retourna sur scène, enfin c'est ce qu'il comptait faire avant de retourner vers les chambres pour la seconde fois mais pour un premier vrai client.

**XXX**

Pendant ce temps où le boss de la mafia et le sous-filtre se risquaient sur un terrain dangereux, un autre boss passait un moment plutôt calme. En effet, Ichigo était allongé dans les bras de son client, profitant de cette ambiance. Il aimait l'action, mais parfois une accalmie était bienvenue. Son client n'était autre que Starck. Celui-ci passait tranquillement sa main dans la chevelure vivante à laquelle il faisait face. Elle était un peu humide à cause de leurs ébats passionnés mais toujours agréable. Il soupira, ramenant l'attention des deux yeux ambre de son amant :

- Un problème ? Quelque chose t'a déplu ?

- Non, tu es parfait Ichigo. C'est un problème extérieur.

- Ton entreprise ?

- Heureusement de ce côté-là, tout va bien. C'est autre chose.

- Je vois.

Le roux reposa sa tête sur les pectoraux assez bien dessinés pour un chef d'entreprise. Le brun sembla surpris :

- Tu ne veux rien savoir ?

- Rien que tu ne me dises, mon travail est de te donner du plaisir, non pas de te faire un interrogatoire.

- Je suppose. Mais cela m'étonne quand même. Surtout connaissant ton identité.

Les prunelles ambrés glissèrent jusqu'à rencontrer leur jumelles gris-bleutées. Ichigo lut facilement que l'autre était sérieux. Il se releva jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur de son homologue adossé à la tête de lit. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Vous n'êtes pas son ami pour rien.

- Son ami ? Et pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

- Vous êtes l'ami de sa seigneurie Byakuya non ?

- Alors tu le savais. Soupira l'homme, puis une pointe de colère filtra sa voix en prononçant : Et arrête de me vouvoyer !

- Tss. Pourquoi ?

- Car je ne veux pas être un étranger pour toi !

Suite à ses mots dits assez fort, le brun prit le visage du plus jeune dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Trop surpris pour réagir tout d'abord, Ichigo laissa le passage de ses lèvres pour entamer un ballet sensuel et harmonieux entre les deux langues. Pourtant l'homme d'affaire le cassa très rapidement, laissant un désarroi au plus jeune, ce qu'il comprit avant de déclarer d'une voix basse :

- Que m'as-tu fait Ichigo ? Pour toi je trahis la personne à laquelle je n'avais jamais rien caché. Tu me suis partout où je vais. Plus personne ne m'attire, je ne vois que toi. Je rêve de toi, je fantasme sur toi. M'aurais-tu jeté un sort ? Je vais perdre la tête.

Les lèvres de Starck reprirent celles d'Ichigo, encore sous le choc d'une pareille déclaration. En fait elle ressemblait beaucoup à une autre qu'il avait faite plusieurs années en arrière :

**Flash back : **_Deux jeunes adolescents se tenaient sur le toit d'un lycée. L'un semblait hésitant, l'autre imperturbable. L'hésitant passa une main dans ses cheveux dont la couleur s'alliait avec le soleil couchant, l'imperturbable le fixait de ses yeux noirs derrière ses lunettes. Finalement le premier soupira et se lança avec franchise et parlant rapidement :_

_- Je t'aime ! Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Les yeux du jeune homme brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise et l'autre jeune homme poursuivit sa déclaration :_

_- Tu m'obsède ! Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne pense à toi. Je rêve de toi. Je ne peux plus regarder quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Pour moi, il n'y a plus personne d'autre que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? A cause de toi, je me découvre gay alors que je me croyais hétéro ! Prends tes responsabilités !_

_Le brun lunetteux pouffa pour finir par éclater de rire, désarçonnant l'autre. Des larmes prouvant que son hilarité était véritable perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Puis progressivement il se calme en regardant son ami qui avait un froncement de sourcils accentué. Il fit :_

_- Tu n'es pas doué en déclaration Kurosaki !_

_- La ferme ! Bougonna-t-il._

_Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur les traits du brun qui s'approcha lentement pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis._

_- Très bien, j'accepte._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Je ne mentirais jamais sur ça…Ichigo._

_Leur bouche se scellèrent débutant une relation heureuse et tendre entre les deux jeunes._

Ichigo repoussa lentement Starck en reprenant ses esprits et planta ses yeux dans ce de l'autre qui fut surpris, puis déclara :

- Starck, les relations entre employé et client son interdites, déjà que le fait de ne pas baiser tout le temps est…

- Faire l'amour ! Pas baiser Ichigo. Entre nous c'est faire l'amour.

- C'est la même chose, enfin ça c'est déjà une entorse aux règles, alors je ne veux pas te créer des problèmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre.

- Je sais, mais tu ne veux pas me créer des problèmes, non ?

Le regard de Starck s'assombrit.

- Il faut que je te sorte d'ici ! Je ne supporte plus savoir que d'autres hommes te touchent. Je me retenais à grande peine de ne pas monter sur scène tout à l'heure.

Il remarqua l'air moqueur de son partenaire qui repensait à un certain collègue aux cheveux de braise.

- Ichigo ?

- Je pense que tu peux m'aider. Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

- Haï. Zangetsu, boss de la plus grande bande de Karakura qui échappe depuis des années à la police.

- Exactement. Maintenant, j'ai un plan pour me sortir de ma situation. Mes gars travaillent déjà dessus. D'ailleurs, sa seigneurie va les rencontrer à son insu dans pas longtemps.

- Hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils lui rendent juste quelque chose. Mais j'aurais un service à te demander.

- Quel genre ? Je te préviens Ichigo, je ne ferai rien qui porterait atteinte à Byakuya.

- Je le sais bien. Je veux juste que tu lui transmettes une lettre.

- Une lettre ?

- Haï.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Par contre, tu ne diras pas à Bya que tu l'as obtenue directement de moi, juste que tu l'as reçu dans ton courrier. Je mettrai l'adresse de ton entreprise.

- Je pense que je peux faire ça. Même si cela signifie trahir Byakuya encore une fois. Seulement pour toi.

Le roux sourit et posa ses lèvres sur leurs congénères.

- Thank you Starck.

- Mais tu dois me promettre une chose Ichigo.

Les bras de Starck encerclèrent la taille de son jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Quand tu seras libre, tu seras à moi et à moi seul.

Ichigo se crispa en entendant la condition. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Un phrase traversa son esprit : _« retrouve-toi quelqu'un que tu aimeras, mon amour »_. Il éprouvait quelque chose envers le brun qui le tenait dans ses bras mais l'aimait-il ? _« Ne vis pas dans le passé. »_ Encore cette voix. _« Ne vis pas dans mon souvenir. »_ Il ferma les yeux et prit sa décision. Il verrait de quoi le futur sera fait. Il déclara d'une voix assurée :

- Très bien.

- Alors, marché conclu.

Ce fut à ce moment là, lorsqu'Ichigo et Starck scellaient leur contrat par un baiser, que Szaizel Aporra-Grantz frappa à la porte.

- C'est fini !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore quelques instants et s'habillèrent chacun de leur côté, puis partirent après un dernier baiser comme d'habitude.

**XXX**

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ichigo, en sortant de l'un des box vit Szaizel tambouriner sur la porte de celui d'à côté. Il s'approcha et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Szaizel ?

Le bonbon rose tourna sa tête vers lui. Il semblait affolé et cela amena un froncement de sourcil prononcé sur le visage du roux.

- Kurosaki ! Ça ne répond pas ! Et j'entends des gémissements suspects ainsi qu'un rire malsain ! Et Yammy s'occupe déjà d'un autre cas qui a voulu monter sur scène pour toucher un gogo.

- Qui est là-dedans ?

- Hisagi Shuuhei !

Là, le jeune homme comprit la situation sans problèmes.

- Bouge-toi de là et va prévenir Aïzen.

- Haï !

Le lunetteux se précipita vers le bureau en bousculant Hallibel enfin arrivée. Ichigo de son côté, fit craquer ses os et défonça la porte. Ce qu'il vit le vit dans une colère noire, même si il le savait déjà avant d'entrer. Hisagi était inconscient, les yeux bandés, les mains et les pieds attachés au lit. Un bâillon dans la bouche pour être sûr qu'il n'appelle pas à l'aide. Son corps était parcouru de bleus et de blessures diverses : coupures, griffes, morsures. Mais ce qui fit péter les plombs à Ichigo fut que le monstre qu'était le client le pénétrait toujours avec puissance alors que le sang coulait en abondance sur les cuisses de son ami. Et qu'il y prenait du plaisir ! Il semblait même en extase totale.

Son propre sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta à l'intérieur de la pièce et envoya un coup de poing à ce mec qui l'horripilait. Celui-ci fut expédié au bas du lit avec une expression de surprise. Il releva la tête pour croiser un regard froid, menaçant et terrifiant. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de cet être qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille à quatre pattes en tremblant de tout ses membres. Mais il ne put aller bien loin. La main du roux l'attrapa par les cheveux et le fit s'effondrer au sol sur le dos. Le jeune monta à califourchon sur lui et lui asséna coup après coup. Une joie sauvage semblait l'animer, pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la rage qui le commandait. Une rage intense du fait d'avoir vu l'un de ses amis dans cet état. Le désir de tuer cet homme était grand mais il ne lui donnait que des coups, puissants mais maîtrisés. Il lui faisait mal mais pas assez pour le tuer. Il se releva pour lui envoyer un coup de pied et poser ce dernier sur le ventre de l'autre qui rampait pour fuir, en appuyant, bloquant tous mouvements. Ce jeune n'était-il qu'un prostitué ?

Aïzen arriva. La première chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette d'Hisagi sur le lit. Il fit un pas dans le box et ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands en découvrant l'état du corps de son étalon. C'était une poupée de chiffon sur laquelle on avait passé ses nerfs. Le sang maculait les draps pourtant rouge mais la couleur plus foncée le prouvait. Le maître des lieux entendit un jappement et tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Il vit Ichigo, non, à ce moment là, il était Zangetsu, maintenant le client à terre avec la seule force de son pied. Son expression exprimait la rage. Puis, il se concentra sur l'homme paralysé et constata son visage en sang et son corps plutôt mal traité. Il comprit aisément que Zangetsu lui avait infligé une correction même si elle n'était pas suffisante pour évacuer ce qui l'agitait.

L'homme brun fit un geste vers la salle et Yammy entra.

- Débarrasse-nous de lui. Fit-il en désignant le client. Kurosaki, tu peux le suivre si tu veux.

- Non merci, répondit le roux en se dirigeant vers Shuuhei après que Yammy ait saisi le client.

- Tu sais soigner ?

- Haï, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide et qu'aucune personne non serviable n'entre.

- Très bien. Je t'appelle Szaizel pour qu'il t'aide et apporte le nécessaire, il a des connaissances dans ce domaine. Sinon, je ferme le club pour ce soir et j'envoie les trois autres à vos quartiers.

- Merci.

Le brun sortit, bien qu'étonné par ce remerciement. C'était sa marchandise après tout. Il se tourna vers les personnes présentes qui le regardaient anxieuses, aussi bien clients qu'employés.

- La nuit est finie. Désolé chers clients mais l'un de vos congénères est allé trop loin.

Les hommes d'affaires ne discutèrent pas et partirent de la salle. Ils connaissaient les règles après tout. Le propriétaire pouvait fermer si un client allait « trop loin ». L'un d'eux, en passant devant la porte, jeta un coup d'œil et sourit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura : « Tu n'as pas changé » avant de sortir.

Les employés toujours là fixaient Aïzen. Ce fut Renji qui bougeât le premier, voulant savoir l'état de sa moitié. Mais il fut retenu par la main de son patron qui continua :

- Szaizel, prends tout le nécessaire et va aider Kurosaki. Il a l'air de s'y connaître.

- Bien Aïzen-sama. Répondit le concerné en s'éclipsant.

- Pour tous les autres, rentrez chez vous.

- Quoi ? Je veux voir Hisagi !

Les cris du rouge qu'il retenait le firent tiquer.

- Abaraï, Kurosaki m'a demandé de renvoyer toute personne non nécessaire chez elle.

- Je m'en fiche, j'suis pas sous ses ordres !

- Renji ! Aie confiance en Ichi.

- Pour une fois, le chaton a raison mon gars. Ichigo sait ce qu'il fait crois-moi.

- Je suis d'accord, appuya Ulquiorra surpris par l'intervention de Shinji.

Malgré les conseils de ses compagnons, Renji se dégagea de la prise d'Aïzen et se précipita vers la porte défoncée. Cependant Grimmjow lui bloqua le passage. Il lui fit une prise et l'immobilisa. Comme le tatoué se débattait toujours, le bleuté soupira et déclara :

- Pas l'choix.

Puis il l'assomma d'un coup sur la nuque avant de le hisser sur son dos et prendre la direction de leurs quartiers. Il fut suivi par les autres qui virent Szaizel pénétrer dans la pièce du drame.

**XXX**

Ichigo soupira de soulagement en voyant Szaizel entrer. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'y mettre. En attendant, il avait examiné les blessures. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment graves, c'était la quantité de sang qui s'en écoulait qui l'inquiétait. Il avait compressé les plus profondes avec ses propres mains, mais c'était précaire. Maintenant que Szaizel avait ramené désinfectant, bandages et pommades, cela devrait aller mais…

- Szaizel, va chercher de l'eau et des compresses, ainsi que des linges propres.

Le secrétaire partit chercher ce qu'on lui avait demandé sans poser de questions et revint rapidement. C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent à nettoyer le corps du brun doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et le brusquer. Chaque plaie fut nettoyée avec expertise. Le roux et le rose se mettaient à l'ouvrage sérieusement. Pourtant, quand Szaizel arriva à l'entrée du brun, il ne put se résoudre à aller plus loin. Ichigo prit le relais en la nettoyant du mieux qu'il put. Il remarqua les tissus déchirés et fit une grimace, plus d'activités pendant un moment.

Quand ils eurent entièrement nettoyé le brun, ils désinfectèrent une à une les plaies. Puis chose faîte, ils passèrent de la pommade sur les bleus. Finalement, ils pansèrent la plupart du corps en apposant des compresses à plusieurs endroits.

Leur tâche terminée, ils se laissèrent aller sur le sol. Cela semblait facile mais faire attention constamment épuisait la force mentale. Szaizel ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- De où connais-tu tout ça ?

- J'ai déjà soigné pas mal de mes amis. Répondit tout simplement Ichigo en repensant à leur conflit avec les autres bandes.

- Je vois.

Le roux se releva et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur Hisagi. En particulier sur le point de son anatomie qui avait le plus souffert. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose mais il pourrait au moins soulager la douleur chaque jour, et puis il demanderait des conseils à quelqu'un de plus compétent que lui.

Aïzen entra à ce moment là. Il fut surpris par la position de son étalon favori mais ne dit rien. Puis il demanda, voyant qu'il ne faisait aucune action :

- C'est fini ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et acquiesça.

- Ouais, enfin, il ne pourra plus rien faire pendant un moment. Ses tissus internes sont déchirés, il faut qu'ils se reforment. Par contre, je voudrais éviter que Renji le voie pour le moment, ou même les autres. Je suis sûr que Shuuhei va être en état de choc à son réveil. Donc un minimum de personne autour de lui est mieux et de plus des personnes qui peuvent s'occuper de lui.

- Bien. Alors on va l'emmener dans un lieu plus agréable et inconnu des autres.

- C'est mieux. Vous avez une idée ?

- Il ya une petite bâtisse plus loin dans les entrepôts. Bien sûr, il faudra l'aménager mais je le ferai à mes frais. J'ai déjà appelé Gin pour qu'il m'apporte du mobilier ou tout du moins un lit.

- Ok.

- Surveille-le Kurosaki. Je vais voir l'état des lieux.

Seul un hochement de tête répondit. Quand la porte du club se referma. Ichigo se dit que d'un côté Aïzen était un sadique mais qu'il prenait soin d'eux puisqu'ils étaient sa marchandise. Il soupira et s'appuya sur le mur et il dit pour lui-même :

- L'échange doit être fini maintenant.

**XXX**

Pendant le drame survenu au club, un homme garait sa voiture non loin de plusieurs autres aux phares allumés. Il sortit de son véhicule, le vent balançant ses longues mèches de jais. Son costume noir finement rayé de lignes blanches lui seyant parfaitement. Son regard anthracite glissa vers le regroupement plus loin. Il vit plusieurs hommes et une femme assis sur les différentes voitures. Il soupira et se pencha dans son véhicule pour saisir une mallette, puis il marcha en direction de ces personnes qui lui semblaient bizarre. Il était tout proche d'eux quand il entendit :

- Bien le bonsoir Kuchiki-san.

Il releva les yeux pour fixer l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix. L'homme en question était habillé de manière traditionnelle verte, avec des getas et puis il était affublé d'un bob rayé. Il haussa un sourcil premièrement pour la tenue puis pour le masque de renard qu'il portait. Il s'aperçut ensuite que chaque individu en porter un. Ils étaient cinq.

- Vous êtes celui qui m'a appelé n'est-ce pas ? X-san.

- Bien joué. Aussi perspicace qu'en dise les rumeurs.

- Où est votre chef ?

- Malheureusement, notre boss est occupé avec une autre affaire plus importante et n'a pas pu venir. Aussi, il vous demande de bien vouloir l'excuser Byakuya-bô.

Le policier tourna la tête pour fixer la femme aux mensurations pour le moins déroutantes et au masque de chat.

- Ne soyez pas si familière.

- Mah, mah, du calme. Nono, va chercher Rukia-chan s'il te plait.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça vieux pervers !

- Moi pervers ? S'horrifia l'homme au bob. Mais pas du tout ! Et je ne suis pas vieux !

- Mon cul.

L'énonciateur de cette dernière interjection se releva du capot où il était, permettant à l'officier de police de se rendre compte de sa taille immense et aussi ce masque en forme d'araignée bizarre. La voix de son premier interlocuteur le sortit de son inspection :

- Kuchiki-san, vous avez bien ce qu'il faut n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit la mallette. Un homme grand et au masque de tigre s'en empara et l'ouvrit pour montrer le contenu au renard. Celui-ci sourit derrière son masque et lança :

- Il manque quelque chose Kuchiki-san.

- Je veux ma sœur d'abord.

- Nii-sama !

La voix de celle-ci résonna à la fin de sa phrase. Il pivota la tête et l'aperçut dans les bras de l'homme parti plus tôt.

- Lâche-la Nono.

- Ok, mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

La jeune fille à peine lâcher courut dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci la réceptionna et croisa deux yeux verts à travers les fentes du masque renard. Il soupira et sortit de sa veste un calepin que le dernier personnage lui soutira. L'homme au masque de taureau le donna au renard qui le feuilleta.

- Merci Kuchiki-san, je suis sûr qu'il va être très content.

- Qui est ce « il » ?

Les hommes et la femme rentraient déjà dans les voitures quand celui au bob se tourna vers lui. Un pied à l'intérieur de sa voiture, il fixait cet homme qui était le chef de la police. Si jeune. Puis d'une voix moqueuse, il lui lâcha l'information. Après tout, « il » lui avait dit de le faire si Byakuya lui demandait. C'était plutôt lui-même qui y était réticent.

- Notre boss, voyons.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande.

- Son nom ? Bah, comment vous dire…

- Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Si, justement. « Il » m'a dit que je pouvais mais c'est moi qui suit pas très chaud pour.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ce n'était pas son plan. Votre sœur je veux dire, ajouta-t-il envoyant l'air interrogateur de l'autre. C'est la conséquence d'un autre évènement.

- Pourtant, vous m'avez quand même demandé une rançon et en plus de cela des codes secrets de la police.

- Eh bien, disons que Zangetsu se sert de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, même s'il hait impliquer un innocent. A bientôt Kuchiki-san.

Le renard entra dans la voiture qui démarra de suite, laissant le frère et la sœur en arrière. Le frère murmura sous le choc :

- Zangetsu…

Rukia observa la réaction de son frère et malgré elle, un petit sourire vint prendre place sur son visage. Ichigo avait bien eu son frère encore une fois. Elle se reprit lorsque Byakuya fit un retournement militaire et partit vers la voiture où elle le suivit.

**XXX**

Dans la voiture où avait disparu le renard, celui-ci enleva le masque pour redevenir Urahara Kisuke. Il dit joyeusement :

- Ichigo-kun a toujours d'aussi bonnes idées. Maintenant, on va avancer beaucoup plus vite.

- Kisuke, tu es sûr que ce sont les bons codes ? Si ça se trouve, il en a donné des faux. Fit pessimiste Yoruichi Shinoïn en enlevant son masque de chat.

- Aucun problème, Kuchiki-san est un homme de parole. Il fait ce qu'il dit. Je te montrerai chez moi.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

La voiture prit l'autoroute.

**XXX**

Ichigo observa la pièce où il se trouvait. Assez grande mais pas trop non plus. Baignée de lumière mais sombre quand on tirait les tentures. Une petite cuisine simple, juste de quoi faire un petit repas, mais pratique. Un lit confortable, ni trop moelleux, ni trop dur. Il soupira et se tourna vers son patron et Ichimaru Gin à la porte. Le premier demanda :

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, mieux que ce à quoi je pensais. Je vais aller chercher Hisagi. Par contre, juste au cas où, on pourrait avoir un fûton et une petite table avec deux chaises ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir dormir ici s'il y a des complications et pouvoir le soigner au besoin.

-Et la table ? demanda Gin curieux.

- Manger avec lui. Shuuhei aura besoin de compagnie au bout d'un moment selon moi. Et lui redonner une vie normale. Dormir la nuit et vivre le jour.

Aïzen observait son étalon alors qu'il donnait ses consignes. Il supposa que Zangetsu devait s'occuper lui-même de ses hommes aussi. Il se tourna vers Gin et lui demanda d'aller chercher ce que le roux voulait. Puis lorsqu'il fut sorti, il s'approcha de l'autre pour le prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Aïzen ?

- Chuuut, laisse-moi rester comme ça.

Ichigo, bien que surpris, ne dit rien et ne repoussa pas son patron. Celui-ci dit tout bas et le jeune sentit le sourire dans son cou :

- Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Dommage…

- Juste pour m'informer, votre « entraînement » c'est du SM non ?

Sosuke releva la tête et un sourire pervers s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

- En effet, comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Une intuition.

- Tu es vraiment mien, Ichigo.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Aïzen le souleva et le plaqua au mur. Il prit violemment sa bouche et ses mains le délestèrent de ses habits. Il le prépara un temps soit peu, l'image d'Hisagi étant encore présente, et le pénétra. Il se laissa complètement aller, fouillant avec ardeur la cavité chaude de son favori. Puis la délaissant pour gémir son plaisir, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux. Il ne pouvait plus se passer du plaisir qu'il éprouvait avec Ichigo. C'était devenu une drogue. Sa drogue. Il poussa une dernière fois et se libéra à l'intérieur de l'autre. Haletant, il reprit peu à peu son souffle, et, remarquant où sa tête était placée, il eut une idée. Il mordit la clavicule du roux et finit par y laisser un suçon. Il murmura ensuite d'une voix chaude :

- Tu es à moi, à personne d'autre. Comprends-le Ichigo. Cette marque le prouve, ajouta-t-il en passant sa langue dessus.

La porte se rouvrit sur Gin qui se figea en voyant la position des deux autres. Aïzen était toujours en Ichigo. Le premier se retira et reboutonna don pantalon tandis que le second se rhabilla sans aucune gêne apparente. Ce fut la voix de son client qui ramena l'albinos à la réalité :

- Tu as tout Gin ?

- Ha…Haï, Aïzen-san.

Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la maisonnée et posèrent une petite table ronde avec deux chaises et un fûton qu'ils demandèrent où il devait le placer. Ichigo leur prit des mains et le rangea dans une armoire encastrée au mur. Il sortit ensuite sous les yeux des deux autres hommes. Gin commença :

- Il vous obéit Aïzen-san ?

- Il est toujours rebelle, mais je trouve cela plus excitant. Ne t'inquiète pas Gin, je ne vais pas te le renvoyer. Comme je lui ai dit, il est mien. Je finirai bien par le dresser.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Bien, je vais vous laisser. J'ai une autre commande.

- Très bien.

L'albinos ouvrit la porte mais se recula pour laisser passer un Ichigo avec Hisagi dans les bras. Il ferma la porte derrière lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Décidément, Aïzen était un client fidèle, mais il le mettait mal à l'aise.

A l'intérieur, le patron observait son étalon déposer tendrement son collègue sur le lit. Il se sentit jaloux en voyant les gestes doux du roux. Si bien qu'il sortit rapidement trouvant son comportement excessif.

Ichigo soupira, enfin il pouvait s'occuper tranquillement d'Hisagi. Il contempla les bandages à la recherche de toutes traces rouges. Il constata que tout allait bien. Il poussa un autre soupir, de soulagement cette fois. Il s'assit par terre en s'appuyant sur le mur.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Il entendit du bruit à côté de lui, il se releva et vit les paupières de son ami s'ouvrirent lentement. Celui-ci plissa des yeux en découvrant son environnement. Il n'était plus dans le box du club. A ce souvenir, il commença à trembler automatiquement. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens. Ses poignets et ses chevilles n'étaient plus attachés. Il fut pris de spasmes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le réveille de sa transe :

- Du calme Shuuhei !

Il la reconnaissait, mais qui…Il se calma un peu. Il n'avait pas de raison de lui obéir mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui intimait de faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Il pivota sa tête et en croisant la touffe orange, il sut à qui la voix appartenait. Il murmura :

- Ichigo.

Le roux s'approcha et voulut passer une main dans les cheveux bruns, mais leur propriétaire s'écarta, surpris lui-même par son geste. Il s'excusa :

- Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- T'inquiète pas Shuuhei, c'est normal.

Ichigo poussa un soupir et replaça les draps correctement sur le corps allongé. Hisagi le regarda faire puis demanda :

- Le client…

- Il ne t'embêtera plus ce connard. C'était un de tes anciens clients en individuel n'est-ce pas ?

- Haï. Et les autres ? Continua le brun surpris par la colère dans la voix de son ami.

- Ils sont au quart' et ne connaisse pas cet endroit. Tu préfère ça non ?

- Haï.

La voix était faible.

- Dors, Shuuhei. Tu as besoin de repos. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

- Mais….

- Dors.

Le tatoué finit par s'endormir malgré de petites protestations. Ichigo sourit à la vision du visage endormis. Il avait bien fait d'éloigner Renji, celui-ci aurait été blessé par le geste de recul de son aimé. La porte s'ouvrit en laissant passer Szaizel avec la même chose que plus tôt dans le club, mais aussi avec des antidouleurs et de la nourriture. Le roux acquiesça et passa le relais de garde au bonbon rose pour retourner à sa chambre dormir un peu. Toutefois, il donna son numéro à son collègue de soin pour qu'il l'appelle en cas de problèmes.

**XXX**

Quand il arriva à l'entrepôt voulu, Ichigo trouva Ulquiorra endormi sur les fauteuils. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans défense. Il s'approcha et le secoua légèrement après avoir profité des traits détendus qui lui donnaient presque l'air d'un enfant. Les deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent légèrement pour se refermer rapidement. Le roux pouffa. Il souleva le corps du boss de la mafia et l'emporta dans la chambre de celui-ci. Décidément, c'était sa journée.

Il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant une chambre très propre et bien rangée. Il alla vers le lit et ouvrit les couvertures pour glisser le corps mince à l'intérieur. Il s'assit sur le bord du meuble et observa la pièce. Impersonnelle. C'était le meilleur adjectif. Il remarqua un ordinateur portable plus loin et sourit. Il s'en approcha et l'alluma. Une petite carte mémoire était posée à côté. Il l'inséra dans la machine et découvrit des dossiers sur Aïzen et plusieurs petites choses utiles.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était sur le PC quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que deux bras enserrèrent ses épaules. Un chuchotement lui parvint à l'oreille :

- Fouiller n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je sais, mais cela m'intriguait.

L'orangé quitta ce qu'il était en train de faire et éteignit l'ordinateur. Il rejeta la tête en arrière de manière à pouvoir regarder Ulquiorra. Celui-ci le surprit en demandant :

- Tu viens dormir ?

- Avec toi ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Si tu veux.

Les deux jeunes hommes intégrèrent le lit du brun. Ichigo haussa un sourcil en voyant ce dernier se peloter contre lui mais ne dit rien, ses bras encerclant naturellement le corps plus fragile. D'un certain côté, il le faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment-là.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan & Passés

Hoi Hoi !

Non, il est interdit de jeter des tomates, des chaises, etc sur l'auteur. Ce n'est pas de sa faute d'être aussi en retard :'(

En plus, je vais bientôt être en période d'examen blanc

Enfin, sinon voici le nouveau chapitre de Prostitution et d'ailleurs le dernier que j'ai en stock sur mon ordi :O

Je vais m'y remettre, à EAPDP aussi !

En attendant bonne lecture & merci pour les reviews ^^

Yuuria.

**XXX**

**Chapitre 7 : Plan & passés.**

Ichigo fut réveillé par son portable. Il le prit rapidement, de un parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller l'homme à ses cotés, de deux parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hisagi. Mais il soupira en voyant le numéro affiché.

- Oui ?

- Ohahyo Ichigo-kun !

Le roux se leva et partit plus loin dans la pièce.

- Vu que tu es joyeux, je suppose que ça s'est bien passé.

- Parfaitement ! Tu es vraiment un génie, grâce aux codes donnés par Kuchiki-san, j'ai pu avancer beaucoup plus vite.

- Et ? Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, deux mois ?

- Aussi long ? Tu te fou de moi ?

- Je ne joue pas avec le feu tu sais. Mais désolé de te décevoir, ton Aïzen n'est pas beaucoup présent dans les archives japonaises. Bien sûr, j'ai eu des infos et su où je devais me renseigner. Pourtant, je dois maintenant faire face aux codes et aux mots de passe de la police New-Yorkaise. Et ils sont encore plus doués que notre pays.

- C'pas vrai…

- Désolé Ichigo-kun.

- Pas de ta faute Kisuke. En fait j'ai pensé à un truc.

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention, Ulquiorra le fixait.

- Vois-tu, on pourrait avoir un allié intéressant.

- Un allié ?

- L'un de mes collègues est le boss de la mafia française.

- QUOI !

- Bien sûr, je vais d'abord lui demander son avis. Et aussi, il a déjà rassemblé des infos sur Aïzen. Il semblerait que lui aussi ait des compte à rendre.

- Mais, attends, attends, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'un boss de la mafia fait là-bas ?

- Très bonne question à laquelle j'aimerais avoir une réponse.

- En tout cas, ce serait une bonne chose de l'avoir à nos côtés en effet.

- Ah, autre chose. Je vais envoyer une lettre à sa seigneurie.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Si on veut virer Aïzen, autant être aidé par les flics non ? Et puis je pense que l'envoyer en prison aux USA ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ichigo vit l'acquiescement du brun en face de lui. Ils avaient donc le même but ou à peu près.

- Très bien. Mais tu crois que Kuchiki-san acceptera de nous aider alors qu'on lui rit au nez depuis tout ce temps ?

- Si c'est vraiment le chef de la police alors cette affaire devrait plus que l'intéresser. De plus, il a des principes et il trouvera cette pratique intolérable. Puis il pensa : _Et j'ai encore une carte dans mon jeu._

- Des principes hein… ça me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un.

- La ferme !

Le petit rire qui parvint à Ichigo ne l'énerva pas mais le fit sourire. Kisuke le connaissait bien, moins que Rukia et Shinji mais assez quand même.

- Bon je te laisse Ichigo-kun.

- Attends Kisuke, j'ai une question médicale à te poser.

La discussion se termina quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange se rapprocha de son collègue assis sur le lit et s'y installa aussi.

- Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas été forcé par Gin, ça saute aux yeux en connaissant ton statut.

- J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec Aïzen Sosuke.

- Comme tous. Tu vas m'en dire plus ?

- Je n'ai pas à te le cacher. Aïzen a tué mon frère.

- Tué ?

- Oui. Enfin, mon frère n'a jamais voulu de la place que j'occupe actuellement, au grand dan de mon père. Il voulait être libre et sans responsabilités, alors il est parti en Amérique. On correspondait souvent par mail, nous étions assez proches. Mais un jour, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Entre temps, mon père était mort et j'avais repris la tête de la mafia. J'ai envoyé des hommes aux Etats-Unis et plus précisément à New-York pour le rechercher puisque c'était le dernier endroit d'où il m'avait envoyé un signe de vie. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux mois que mes hommes l'ont retrouvé. Mais quand je suis arrivé c'était trop tard.

**Flash back : **_Ulquiorra arrivait sur les lieux où l'on avait aperçu son frère plusieurs fois. Il était habillé d'un long manteau noir et ses cheveux étaient protégés de la pluie abondante, qui défigurait New-York, par une capuche. Il s'arrêta en découvrant deux hommes face à face. Il reconnut sans peine la silhouette de celui qu'il recherchait depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient toujours majestueusement autour de son corps mince et allongé. Et sa façon de se tenir n'avait pas changée non plus._

_Mais quand le jeune boss de la mafia voulut l'appeler, l'homme en face de celui-ci sortit un révolver avec silencieux et tira trois balles. Une dans la tête et deux dans la poitrine au niveau des poumons. Un professionnel. Le brun voulut courir jusqu'à son frère mais ses hommes le retinrent, l'empêchant également de crier pour ne pas alerter le tueur qu'ils virent partirent tranquillement, ses tresses mouillées balançant au grès de la brise légère. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme fut hors de vue qu'ils lâchèrent leur boss. Ce dernier se précipita sur le corps sans vie de son frère. Ses sanglots déchirèrent les cœurs de ses quelques hommes de main._

- Ce n'est que longtemps après que j'ai découvert que le meurtrier se nommait Kaname Toussen et qu'il avait agis sous les ordres d'Aïzen Sosuke. J'en ai voulu à mes hommes au départ. Mais je me suis rendu compte par la suite que nous montrer là-bas m'aurait empêché d'être ici aujourd'hui.

Des perles salées tombèrent sur ses mains qui serraient fort son pantalon. Ichigo le prit en pitié, et compatissant, le serra dans ses bras. Le brun agrippa le T-shirt en face de lui et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire à autrui de lui-même. L'autre ne l'avait pas poussé. Il pleura en silence encore un moment pour la première fois depuis ce jour là et s'éloigna du corps puissant en face de lui. Le roux essuya son visage baigné de larmes du dos de la main, puis déclara :

- Je pense pouvoir comprendre. Si je suis ici c'est parce qu'Aïzen a placé mes sœurs sous la surveillance de ce Toussen pour me faire obéir.

Le boss de la mafia le fixa. Une once de compréhension inondait ses émeraudes rougies.

- Bon il n'y a pas que ça. Cette zone et mon terrain de jeu et je déteste que l'on vienne me déranger. Je vais lui rendre ce qu'il m'a fait mais d'une autre manière. Tu vas m'y aider ?

- Besoin de demander ?

Ichigo eut un sourire.

- Non. Je t'explique donc. L'homme à qui je parlais tout à l'heure est l'un de mes gars. Il recherche toutes les infos sur Aïzen et toutes les preuves que l'on peut trouver contre lui. Ton témoignage pourrait servir au fait. Enfin, il faudrait qu'on mette nos recherches en commun.

- C'est logique. Mes hommes sont stationnés dans un hôtel, ceux qui se sont déplacés au Japon je veux dire. Si tu pouvais demander à tes hommes d'aller là-bas et qu'ils continuent ensemble ce serait mieux, sans compter le fait que nous recevrions toutes les infos d'un coup. Shira me les apporte tout les deux soirs sous forme de cartes mémoires.

- Mmh, pas bête. Je le dirais à Kisuke. Juste me donner le nom de l'hôtel et la chambre.

- Takashima hôtel, chambre 207.

- Ouah, Takashima hôtel hein… Tu dois aimer tes hommes pour les loger dans cet hôtel de luxe. En plus dans cet hôtel de 210 chambres, les dix dernières sont des suites non ?

- Tu t'y connais.

- Ben pas mal de mes proies se réfugient là-bas donc…Même si ça ne sert à rien puisque j'ai des gars à moi qui y bossent.

- Vous êtes partout ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon terrain de jeu. Gin m'a eu car j'étais sur un règlement de compte et pour mes sœurs, je les laisse mener une existence normale, donc il en a profité. Depuis une de mes plus proches membres surveille Toussen avec sa seconde. On ne peut pas agir comme on veut avec la surveillance de la police et elle remonterait jusqu'à nous avec mes sœurs aussi.

- …

- Enfin, on s'éloigne du sujet. Sinon à part ça, je vais envoyer une lettre à Byakuya Kuchiki, le chef de la police. Tu l'as rencontré hier non ?

- Oui il est rusé et intelligent selon moi.

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Je me bats contre lui depuis longtemps maintenant. Il est tenace en supplément. Bref, je vais juste lui dire de se tenir prêt à démanteler un réseau de prostitution et d'appréhender un gars recherché par la police new-yorkaise.

- Tu crois qu'elle le rechercher toujours ? Ils ont surement déjà classé l'affaire.

- Non. Un homme fait pression pour le retrouver.

- Qui ?

- Le client qui est tombé amoureux de ton frère.

- Que…

- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton frère comme je ne connaissais pas ton histoire non plus. Juste que Shinji, tu vois qui ? Un acquiescement lui répondit. Eh bien, il était un collègue de ton frère à cette époque et il m'a dit que ce client aimait l'employé qui avait dénoncé Aïzen et qui avait été assassiné. Et aussi qu'il comptait bien mettre ce salop sous les verrous.

- Je vois, c'est donc ça. Il faudra que je le rencontre pour l'amener sur la tombe d'aniki, murmura Ulquiorra puis se reprenant : C'est un bon plan.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est le mien.

- Pas modeste.

- Pas du tout. Bon maintenant avec nos deux groupes ça ne devrait prendre qu'un mois. Enfin j'espère, si le travail est divisé par deux et que les prévisions de Kisuke sont bonnes. Tu pourras tenir ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question mais aux trois autres, surtout avec l'état d'Hisagi. Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas très bien mais c'est mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète mais Renji. Il va m'en vouloir et encore plus quand je vais refuser de lui dire où est Hisa. Bon je vais prendre ma douche.

Ichigo était à la porte lorsqu'Ulquiorra l'intercepta, arrêtant son mouvement de poignet.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais.

- Si tu veux le savoir, cherche Zangetsu. Fit le roux en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois seul le brun murmura :

- Zangetsu…Je m'en doutais…

**XXX**

Le chef de la bande de Karakura prenait sa douche en pensant tout ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps. Son terrain de jeu, comme il l'avait appelé plus tôt, était devenu un gros bordel depuis l'arrivée d'Aïzen. De plus que ce dernier lui donnait envie de vomir. Ses envies de pouvoir le répugnaient. Mais voyant le bon côté des choses, il avait rencontré des amis pas mal, retrouver son maître, découvert des choses et puis lui. Starck occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Seul son plan pouvait le faire penser à autre chose. Il soupira. Il ne pensait plus ressentir cela un jour.

Son téléphone sonna et il sortit de la cabine une serviette autour de sa taille, une autre avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux avant de prendre l'appareil. L'appelant n'était pas celui qu'il pensait, il décrocha :

- Nnoitra ?

- Kurosaki-sama ! Y'a un mec qu'y'est arrivé à notre planque en disant qu'il vous avez sous contrôle. Les gars sont en train d'hésiter.

- Comment est ce salop ? Cracha le roux en serrant fort les poings.

- Brun, assez grand, yeux bruns aussi, les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière et il a une expression ironique et malsaine qui ne quitte pas ses traits.

- Connard ! Hurla Ichigo d'un ton hargneux en donnant un coup dans le mur en face de lui, le décorant d'un beau trou.

- Kurosaki-sama ?

- Jiurga ! Tu appelle Yoruichi, Kisuke et même « Lui ». Qu'ils rejoignent la planque. J'arrive.

- « Lui » aussi ? C'est Aïzen ?

- Ouais !

- Vous pensez pas qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez en arrière ? On va s'en charger. A nous quatre on a assez de pouvoir pour faire pencher la balance, surtout avec « Lui ». Et puis, nous avons de quoi les menacer avec votre petite virée de y'a quelques jours.

- Tss. Ok. Mais je promets qu'avant de le donner à Kuchiki, je lui referai le portrait.

- J'n'en doute pas. Bien alors…

Le contact fut coupé et Ichigo du prendre quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il serra fort son épaule où était encore bien présent le suçon de son patron. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et il reconnut sans peine la voix de Grimmjow :

- Ichigo ? Ça va ?

- Ouais c'est bon.

- T'es sûr ? Vu comment t'as crié…

- C'est bon j'te dis !

Le ton était cinglant, très cinglant. Le roux soupira et finalement lâcha face au silence qui s'était installé en passant la main dans ses cheveux :

- Désolé, t'peux entrer s'tu veux.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaître le bleuté accompagné d'Ulquiorra. Les deux fixèrent la silhouette tendue au milieu de la pièce, simplement vêtue s'une serviette blanche. Ils remarquèrent un suçon dans le cou de leur ami mais ne dirent rien. Puis leurs yeux rencontrèrent le trou dans le mur en face du roux. Ils écarquillèrent ceux-ci de surprise. Une note mentale se fit dans leurs esprits : ne jamais pousser le roux à bout. Grimmjow fut le premier à bouger, il alla à la rencontre de l'autre et posa une main sur son épaule encore un peu humide :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je-vais-le-bu-ter.

- Qui ? Aïzen ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, mais c'pas nouveau. D'autant plus qu'on tous envie d'le faire.

Ichigo soupira et partit s'habiller sans rien dire, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se calmer. Quand il revint, il vit que les deux autres étaient repartis dans la salle. Il les rejoignit et remarqua du coin de l'œil que Renji était présent. Il passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux puis s'affala dans le fauteuil en face du bleuté. Il releva les yeux pour croiser les opales bleu lagon et émeraudes qui le fixaient.

Renji se déplaça et se planta devant le roux, ce qui coupa le contact visuel avec les deux autres.

- Où est Hisagi ?

Et voilà, le jeune homme soupira une fois de plus en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Quoi ?

- Shuuhei a besoin de calme et de ne pas avoir trop de monde autour de lui, fit-il avant d'être attraper par le col de sa chemise.

- Te fou pas de ma gueule ! Je veux savoir où il est !

Zangetsu attrapa le poignet du rouge et le pressa fort, faisant lâcher prise et grimacer l'autre. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et firent trembler l'homme devant lui.

- Que…

- Désolé, mais là, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur alors évite de m'énerver plus que je ne le suis. J'ai des envies de meurtre et je ne te garantie rien si tu refais un geste dans le genre ou que tu me provoque.

Abaraï se recula lorsque l'autre lâcha son poignet. Il avait des sueurs froides. Ce regard était effrayant. On aurait dit les yeux du diable, ceux dans lesquels on pouvait voir la mort avant l'heure. Un regard froid, indifférent et dans lequel brûlait une flamme dangereuse tout au fond. Il suffisait d'une petite chose pour provoquer l'incendie. Le jeune homme tomba dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Ses yeux dirigeaient vers celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Grimmjow, à qui ne plaisait pas l'atmosphère tendue et électrique, sortit les différents protagonistes de leur léthargie :

- Vas-tu nous expliquer Ichi ?

- Aïzen a bougé.

- Chez toi ?, demanda Ulquiorra.

- Ouais, il est arrivé à ma planque mère et a essayé de soudoyer mes gars en leur disant qu'il m'avait sous contrôle.

- Tss. Sous contrôle hein…C'est c'qu'il pense.

- Comme tu dis. Mes gars les plus puissants sont partis le virer de chez moi, donc ça devrait aller mais j'ai encore plus envie de lui faire la peau maintenant.

- Tu vas savoir tenir un mois sans le faire ?

- Ulqui, c'est presque la même question que j't'ai posé. Mais j'ai confiance sur mon contrôle de moi-même.

- De…De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ichigo tourna la tête pour regarder Renji. Il vit de la crainte dans ses yeux et soupira :

- S'il te plait n'ai pas peur Renji. Je sais que j'y ai été un peu fort mais tu ne crains rien venant de moi. Juste que lorsque l'on s'en prend à mes gars, j'ai tendance à péter un plomb.

Nouveau soupir :

- Sinon, Ulqui et moi on a discuté pendant que vous dormiez et on a trouvé un arrangement. Si tout se passe bien, on pourra fermer la gueule d'Aïzen dans un mois.

- Vrai ? Se réjouit le bleuté.

Acquiescement de la part du brun de la bande qui fit sourire encore plus le bleuté.

- Et donc, qui es-tu Ichigo ? Tu parles de tes gars depuis tout à l'heure et tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie.

- Zangetsu. Répondit le brun gothique à la place du roux.

- Zangetsu ? Attends deux secondes, c'est pas le type que chercher le flic de hier ? Intervint Grimmjow.

- Si tu parle de sa seigneurie Byakuya, oui c'est moi.

- Que…Mais attends, t'es coursé par le chef de la police lui-même ! C'est quoi ce Zangetsu ?

- Le chef de la bande la plus recherchée et redoutée des environ de Tokyo. Le boss quoi. Répondit une fois de plus Ulquiorra.

Les deux nouveaux adhérents au secret ne dirent rien et observèrent le roux.

- Et il est plus puissant que toi Ulquiorra ?

- Oui, dans ce pays qui plus est, et puis la mafia est peut-être un monde sombre, mais elle a des règles et il y a une certaine organisation.

- Tandis que chez moi, aucune règle donc plus de carnage. On peut se trouver partout autour de vous. Et le seul moyen de survivre et de t'élever dans la hiérarchie, c'est te battre. Si tu vise ma place, faut me battre. En clair, un monde réglé est beaucoup moins dangereux qu'un monde où chacun peut faire ce qu'il veut. Enfin, depuis que je suis arrivé ils ont un chef.

- Mais ce qui fait ta puissance Ichi, c'est le respect des autres pour toi non ?

- Dans le mille, chaton. Enfin c'est plutôt parce qu'ils sont tenus en respect.

- Tout à l'heure tu parlais de tes « gars les plus puissants ». Qui sont-ils ?

- Mmh…Je pense que je pourrais les comparer à des lieutenants. Enfin si on était des yakuza, je serai l'oyabun et eux seraient comme des wakagashiras et shategashiras. Ce sont les gars qui m'entourent en permanence et ceux avec qui j'organise nos coups. Ça fait que chacun de nos gars les respectent aussi puisqu'ils reçoivent les ordres de moi. Moins que moi, mais assez.

- Je vois.

Le roux rejeta la tête en arrière après les acquiescements simultanés du bleuté et du rouge. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Il avait besoin de décompresser, mais frapper ses compagnons n'étaient pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il sentit son portable vibrer. Encore. Il le prit et n'ouvrit qu'un œil pour lire l'appelant, puis se leva d'un bond en le faisant. Il décrocha :

- Oui ?

- …

- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et jeta à ses amis qui le regardaient surpris :

- Désolé, j'ai une urgence. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

La porte de l'entrepôt claqua. Grimmjow soupira.

- Je comprends mieux la présence imposante d'Ichi. Après tout, il doit s'imposer en permanence dans son milieu. Et puis, ça me soulage un peu de savoir que j'n'ai pas été laminé par un simple gars.

- Mouais.

L'air nostalgique de Renji ne passa pas inaperçu pour les deux autres individus de la pièce mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

En fait, le rouge se revoyait dans ces quartiers miséreux et malfamés où il avait vécu de nombreuses années.

**Flash back :** _- Oï Renji grouille-toi, les poulets arrivent !_

_- Ouais, j'arrive Will'._

_Deux jeunes garçons courraient précipitamment dans les ruelles des presque bidonvilles entourant New-York. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des sirènes et des cris leur intimant de revenir où ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils entendirent aussi des bruits de pas de course à leur suite. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge soupira :_

_- Punaise, ils sont bourrés aux as et ils crient dès qu'on leur vole un peu de nourriture._

_- C'est des friqués Renji. Cherche pas._

_- Ouais, avare comme pas deux._

_Au bout de plusieurs changements de direction et pièges visant à ralentir les policiers qui les suivaient, les deux adolescents avaient enfin semé leurs poursuivants. Essoufflés, ils s'assirent sur de vieux débris pour reprendre l'air qui leur manquait. Puis ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire._

_- Renji…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- On sera toujours ensemble ?_

_- J'espère. Bon on rejoint les autres ? Ils doivent être morts de faim._

_- Oui chef._

_Les deux garçons se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment abandonné où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis de fortune et plaisantèrent comme à leur habitude sur le haut gratin._

Un soupir s'échappa de la version adulte de l'enfant aux cheveux rouges. Gin l'avait arraché à ses compagnons en promettant en échange assez d'argent pour qu'ils vivent une vie meilleure pendant quelques temps au moins. Il savait que l'albinos avait tenu parole puisqu'il avait reçu un appel du Will' de son souvenir lui assurant qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient sauf lui. Un nouveau soupir. Il y a une semaine environ, il aurait sauté de joie en entendant cela. Mais à ce jour, tout ce qu'il voulait était être aux côtés de son amant, Hisagi Shuuhei, et avec les récentes révélations du roux de son nouveau groupe d'amis, il se demandait s'il pourrait se tenir à ses côtés en tant que l'un de ses lieutenants. Encore un soupir. Non mais à quoi il pensait ? Il se leva, surprenant ses deux collègues, et partit s'allonger sur son lit dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour repenser à tout ça.

**XXX**

Dans un grand immeuble délabré situé dans la banlieue de Karakura, un homme s'amusait devant les réactions qu'il provoquait chez les résidents. Aïzen Sosuke était passé à l'action pour la simple raison qu'il sentait chez ses employés quelque chose de mauvais pour lui. Il y avait aussi eu l'incident de la nuit qui l'avait précipité dans sa décision. Un pli amer se forma sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Yammy avait beau avoir fait souffrir le client en faute, sa colère n'était pas passée. D'autant plus qu'à cause de lui Hisagi bénéficiait dans geste doux de sa baie et l'avait empêché d'avoir son petit entraînement.

Il se secoua intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il fixa encore les hommes devant lui. Il avait conscience que c'étaient des brutes, mais sa déclaration de plus tôt les avait ébranlés. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on apprend que son boss était retenu contre son gré par quelqu'un. Il ricana jusqu'à ce que la porte derrière lui ne s'ouvre brutalement. Une voix chantonnant retentit à ses oreilles :

- Eh bien, eh bien messieurs. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Vu les mines surprises et certaines apeurées, le brun comprit que l'arrivant n'était pas n'importe qui. Il se tourna lentement en entendant :

- Urahara-sama !

Pourtant, il fut surpris de voir un homme habillé traditionnellement en vert avec un chapeau rayé vissé sur la tête. Une femme déroutante apparut à ses côtés :

- Alors les gars, on perd la tête devant un homme seul ?

- Yoruichi-sama !

Aïzen fronça les sourcils. Toutes ces marques de politesse ne lui plaisaient guère. Un homme derrière lui se précipita vers les deux arrivants et s'agenouilla en bredouillant :

- Mais…Ce type prétend avoir Zangetsu-sama à sa merci !

Sans qu'il ne le voie venir, il reçut un coup de pied brutal, puissant et rapide qui l'envoya dans le mur juste à côté au point de le briser. Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Aïzen glissa ses yeux vers les hommes autour de lui et vit carrément de la terreur sur leurs visages. Il revint sur l'arrivant brutal qui hurla avec dédain et rage :

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou merde ! Ichigo retenu contre son gré par ce mec ? Vous êtes con ou quoi ?

- Mais….mais…Bafouilla l'un des hommes.

- La ferme !

Plus aucune protestation ne vit le jour. La voix gronda de nouveau :

- Et toi salop, j'te conseille de dégager avant que j'te bute !

Aïzen observa le géant devant lui. Géant à la peau bronzé, une cicatrice barrait son visage verticalement sur le côté gauche tandis que de multiples parcouraient son corps musclé à bloc un peu partout. On pouvait facilement le voir puisqu'il portait pour vêtements une veste en cuir noire aux manches déchirées et ouverte sur son torse. Le bas était un simple jean délavé troué à de nombreux endroits et il était chaussé de rangers coquées. Le brun sentait le danger suinter des pores de cet homme. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien, c'était ses petits yeux noirs étrécis dont l'un était caché par un cache-œil noir et l'autre barrait par la cicatrice citée plus tôt. Et aussi ses cheveux coiffés en piques terminées par des clochettes, le noir de la chevelure les mettant en valeur.

Il ne se laissa pas intimider et déclara de la voix la plus posée qu'il put :

- Je vous le répète, Zangetsu, Ichigo Kurosaki de son vrai nom, est sous mon contrôle.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sourit perversement, lui donnant un air de psychopathe. Il sortit deux poings américains des poches de sa veste.

- J'vais t'buter.

Aïzen pensa soudainement qu'il avait peut-être sous estimer le gang de son étalon favori. Pourtant une voix retînt la bête devant lui :

- Mah, mah, du calme Zaraki-san. Bien que je sois entièrement d'accord avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu me retiens Kisuke ?

Le blond sourit mais ignora la question et s'adressa aux hommes présents autour d'eux :

- Je suis déçu messieurs. Je pensais que vous connaissiez mieux Ichigo-kun.

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance lorsque les membres croisèrent le regard vert menaçant et froid du blond. Une autre voix s'ajouta à la conversation :

- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce qui s'est passé ici même avec Iba y'a même pas deux jours ?

- Nnoitra-sama…

- Alors ?

- S…si.

- C'n'est pas une preuve suffisante pour vous ?

Un acquiescement général inquiéta Aïzen. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode et cette conversation à demi-mots ne l'aidait pas. Puis soudainement, il ne sentit que des regards hostiles à son égard. Là, les choses allaient mal pour lui. Il plissa les yeux et réfléchit à grande vitesse pour trouver une solution à sa situation. Il avait grandement sous-estimé ces gens. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il croyait vraiment qu'Ichigo était le seul homme puissant et respecté dans ces lieux ? Foutaises. Les quatre personnes traitées respectueusement par ceux qu'il avait intimidés au départ le lui prouvaient.

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra la chevelure prune de la seule femme présente. Il tombait peu à peu dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il vit des gretas devant lui et qu'il entendit la voix d'Urahara Kisuke s'il avait bien suivi :

- Pauvre petite chose. Tu es déjà prise dans la toile.

Et il sombra. Le blond se releva, jetant un regard de mépris au corps évanoui. Il passa ensuite ses yeux sur les hommes qui avaient si facilement cru cet homme méprisable.

- Je vous le répète, je suis déçu. Je pense qu'une correction s'impose. Mais avant, Tesla, emporte cette ordure à nos frontières

- Haï.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et à peine sortit que la porte claqua. Il frissonna. Les lieutenants de Zangetsu ne tuaient pas sans son accord mais ils pouvaient faire des « corrections ». De plus, cette fois-ci, tous étaient présents sauf l'un d'eux mais « Lui » était là. Kenpachi Zaraki, le plus redouté et redoutable des seconds. Il n'a juré allégeance à Zangetsu que parce que celui-ci l'avait battu et qu'il lui apportait du divertissement. Et puis, de cette manière il pouvait prendre sa revanche n'importe quand. Tesla s'éloigna rapidement en entendant les premiers cris de douleurs transperçaient la porte.

A l'intérieur, la porte avait été refermée par Yoruichi. Les hommes présents savaient très bien ce qui allait se passer. Les lieutenants se jetèrent sur eux en un clin d'œil et ils furent en un instant tous en train de tomber sous leurs coups. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous à terre dans un état pitoyable. Les plus chanceux furent ceux qui ne tombèrent pas sur l'homme aux clochettes et au sourire de psychopathe.

**XXX**

Le boss de la bande marchait rapidement dans la zone des entrepôts. Son esprit était scindé en deux. Une partie concentrée sur sa destination et l'autre vers ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Il soupira et se focalisa sur la première. Il arriva rapidement devant la petite bâtisse cachée en plein cœur de cette zone. Un cri perça le silence des lieux. Le roux se précipita à l'intérieur. Il vit son collègue, Hisagi Shuuhei, s'éloigner le plus possible de Szaizel. Il haussa un sourcil. Il ne supportait pas non plus la présence du bonbon rose ?

Quand Hisagi entendit la porte claquer, il tourna immédiatement la tête. Il vit Ichigo en train de regarder la scène un sourcil haussé. Il se sentit soulager et se leva d'un geste brusque pour se réfugier au près de son ami. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. A peine eut-il fait un pas hors du lit qu'il ressentit une douleur violente parcourant son corps et allait s'effondrer si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. Il leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers son sauveur et croisa deux ambres inquiètes. Il murmura :

- Ichigo…

- Imbécile.

Le roux le souleva doucement et le posa sur le lit, utilisant son buste comme dossier pour l'autre. Il fit signe au secrétaire pour qu'il lui apporte le déjeuner qu'il avait préparé. Quand l'homme approcha, il sentit le corps contre lui se crisper et se blottir un peu plu inconsciemment

- Szaizel, peux-tu nous laisser ?

L'homme acquiesça et sortit de la maisonnée. Le brun en soupira de soulagement et commença à manger avec appétit. Ichigo sentit un liquide poisseux sur le bras qui maintenait la taille de son ami. Il pencha un peu la tête et vit que quelques plaies s'étaient rouvertes. Il grimaça mais laissa l'autre manger. Il en avait aussi besoin pour récupérer.

A la fin de son repas, Hisagi vit une main saisir son assiette et la poser à côté du lit. Il sentit aussi le corps derrière lui s'éloigner et grogna légèrement, il se sentait protéger avec lui. Il croisa ensuite le regard sérieux de son collègue :

- Allonge-toi, je vais changer tes pansements, enfin bandages.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua la texture poisseuse sur son corps. Il s'allongea tout de suite. Ses yeux suivirent les mouvements de son soigneur qui ricana.

- Pourquoi rigoles-tu Ichi ?

- Parce que quelqu'un a fait la même chose que toi hier et ça s'est terminé de façon inattendue.

- Grimmjow ?

- Ouais.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous…

- Ouais.

Le brun éclata de rire. Surpris, le roux se tourna vers lui mais bien vite un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres. Il prit ce qu'il avait besoin et revint au niveau du lit où il donna une tape amicale sur la tête de son ami hilare :

- Ne rigole pas ! En plus tu vas rouvrir encore plus tes plaies.

- Désolé, c'est que la situation est trop drôle !

- La ferme.

Ichigo appuya légèrement sur un bleu.

- Aïe ! Hé ça fait mal ! T'es fou ?

- Non, mais au moins t'arrête de rire, fit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Salop.

- Je sais.

- Vantard.

- Aussi.

- Fourbe.

- Peut-être.

- Euuh…euuh…

- Cherche pas. En plus t'as l'air d'un gamin.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Mais oui, mais oui.

Pendant la petite chamaillerie qui dura un peu encore, le roux avait retiré les anciens bandages et s'appliquait à nettoyer les plaies. Un silence confortable s'installa jusqu'à ce que la voix du brun s'élève :

- Qui es-tu Ichi ?

- Zangetsu. Répondit l'autre pour la troisième fois de la journée en continuant son œuvre.

- C'est le nom du mec que l'officier de hier cherchait.

- Byakuya Kuchiki, chef de la police. Je me bats contre lui depuis plusieurs années.

- Kuchiki…Je vois. Et Zangetsu, c'est quoi ?

- Le boss de la bande la plus recherchée et redoutée de Karakura, dit-il en cachant son exaspération de se répéter.

- Ok. Comment l'es-tu devenu ?

- Par la force des choses.

- Je comprends. Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'veux pas.

- Merci.

- Mais en échange, peux-tu m'écouter ?

- Bien sûr. Acquiesça doucement le jeune homme même si il était assez surpris.

Hisagi ferma les yeux et replongea dans son passé. Il se sentait bien et voulait pour une fois vider son sac :

- Tu sais, je suis le fils d'une famille aisée à la base, si ce n'est noble. En fait, à l'époque j'étais l'unique héritier donc je bénéficiais de toutes les attentions. J'ai grandi sous la tutelle de ma mère et de beaucoup de professeurs renommés. Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai même parlé plusieurs fois avec le fils de l'empereur et peut-être même avec ce Kuchiki Byakuya puisque ce nom me dit quelque chose. Enfin, je suis devenu rapidement beau et intelligent au plus grand plaisir de mon paternel. J'étais tout ce qu'il voulait en fait, le parfait gentilhomme. Comment on dit en France déjà ? Ah oui, l'honnête homme dans toute sa splendeur.

Il marqua une pause, relevant son buste pour permettre à Ichigo de repasser de nouveaux bandages autour de son corps. Celui-ci sentait bien que son récit était trop beau, trop parfait. La voix du narrateur changea légèrement, plus dure et aussi emplie d'un sentiment de lassitude :

- Mais tu te doute bien que cette vie ne me plaisait pas en me voyant aujourd'hui. C'est vers mon adolescence que j'ai commencé à faire des conneries. Comme sortir sans autorisation par exemple. Ma mère était morte depuis quelques temps et je haïssais mon père qui s'était déjà remarié. Juste en sortant de la période de deuil. T'imagine le choc ?

- Je pense.

- C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que je sortais du domaine, une sensation de liberté m'intoxiquait. Et un soir, tout a vraiment commencé. En marchant dans la rue, je suis tombé sur un homme plus beau que toutes les femmes que je côtoyais et je me suis irrémédiablement senti attirer par lui. Nos regards se sont croisés et un courant électrique est passé. Il s'est rapproché et nous avons couché. Je n'ai pas été dégouté ni rien. J'ai compris que j'étais gay à ce moment là, peut-être bi.

Un rire le prit soudainement, un rire jaune.

- Un noble gay. C'était trop drôle. Enfin après notre nuit, il m'a proposé une cigarette et j'en suis devenu accro. De mieux en mieux, un noble gay et fumeur. Ça allait encore à cette période, mon père ne disait rien sur le fait que je fasse le mur. C'était de mon âge qu'il disait. Mais là où ça a vraiment dérapé, c'est quand j'ai commencé à prendre de la drogue. Mélange explosif : noble gay, fumeur et drogué. J'ai réussi à le cacher quelque temps mais je planais de plus en plus. Mes résultats chutaient et ça, mon salop de père le remarqua et me passa un savon. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. J'ai fugué et me suis fait tatouer. Une fois, je suis retourné au manoir. Cheveux coupés rebelles, tatoué et cerné. En me voyant, mon père a hurlé qu'il me reniait et j'ai vu la garce qui lui servait d'épouse caresser son ventre amoureusement en me regardant avec dédain. J'ai souri en remarquant ça et je lui ai lancé à la figure que son gosse la maudirait. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. Tu n'imagine pas le plaisir que cela m'a fait de ne plus avoir le nom de mon père attaché à moi comme un boulet. Mais j'ai compris plus tard que vivre sans le sou n'était pas facile et je me suis prostitué sachant que mon corps était apprécié.

- Je vois.

- Et puis, tu sais, le mec avec qui j'ai couché la première fois, il s'est élevé dans le biseness et est devenu un vieux débris. C'était lui cette nuit.

Le roux ne dit rien en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé durant le récit du brun qui tremblait légèrement à présent. Il partit vers la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau qu'il donna à son ami après y avoir glissé un antidouleur

- Merci Ichi.

- De quoi ?

- Pour m'avoir écouté et ne pas me juger.

- Je n'ai aucun droit de le faire.

- Dis Ichi, que vais-je faire ?

- Rester ici et te reposer. Si tu veux voir Renji, tu le dis.

- Pas encore. En fait, depuis que je suis ici, je repense à ma vie. J'ai envie de quitter la prostitution.

- Fais comme tu le sens.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange resta à discuter avec le brun et partit lorsque celui-ci s'endormit. Sûrement de soulagement. Il avait vidé son sac. Pourquoi à lui plutôt que Renji ? Il se dit qu'il ne voulait certainement pas que son rouge sache qu'il avait fait parti des nobles et riches qu'il détestait.

**XXX**

Perdu dans ses pensées, le roux prostitué n'entendit son portable que vers la fin de la sonnerie. Il décrocha machinalement :

- Oui ?

- Ichigo-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça peut aller. Alors Kisuke ?

- Je hais ton Aïzen Sosuke !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, et donc ?

- Nous l'avons abandonné en périphérie de notre zone et nous avons aussi corrigé les nigauds qui l'ont cru.

- Corriger ? Combien à l'hôpital ?

- Mmh. Tous.

Le roux soupira.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute Ichigo-kun. Cet Aïzen nous a vraiment titillés. J'ai du intervenir pour que Zaraki-san ne le tue pas.

- Tss. Toujours aussi fou lui ?

- Toujours voyons ! C'est sa marque de fabrique. Ah au passage, il veut te revoir.

- Je sais.

- Bon sinon, tu as pu parler avec ce boss de mafia ?

- Ouais, c'est ok. On veut la même chose. Donc rejoins ses hommes à l'hôtel Takashima, chambre 207.

- Luxueux dis-moi.

- Vas-y au lieu de dire des âneries.

- Oui, chef.

Ichigo soupira en raccrochant. Il se sentait las tout d'un coup. En entrant dans le quartier qu'il partageait avec ses collègues. Il remarqua Grimmjow seul dans la pièce, installé sur les canapés. Il l'y rejoignit surprenant le bleuté perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ichi !

- C'est bien moi.

A ce moment-là, Grimmjow fit quelque chose qui surprit le roux. Il se leva et le rejoignit dans le fauteuil où il s'était posé. Puis il s'appuya contre son torse.

- Chaton ?

- La ferme. J'suis pas doué pour ça mais j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- Hein ?

- T'as l'air complètement ailleurs, comme si tu déprimais.

- Tu es doué chaton. Grâce à toi j'a envie de rire. Fit Ichigo moqueur.

- Ichi…

- Haï, haï, désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Les douces caresses dans ses cheveux firent ronronner Grimmjow. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment. Puis le roux cassa le silence :

- Pourquoi on n'irait pas acheter la télé ? On n'a rien à faire de toute façon et puis j'n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Attendez, je viens !

Ils virent Renji sortir de sa chambre. La porte d'à côté s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ulquiorra qui fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il venait aussi. En sortant de l'entrepôt, ils virent Aïzen se tenant le ventre et marchant péniblement. Les quatre sourirent en voyant le tableau et passèrent comme si ils n'avaient rien vu. Par contre quand leur patron fut hors de vue, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Ichi, j'crois qu'j'vais aimer tes potes ! S'écria Renji.

- Moi aussi ! Ajouta Grimmjow hilare.

Ichigo se contenta de sourire et ils partirent vers les magasins où ils firent les fous au grand dan des vendeurs, puis ils mangèrent dans un fast-food.

**XXX**

- Byakuya, par ici !

Le chef de la police se tourna en direction de la voix. Il vit son ami plus loin et s'y dirigea. Il s'installa à la table où l'autre se trouvait :

- Starck, tu es trop bruyant.

- Si je ne l'étais pas, tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas.

Byakuya laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur ses traits. Ils étaient dans un petit restaurant de classe moyenne et tout à fait agréable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le brun avait tout d'un coup voulu l'inviter mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Enfin pour l'instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire une petite pause, et comme toujours, c'était Starck qui l'y poussait. Mais il était toujours policier dans l'âme, alors quand le serveur repartit avec leur commande et qu'ils aient discuté un peu de tout et de rien, il demanda :

- Pourquoi cette invitation ?

- Le plaisir de te revoir voyons. Cela fait quelques années que tu bosses comme un taré et que l'on ne se voit qu'en coup de vent.

Dans sa tête, Starck pensait aussi : _Peut-être aussi pour me rassurer après ce que m'a dit Ichigo hier_. Il revint à la réalité en entendant une voix calme et assurée de la véracité de ses paroles :

- Tu me cache quelque chose Starck.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je te cacherais ?

- Je ne peux le savoir. Fit Byakuya en le fixant.

Le PDG se sentit mal devant ce regard transcendant. Il savait que son ami pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et c'était réciproque. Il passa une main dans sa nuque :

- Très bien, très bien. Je vais te le dire. J'ai trouvé ma moitié.

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Son ami d'enfance en couple ? Non, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Et puis, qui pourrait supporter ce paresseux ? Certes, paresseux qui s'en sortait bien dans la vie, mais paresseux quand même.

- Je peux savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Pas l'heureuse, l'heureux. Je suis bi, Bya.

Silence. Cassé par la voix mal assurée du chef de police qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça :

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand quoi ? La rencontre ou le fait que je sois bi ?

- Les deux.

- Je suis bi depuis toujours, en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je suis plus gay qu'hétéro.

- Gay…répéta doucement l'autre.

- Désolé de te choquer Bya. Je sais que les nobles ont des principes et qu'être homosexuel est interdit, mais je suis ainsi fait.

- Et l'homme ?

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours.

- Et tu peux déjà affirmer qu'il est « ta moitié » ?

- Oui. Je ressens le besoin d'être avec lui en permanence. C'est collé à ma peau. Je le veux Bya !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne dit rien le temps que le serveur dépose leurs plats. En fait, il en profitait pour réfléchir à toute allure. Il savait que la noblesse trouvait immoral les relations entre deux hommes, mais il se rappelait aussi de ce jeune noble qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille pour pouvoir vivre comme il le voulait. Il l'avait admiré pour son courage. Il soupira intérieurement. Tout compte fait, il se fichait pas mal de l'orientation sexuelle de son ami, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, il ne voulait pas perdre son seul ami véritable. Juste savoir si cet homme dont s'était épris l'autre lui convenait. C'est justement la voix de celui-ci qui le sortit de ses pensées :

- Byakuya ?

- Désolé Starck, je repensais à quelque chose. Mais sinon, je suis heureux pour toi.

- Tu n'es pas dégouté ? demanda surpris le brun.

- Absolument pas. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Et cet homme, pourrais-je le rencontrer ? Je voudrais connaître celui qui peut supporter ton caractère impossible de flemmard.

- Je verrais avec lui, mentit l'homme, et mon caractère n'en a rien à faire de tes remarques.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du noble pour la seconde fois du repas. Il pensa que seul Starck arrivait à le faire sourire autant de cette façon. L'autre qui le faisait sourire était d'amertume de l'avoir vu s'échapper sous son nez.

- Alors Bya, ton affaire ?

- Je stagne toujours. Enfin, il est arrivé quelque chose hier. Ma sœur a été enlevée et le soir j'ai du rapporter la rançon.

- Rukia ? Kidnappée ? Sur la route de l'école ?

- Non, au manoir.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, ce sont des professionnels alors.

- Pas tout à fait. Quand j'ai rencontré les kidnappeurs, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait des hommes de Zangetsu.

- Hein ? fit Starck en paraissant surpris.

- Lui-même n'était pas là. Sur une autre affaire selon lui. Je ne sais pas pour quoi. Il n'y a eu aucun grabuge, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Zangetsu prépare quelque chose, ça c'est sûr. Son sous-filtre m'a dit que l'enlèvement de ma sœur n'était pas prévu à la base. Et aussi qu'il détestait impliquer des innocents.

- C'est curieux en effet. Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu ne pourrais pas abandonner cette affaire ?

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea méfiant Kuchiki.

- Juste que Zangetsu est celui qui maintient un semblant d'ordre dans ces quartiers n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis surpris à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'était pas là et je n'ai vu que guerres de clan et combats. Et sans vouloir t'énerver, j'ai remarqué que c'est depuis qu'il est là que le taux de criminalité a chuté dans les environs de Tokyo.

- Cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'il tue. Starck, s'il te plait, ne t'implique pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te considérer comme suspect.

_Si tu savais combien je suis déjà impliqué_. Pensa Starck avec un arrière goût.

- Si tu me le demande, je ne vais plus m'impliquer, mais je t'ai donné mon point de vue. Eh bien, que veux-tu en dessert ?

Le brun savait que même si son ami ne le montrait pas, il avait pris au sérieux sa déclaration et y réfléchirait plus tard. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. C'est donc avec le sourire que Starck finit son repas et quitta son ami. S'il pouvait aider Ichigo d'une quelconque manière, il le ferait. Il soupira. Ce soir, il irait encore au club et le roux lui donnerait la lettre pour Byakuya. Il ignorait ce qu'elle contiendrait mais il savait que l'autre ne porterait pas préjudice à son ami. Un nouveau soupir, il voulait revoir son amant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se figea au milieu du trottoir. Là, à quelques mètres devant lui, se tenait celui qu'il voulait. Entouré de trois des autres prostitués. Il semblait s'amuser et complice avec eux. Il se demanda soudainement qui ils étaient. De simples prostitués ? Son instinct lui intimait que non. Il croisa les yeux ambrés. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait à la lumière du jour. En fait, qu'il le voyait lui à la lumière du soleil. Il sourit et allait partir avec cette magnifique vision quand il entendit :

- Alors Starck, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

- Les relations entre employé et client sont interdites n'est-ce pas Ichigo ?

Les deux hommes étaient face à face et se fixaient dans les yeux. Les trois autres regardaient la scène figés. Cet homme était un client, alors à quoi penser leur ami ?

- En effet, mais dire bonjour n'est pas considéré comme avoir une relation.

- Eh bien, bonjour Ichigo, fit Starck en s'approchant du roux.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètre de lui et murmura, un désir contenu largement voyant :

- Ne me provoque pas aussi ouvertement, je me retiens à grande peine de ne pas t'embrasser. Maintenant, excuses-moi, je dois aller travailler. A ce soir Ichi.

- A ce soir.

Le brun partit tant qu'il gardait encore le contrôle de lui-même sous le regard amusé d'Ichigo. Ce soir, ça allait être différent de d'habitude, il le sentait. Il se retourna vers ses amis et éclata de rire à leur tête d'ahurie. Puis Grimmjow explosa, entraînant le roux dans une ruelle. Il ne fallait surtout pas faire de scène en pleine rue.

- Ichi qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Ce type est un client ! Si Aïzen découvre que tu l'as vu en dehors de ton job, il va le tuer ! Et encore plus si c'est toi !

- Du calme chaton.

- Je suis du même avis que Grim', Ichi. C'est dangereux.

- Et si je vous dis qu'il a son rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire ?

- Un rôle ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- Si Ulqui, mais pas détailler. Je dois envoyer une lettre à sa seigneurie non ? Acquiescements. Eh bien, Starck est l'ami d'enfance de sa seigneurie. C'est lui qui donnera l'enveloppe en omettant de dire que c'est moi qui lui ai donné, bien sûr.

- Je vois, il y a de curieux hasards parfois.

- Comme tu dis. Bon on va chercher la télé et on rentre ?

- Chaton t'es pas un peu trop excité ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah, il n'faut pas lui en vouloir Ichi. Il pourra enfin mater des films de cul, c'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état.

- Renji, ne vas-tu pas en profiter aussi par hasard ?

- Bah, je regarde ce qui passe, j'n'suis pas difficile.

- Oï !

- Oui chaton ?

- ...pornos !

- Vraiment ? Merde, j'croyais que c'était ton genre. Bougonna Renji.

- Plutôt le tien ! Moi j'me fais mes films en live.

Ichigo s'éloigna un peu des deux qui indignaient les passants avec leurs histoires interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans et se rapprocha du brun qui marchait derrière en retrait.

- Ulqui ?

- Je n'ai rien à faire du regard des autres sur moi, mais être le point de mire n'est pas mon passe-temps favori.

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'sont pas discrets. Sinon, tu as eu des nouvelles ?

- Haï. Tes hommes sont bien arrivés à l'hôtel et ont rencontré les miens. Ils semblent bien s'entendre. Ils ont immédiatement commencé et avancent à un bon rythme.

- Ok.

- Bon, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, vous bougez votre cul ou merde ?

- Merde.

- Putain Ichi, pour une fois que l'ananas a raison.

- On arrive chaton.

Ichigo entraîna son collègue brun par la main et marcha rapidement vers les deux autres donnant une tape sur la tête du rouge au passage. Il avait vu son air. Le surnom ananas avait certainement rappelé une certaine dispute et aussi un certain brun. Cela sembla réveiller l'autre et ils entrèrent dans le magasin qu'ils avaient besoin.


End file.
